Chuck vs Electric Sheep
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Mysterious graves are discovered in an archaeological excavation in Japan. Two blonde women with identical DNA are found. Once the DNA is put in the database it triggers a hit that is astounding as it is perplexing there is a third match. What will this mean for Sarah and Chuck? Or is this the answer to the age old question which came first the chicken or the egg?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice

On the slopes of Mount Fuji a group of archeologists were excavating the remains of a way station when the Tōkaidō passed through the area that is now Fuji. The Tōkaidō was the most important of the Five Routes of the Edo period, connecting Edo (modern-day Tokyo) to Kyoto. Unlike the less heavily travelled the inland routes , the Tōkaidō travelled along the sea coast of eastern Honshū. During the Edo period, the area was mostly _tenryō_ territory under direct control of the Tokugawa shogunate. During the cadastral reform of the early Meiji period in 1889, the area was reorganized into within Fuji District.

"Professor Wasabi come with me," yelled a young archeologist as the young woman running up to him all excited. She made a small bow then pointed at the digs. "We've found something you need to see. Come quickly!"

"What is it?" He asked but the woman flew back over to the site. "Kids these days, what could it be? Each one of these fools thinks they'll be the next Indiana Jones. What can you say about a man who takes his name from a dog?"

They had been working for a week at the site and hadn't found much. They uncovered the usual bits of broken pottery, a few lost coins and almost nothing else. This was more a training session than a real dig organized by the archeological department of the University of Tokyo. They taught technique and methodology to future archeologists. The site was one of the fifty three stations that dotted the Tōkaidō road, 53 stations taken from the 53 Buddhist saints that Buddhist disciple Sudhana visited to receive teachings in his quest for enlightenment. Professor Wasabi was thinking he wished he could impart some of that enlightenment to his students as he walked over to where the woman had flown. She was standing on the side of the pit pointing down at two of her friends who were still excavating.

"What have you…" the professor stopped. He froze as he looked down in the shallow grave at the grizzly sight of two female corpses. "Stop!, stop now! Get out of there! Oyamaa! Oh my! We need to call the police right away."

"Why professor this is our find?" said one of the boys looking at the other in disbelief. "Look how well preserved they are after all this time. This could be an important discover. You can publish this and we'll be famous."

"Famous fools! _ōbaka_, idiots don't you remember that it was forbidden for women to travel the road alone. What was the average height of the Japanese female back then, much shorter than the two you have here. You idiots are you blind they're both blonde. How many tall blonde women were around in the Edo period? They have buttons! Did you both sleep through my class? They're well preserved because they haven't been dead that long. You've discovered a homicide."

The two men in the grave jumped out kicking and clawing to get out staring back down at the two dead women as the girl turned and heaved.

"Now that you're done changing the face of modern archeology cover the site and wait for the police. No one touches anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan walked into Castle and he noticed immediately tensions seemed to be running a little high. Chuck was sitting at the Conference table with Sarah but she had the look of death while Chuck had his sad puppy dog face on. It was the same one Chuck had when he knew he'd done something wrong. Morgan gave them both a double take before trying to start a conversation.

"Excuse me but…" Morgan started to say but got shut down right away.

"Be quiet Morgan we're talking," said Chuck. Even though they technically hadn't said a word since he walked in. But he thought it best if he kept quiet and feel out the situation first.

"Move along Casey's in the armory," said Sarah as she took a sip from her coffee cup staring down Chuck.

"Jesus anyone ever tell you that you can look really scary. Guys did someone turn down the thermostat in here. It's warmer in the freezers in Orange orange," said Morgan as he got himself a cup of coffee then he turned with the pot in his hand. "Would any one like…."

"No just shut up Morgan," said Chuck. "We're having a private conversation and we'd like to be left alone while we have our discussion."

"Get in here imbecile if you want to live," said Casey as he tried to grabbed him but as John was pulling him into the armory Sarah called Morgan back.

"Wait Morgan, come here. Let's let Morgan decide who's right and who's wrong."

"Sorry I tried to save you but every man for himself," said Casey as he retreated back inside the armory closing the door and putting it in lock down.

"Guys I really can't stay I've got get back upstairs. It's about time for Big Mike to go on his Subway break and you know how he gets. Plus I can't leave Fernando and Skip alone there's no telling what they'll get into."

"Sit down," said Sarah as she shoved a chair that slide across the floor to him. "Morgan what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Alex and I are coming over to your place along with Big Mike and my mother. Why is there a problem?" asked Morgan as he looked back and forth at the both of them.

"No of course not there's no problem," said Chuck. "Like I said Love I will handle it. I don't mind doing the cooking. I like cooking I don't see the problem with me doing it for Thanksgiving."

"Morgan do you know who else my sweet loving kind husband has invited over," asked Sarah but her face said anything but sweet, loving and kind. If it said anything it said pissed and scary.

"Well there's Casey," said Morgan and when he mention his name Casey banged on the glass wall from the armory. "What was that?"

"Nothing, please continue," said Sarah. "Who else is coming?"

"Well Casey's bringing Kat. Gertrude I think is still with her energy consultant," said Morgan as he looked over at Casey who had made a small hangman's noose in the armory then he pointed at it then at Morgan.

"There will also be Ellie, Awesome and Clara," said Morgan as he took a big gulp. "I'm not sure about Mary, Emma, Molly or Jack."

"How many of the women that are supposed to be at our apartment know how to cook?" said Sarah finally driving home her problem with Chuck's holiday plan.

"Well they all do… well except one," said Morgan as Chuck banged his head on the desk. Morgan had sealed his doom.

"Et tu, Brute," said Chuck as he leaned back in his chair waiting for Sarah's next question.

"And who pray tell might that be? Do I know her?"

"Okay, okay you're right I throw myself on the mercy of the court. I plead innocent by right of insanity. I see your point but you're making too much out of it."

"Oh Chuck you invited God and country over to our apartment so everyone can see I can't cook. Everyone will be measuring whatever we do against what Ellie served last year. I would've preferred to do something a little bit more intimate then next year move into it like what we talked about and agreed on."

"No one's going to compare your cooking to Ellie's," said Morgan. "You don't have to worry about that."

"See tell her Morgan. See even Morgan agrees."

"Yeah like there's a comparison with your greasy corn dogs or the toxic nacho cheese. Ellie's cooking is light years ahead so there's nothing to compare. Don't worry everyone knows you can't cook."

"Not helping. Morgan don't you need to get back to work," said Chuck as Sarah was beginning to circle behind the little guy bearded guy. Thinking fast to save Morgan's life, Chuck jerked Morgan out of his chair then sent him along with his coffee cup in his hand then he stood watching him until he was gone. "Don't listen to Morgan the man eats cereal with a fork."

"Oh I know I'm making a mountain out of a molehill but I want this to go right. Your family and our friends came through for me and I just think I need to show them I'm grateful."

"You can do that by not treating us like you did that group of French diplomats," said Casey as he walked through.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? They were French assassins and I got them before they got me. You know I'm glad I did."

"Yeah Casey and me too. Love remember, you made that wonderful Chocolate soufflé, right?"

"The one you caught on fire then stomped in the bathtub. You mean that one besides she bought that from the pastry shop next to Large Mart."

"John don't you have something to do like counting bullets or something. Look at the monitor there's a single white female making the turn at homes and gardens. John she's eyeing the beastmaster."

"I'm out of here I've got a woman to save. I don't care what you two decide just I need to give Kat some advance notice," said Casey as he ran out to grab the elevator up.

"You know sooner or later he's going to figure out that's a video clip and the woman is always the same one."

"I don't know about that but I think of this more like a Pavlov's dog experiment. I think his dog was called Casey if I remember correctly. I read it in a footnote somewhere," said Chuck getting Sarah to smile. "Okay I'll admit I screwed up but it just made sense to invite everyone over instead of going all the way to Ellie's in Chicago. Morgan needs to be here the next day for Black Friday so Alex couldn't come either and if she doesn't come Kat won't which meant no Casey."

"I know and you're right," said Sarah as Chuck came over and hugged her. "But you should've warned me in advance so I could find a mission to be on. Some place far, far away."

"Oh no you don't, no solo missions and I've told Beckman that. Those days are over, its you and me now babe."

"Chuck how big a turkey do we need? Will it fit in the oven or do we need a new stove too? Do we go roasted or smoked or both one each? Ham, do we want ham too and we have to have stuffing, right? It's a given so do we go bread or cornbread with gravy? I know Morgan likes sweet potatoes with marshmallows but we also need to think about desert, pumpkin and mincemeat pies? Oh crap cranberries. I almost forgot cranberry sauce whole berry or jelly? We need to plan this out this is not something we can improvise."

"Love you're spiralling. Don't freak out. If worse comes to worst we can always flash."

"You're right I hadn't thought about that," said Sarah as she looked at Chuck smiling and holding a laugh inside. "You know I have a tendency to become violent with people who make fun of me."

"Maybe we out to go back to the supply room and you could rough me up a bit," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I hate you," she replied as she put her arms around him pulling him in tight and kissing him.

"Yuck," said Casey as he walked back in. "I must be slipping because that woman keeps getting away before I can get up to her. But just like a woman, present company excluded, she just can't make up her mind she keeps looking at the same grill every time she comes in."

"Very observant," said Chuck as Sarah elbowed him in the side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two men in black walked into a police morgue in the town of Shizuoka accompanied by agents from the Jōhōhonbu Defense Intelligence. The largest of Japanese intelligence agencies created and modeled after the American Defense Intelligence Agency. They walked into the autopsy room and their Japanese escorts had the Medical Examiner pull out the two bodies then leave the room. One of the American agents took out his phone then under the watchful eye of the Japanese man in black he scanned the finger prints of both bodies. A few minutes later the agent's phone rang.

"General do we have confirmation? … Okay, then we do," said the Agent looking at everyone in the room. "Yes the agents from the Jōhōhonbu with us speak English," said the Agent and both men nodded. "My General wants to speak to both of you." He put the phone on speaker holding it so they all could hear.

"I want to thank you and your agency for your cooperation. I'm drafting a letter of thanks to your director as we speak. My two men with you will take custody of the remains now and have them transport to Naval Air Station Atsugi. They will see to all the paperwork and logistics thank you again."

"Very well," said the senior agent realizing they were politely being told to go away. He motioned for his partner to follow him and left, leaving the two Americans in the room with the bodies.

"They're gone. You can speak now General."

"I want a preliminary field test done right now then send the results back here addressed for my eyes only then transport. At Atsugi a team will be standing by to conduct another test. For no reason whatsoever are you to let those remains out of your sight. If anything happens to them I'll hold you and your partner responsible. If you value your continued employment by this agency then you don't want to try my patience. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am understood."

"Good coordinate with your Japanese counter parts and have them send me copies of everything they have. If they balk tell them they can call their director he's been looped in and press upon the need for secrecy."

While the agents were inside the morgue the coroner walked outside with the excuse that he wanted to smoke a cigarette. At the entrance to the police station the medical examiner held up a cigarette and the man in the glass booth smiled.

"You know as a Doctor you should know better," said the policeman joking with the M.E.

"I know but what can I say. You'd think I'd know better seeing what I see every day, all the black lungs and swollen hearts but I just can't seem to shake it. If the men downstairs ask for me tell them I stepped out for just a little while you don't have to tell them what I'm doing."

"Don't worry we smokers have to take care of each other."

The M.E. went out then disappeared around the corner walking down an alley. He tossed his cigarette he had in the trash pulling out his phone.

"You told me to call you if anyone came asking about those bodies, well I've got two American agents with a couple of men from the Jōhōhonbu. … What'd they want? They're taking the bodies to Atsugi but I was kicked out. …. I only know that because I saw the paperwork. …. Okay, if I find out anything else I'll contact you through the usual means."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie got up early, made coffee and had her first cup while everyone was still asleep. This was her quiet time before the hurricane of life hit. She was sitting at the table when she heard a loud bang at the door, the newspaper had just arrived. Devon had told her on more than one occasion that their newspaper boy was going to try out for the Cubs. If he could throw a ball like a newspaper he'd be in the major leagues before long. She went to the front door and got the paper off the front stoop. Looking next door she saw her neighbour was up already too staring back at her from her kitchen window both with coffee in their hands. The woman suddenly drew he curtains closed when she noticed Elli was looking at her.

"Whatever," said Ellie confirming what she had always thought that the woman was crazy. As she went back inside she opened the paper. There was an interesting article on the front cover about De-extinction.

"What are you reading honey," asked Devon standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and a cereal bar.

"Oh you're up. Here," said Ellie as she pulled the sports section for him. That was always Devon's favourite section. He had to keep track of how well the UCLA football team was doing in their division.

"Thanks dear but I asked you what you were reading. You looked like you were caught up in it like it was really interesting."

"Oh yes I guess I was there's an article on the front about De-extinction and how some scientists think they can bring back extinct animals or that's the theory at least. They tried with a mammoth but it didn't work because the DNA strain was too badly damage."

"What like Jurassic Park," said Devon as a sleepy Clara came walking out in her onesie with cats printed all over it. "Oh look out it's a saber-tooth Clara," said Devon grabbing up Clara as she screamed and laughed at the same time.

"You mean saber-tooth cat," corrected Clara after she got away from her father. "Why are we talking about extinct animals?"

"I was reading an article in the newspaper about how some scientists want to bring them back," said Ellie. "How'd you like a Dire wolf as a pet?"

"I don't know I just can't figure out why? If they're extinct there had to have been a reason," said Devon as he took the front page to read. "You can't bring back a carnivore if you don't bring back something for him to eat like an herbivore.

"You mean like Miss Truly my teacher? I heard some of the janitors say that she should be put out to pasture. I thought that was funny but what did they mean?"

"Nothing, hey look at the time. You need to hurry up and change or you're going to make me late. I've got a couple of early morning appointments. I had to move them so I could free my calendar for Thanksgiving with Chuck and Sarah. Devon you did clear yours didn't you?"

"Of course I did, how could I forget something like that. Listen why don't you go on into the hospital? I've got the morning free so I can take care of our little hellcat," said Devon as Clara growled and hissed curling her fingers like claws.

"Okay thanks because I really am in a rush now," said Ellie as she gave Devon a kiss then planted one on Clara's forehead. Clara made a purring noise.

"Have a good day Miss Kitty," said Ellie as she caressed Clara's face. "I'll see you for lunch," yelled El as she ran out the door.

Ellie backed out of her drive then got out on the Kennedy Expressway wanting to beat the traffic and get to the hospital early. She did have two early morning appointments but she wanted to get to her office as soon as possible so she could call Sarah. She remembered what it was like when Devon's parents Woody and Honey came to diner. It definitely wasn't awesome.

Parking in her reserved spot Ellie dashed straight into the hospital. She went over to get her second shot of coffee and as she was waiting she rehearsed in her head what she was going to say to Sarah.

"The usual Doctor Woodcomb," yelled the man behind the counter. He had to yell with all the people circling round and the echo in the cafeteria. It was impossible to be heard otherwise.

"Yes Joe," she yelled back. She got her order and was turning to head for her office when she ran square into General Beckman.

"Doctor we need to talk," said the General. She noticed Ellie's happy attitude and cheerful smile suddenly disappeared.

"Oh it's you. Really I don't have the time I've got two early morning appointments but I can see you somewhere between when hell freezes over and the thirtieth of February."

"Well you don't have to worry about your morning appointments. They're being seen by military doctors. But there isn't anything wrong with them that a few little blue pills and a kick in the behind wouldn't take care of."

"I didn't know you went to medical school and were board certified. You know every time I see you there's always a problem."

"Well if you'd invite me over sometimes then I wouldn't have to show up only when there's a national emergency. Here look at this folder," said the General as she took Ellie's coffee as she passed her the folder. "Go ahead and look at it I think you'll find it interesting."

"Oh these are autopsy reports. I'll give you credit original names patient X and patient Y. You know you could give them real names," said Ellie as she thumbed through the findings until she got to the DNA analysis. "Wait this has got to be a mistake. They can't have…Wait a minute," said Ellie as she compared their finger prints. "This report can't be correct. Two people can't have the same DNA although maybe in rare cases of monozygotic twins but their fingerprints are identical which is impossible. General you need to send this back and ask for another autopsy to be performed."

"What if I told you that was the third one I've had done and the conclusions were the same in all three?"

"I'd say I'd have to do the autopsy myself."

"Then shall we go down to the morgue."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Sarah ran home after talking with Chuck to check on Sam even though there was no need. Kat had volunteered to watch Sam while Sarah was at work and when Alex was unavailable. Since Alex was moving towards becoming a full-fledged agent it wasn't fair to her to keep her tied down with a cover job that was a real full time position. Chuck thought Kat had volunteered so she'd be next door to Casey something both adamantly denied it. "The lady doth protest too much," said Chuck quoting Roan and Shakespeare on more than one occasion. This was what Sarah was thinking smiling to herself as she walked through the courtyard at Echo Park to her front door.

"Mamma," yelled Sam as she assaulted her as soon as she walked through the door. Sarah bent down and Sam wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug.

"I'm sorry Kat I should've called to tell you I was dropping by but I need to get some measurements. I've got to go shopping. Would you like to come with me? We could bring Sam along with us and I could use your advice."

"Sure we were just coloring we can do that when we get back. Just I need to be back by lunchtime John's supposed to drop by with sandwiches from Lou's. He goes on about how good her pastrami is all the time. I'm glad Lou isn't older or I'd be jealous."

"Believe me I know what you mean," said Sarah without going into explanations. It was better if she put certain thoughts out of her head.

Kat watched Sarah as she sat Sam down then she took out a tape measure from her purse and began measuring her oven size. It was everything Kat could do not laugh.

"Sarah what are you doing? Does it have something to do with the invitation we got for Thanksgiving?" asked Kathleen. "Sweetie do you need help? "

"No I've got this," said Sarah but as she sat on her kitchen floor she realized she didn't. "Well maybe I do. I really don't know where to start from."

"First of all you need to relax. Second come on let's get Sam changed then let's go down to the grocery store together and see what we can find," said Kat as she helped Sarah up then they took Sam to her room and changed her.

"I appreciate this you don't know what I've got to live up to. Chuck's sister has been preparing Thanksgiving dinner for the Bartowski family since she was fourteen and she lays out a feast every year."

"Since she was fourteen? Well I guess I started learning how to cook from my mother when I was twelve and Alex started helping me out about the same time." But Kat knew that wasn't what Sarah meant. "I'm sorry I'm not helping."

"I spent most of my childhood living out of hotel rooms so there wasn't a kitchen for me to learn how to cook in." She left out that she didn't have a mother to teach her as that was a little too personal as well as painful.

"Okay we've got our traveling clothes on," said Kat. "I think we're ready to make a break for it."

"Not so fast we're missing one thing," said Sarah as she handed Sam Mr. Rabbit. Sam grabbed hold of him putting him under her arm then with the other reached out to be held. Sarah picked her up and as she did Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Not in her wildest dreams, living out of one hotel room after another first with her father and then with the company did she ever think she'd end up here. There was one man responsible for all this and she loved him. She had Chuck to thank for all this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie followed the General down out back into the lobby then rode the elevator down to morgue. As they descended Ellie looked over the charts the General had given her so she would know what to look for during the autopsy. Typically mortuaries in hospitals are located in the basement with cargo access in the back to facilitate transportation and so the living won't be troubled. However, today the silence was disturbed by a black transport vehicle and men in black who off loaded from it.

"Do you have any questions before you begin," asked the General reading the perplexed look Ellie had as she read the test results.

"I'm going to have everything redone. I want all the labs done here by us," said Ellie as she put on an apron and face mask. "Here make yourself useful," said Ellie to one of the men in black. "Help me double glove. Are you going to come in with me?"

"Of course," said the General. Ellie handed her a face shield then they walked inside the autopsy room. Lying on two tables were two body bags. Ellie took a deep breath as she opened the first one but what she saw she was not prepared for. She had to force herself to switch to clinical mode to do what she had to do. She examined the first body reopening the 'Y' section looking over the internal organs then she did the same with the second. After she was done she drew tissue and body fluids for further testing.

"Okay I'm done," said Ellie as she walked out with the samples. "These need to go to the lab. Wait one moment please" said Ellie as she fought back tears and supported herself against the counter top.

"I understand Dr. Woodcomb, take your time," said the General as she stood close to her in case she needed her help.

"Your two bodies in there," said Ellie as she sniffled. "Unless the labs come back with something that your other experts missed, died of natural causes. One seemed to die from some sort of respiratory complication and the other from heart disease but both seemed to stem from some sort of strange mutation. I noticed in the work you had done previously, there were strange markers on the fourth chromosome which I think needs further analysis."

"Could it be used to tell which one is the original?" said the General. It suddenly hit Ellie like a lightning bolt the ramifications of her work and what the General really wanted from her.

"I guess it could but if the original had the same defect. It would be the source and continually replicated from there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat in Castle thinking over what a huge fiasco this Turkey day dinner had become and ways he could make Sarah feel better. When suddenly he got an idea and began looking on the internet for Thanksgiving dinner takeaways. Where could he get the whole dinner cooked and delivered? He found a few options that weren't that bad as long as you weren't a turkey but before he did anything that he could be prosecuted for or held accountable he decided he needed to talk to Sarah first. As he was finishing up the monitor came on telling him he had an incoming video call from Ellie.

"Speak of the devil," said Chuck as Ellie came on the screen. "Hey Sis how is everything in the windy city? How's my niece and Captain Awesome?"

"Everyone's fine. How's Sarah and Sam? I hope everyone is okay?" said Ellie. Idiot, she wanted to tell herself, of course they would be. Now she was babbling.

"Everyone's okay. Sarah's looking forward to you guys coming. She's out now starting to get things together for Thanksgiving. El I have a big favor and if you can ask Awesome and Clara to agree. Sarah's worried her cooking won't be up to speed especially against yours."

"Oh she doesn't have anything to worry about. That was part of why I wanted to call. I would've call earlier but I got caught up in work," said Ellie as she looked past the monitor to General Beckman. Diane was giving her an evil look.

"Just goes to prove great minds think alike. I'm sure she'd appreciate the pep talk and any helpful hints you can offer up like how big a turkey will we need?"

"I'll send you a website that's got a turkey calculator but my estimate with the way Morgan eats is about twenty pounds. If it makes her feel better remind her that I almost committed an unpardonable sin by forgetting to put marshmallows on the sweet potatoes for Morgan."

"Yeah I remember but the truth was it was my fault because I forgot the marshmallows in the herder," said Chuck as he laughed. "I should remind Sarah that was when Morgan was dating Anna and Anna made that green bean _casserole_."

"Oh my God don't remind me about that. It gave me enough raw fiber for a week," said Ellie as the General crossed her arms and started tapping her feet.

"El I think you ought to have your tech check out you mic I'm picking a tapping sound. You might want to change it out before it goes out on you."

"I'll look into it, but …" Ellie started to speak but Chuck cut her off.

"At one point she was talking about having to buy a new oven to fit the turkey. She even went home to measure the oven to see how big a turkey would fit. If you were here you two could talk this out and I'm sure she'd feel better."

"A new oven is a little over the top, but about being there… well to make a long story short the reason I called is a conference just came up and I said what the heck why not go. I'll be flying in tomorrow and I hate to impose but with Emma and Molly staying in our old apartment I was wondering if you could put me up for a few days."

"That's great news! But you know they're in Montenegro with Jack. The place does need to be cleaned up though and I've been busy here. Keep this between us but I was going to have the agency clean it before you guys got in. I figured I could tell them that the place needed to be sanitized to remove trace DNA and they wouldn't ask why. What the General doesn't know won't hurt her," said Chuck as he laughed but Ellie was looking at Beckman and she wasn't.

"Oh I think she might have a different opinion but anyway I'll send you all my flight information. Maybe if Sarah picks me up we can talk and I can put her at ease. We'll have a girl talk."

"That sounds like a good idea send me the information and I'll talk with her when I get home. I know she'll appreciate any sisterly advice you can give her," said Chuck as they got ready to hang up. "Until tomorrow love you guys."

"Love you too," said Ellie as she hung up. "I hope you realize what a jerk you made me feel like having to lie to my brother. I hope this is worth it because Chuck may never forgive me when he finds out."

"It's for the greater good and I'm sure he'll understand once he finds out everything. I'm sorry Doctor but this is the way it has to be. I want you to observe everything until the labs come back and I have a chance to bring in an expert in biomedical engineering."

"I hope your expert is a good one and knows what he's doing because if that chromosome defect is in the original them it will be almost impossible to tell the original from the copy."

"Our expert knows the field quite well and I'm sure given the proper incentive can come up with something definitive." Ellie should've know something was up when Beckman avoided using the personal pronoun.

"I hope you're right because the last thing we need is a rabbit out of the hat trick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was working on invoices trying to make head from talls from the consignments when Skip and Fernando came walking into his office then they just stood there looking up at the ceiling. Morgan had adopted a new managerial technique that Big Mike had taught him. Bike Mike learned it at his twelve and a half week course he took at the El Guando School of Finance – 'Ignore the help and they will go away.' After a half hour they were still there and Morgan was about to lose his patience when Big Mike came running in.

"Out of my way fools. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have work to do or something? And with the something I mean work or are trying to prove that we don't need you?"

"What's the problem Big Mike," said Morgan knowing good and well where the conversation was heading.

"I was out back finishing my Danielle Steele novel thinking about your mamma and let me tell you this book once you start it you don't want the lay it down.

"I'm sure," said Morgan, "Jesus Christ why my Mom in a Danielle Steele novel, no erase the thought."

"I guess it was written in the heavens because she sure had me howling at the moon. Let me tell you son, I mean boss no I mean son…."

"You wanted to say 'muy caliente' I know. Jesus what did I ever do?" said Morgan as he dropped his pen on his desk. "Okay what is it Big Guy?"

"You need to come with me and see for yourself, they're on a pallet out in the loading bay. I noticed them after the delivery truck left. I was on page fifty-three and I just had to reach the end of the chapter."

"Okay lead the way and you two come with us," said Morgan as he herded Skip and Fernando. He'd teach them to loaf around like he used to do. "Sounds to me like there's merchandise to put on the shelves."

"Oh man that's not why we're here," said Skip walking behind them through the store. "Tell him Fernando… Go ahead… You know about your idea."

"You two had an idea well that's surprising," said Big Mike, "half a brain plus half a brain equals a dimwit. So it took both of you to come up with it? But that's probably it until the next millennium."

"Well we were wondering since we don't have plans for Thanksgiving if…"

"If you wanted to camp out in the store, sounds like a good idea so you can keep an eye on all the new stock we're getting in for Black Friday."

"Son you make your old man proud," said Big Mike, "makes me want to well up."

"You were supposed to get us invited over. Now we're stuck here, way to go idiot," said Skip as he slapped Fernando in the back of the head.

"Ouch that hurt! I didn't hear any bass in your voice pencil neck eraser top," said Fernando as he shoved him back.

"Will you two cut it out," said Morgan as Chuck came walking by. "You look awfully chipper considering you were in the dog house this morning."

"That was this morning now I'm back in the house," said Chuck. "Oh Ellie will be staying with us for a few day starting tomorrow. Where are you guys headed anyway?"

"Come one Bartowski this is partly your fault," said Big Mike as Chuck gave them a perplexed look then shrugged his shoulders and fell in next to Morgan.

"So you told Sarah already right that Ellie's dropping in and she's cool with it," said Morgan as they went through the double swinging doors into the back.

"I'll tell her tonight when I go home but she'll be cool with it. Hey it's Ellie what problem can that be?" said Chuck looking over at Big Mike who was shaking his head.

"I hope you didn't strip your bed linens in the kennel because you're going to need them tonight. You're going to drop on your woman that her sister in law is going to come and visit at the last minute? And that she's going to stay with you? There are beds that need to be made, floors that need cleaning and walls that need scrubbing. Let's not even talk about the bathroom and take my word you'll hear the famous 'a woman notices these kinds of things' if you protest. Mark my word if I were you I'd camp out tonight in home theater."

"Big I appreciate the advice but Sarah's not that type of girl but you're right I need to go home and put things in order."

"Maybe she won't she's already got you trained."

"What are we looking at anyway?" said Morgan. He appreciated for once Big Mike wasn't talking about his mom.

"They're right here," said Big Mike as he put his hand on a stack of about a hundred dvds still on a pallet to be off loaded.

"Okay so? They do seem like a lot but we can put some of them out on the video rack then make a display with another group."

"Wait a minute Morgan. You want to make a display with these? What kind of display do you have in mind," said Chuck after he looked over one then he grabbed the invoice to check the order. "You can't put these in the store."

"I know they're a lot someone obviously screwed up the order but we'll get by."

"I'd watch my word choice," said Chuck handing him one of the dvds. "Skip did you order a hundred hard drives or A Hundred Drive Hards, Irene Demova's latest movie."

"Don't look at me it's not my fault I've got dyslexia," said Skip trying to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah and I caught it from him before any one blames me," said Fernando. "Just think Skip we've got a hundred movies to watch in home theater. I wonder if the plot is any good."

"Oh no, none of these are to be opened here in the store. They are to stay on the pallet under a sheet and the delivery truck is to come as soon as possible and remove said merchandise. If I find one dvd missing, unwrapped or soiled in anyway I'll drop kick you into tomorrow. Now let's get back to work."

Skip and Fernando left shoving each other heading back towards the main floor while Big Mike pocketed a dvd then started to leave.

"Big Mike what'd I just say?"

"Son let's just think of this as a training film," said Big Mike as he turned around and left humming a Joe Cocker tune.

"Chuck, go down to Castle get the largest gun Casey has and shoot me in the head… please. I must have some serious karma to atone for."

"I hear you little buddy I'm trying to unhear it too."

"Well Chuck no matter how bad it gets just remember you have that to go home to," said Morgan as Sarah walked through the swinging doors with Sam in her arms.

"Morgan oh…," said Sarah as she saw the dvd in his hand and read the title then she gave him a strange look.

"Oh this, no this isn't mine, it's Chuck's," said Morgan as he tossed it back to Chuck. Sarah gave them both a look.

"No it was a shipping error. We were supposed to get a hundred hard drives instead these. Morgan's having them shipped back."

"Good, I was going to ask if we added an adult section. I wanted to know if you needed a ride home. I took Kat home after we went shopping and I could us a hand with the bags."

"Sure you'll save me from grabbing a herder and I was about to go home away way," said Chuck as he took Sam. They walked back out front then out to the car. Chuck put Sam in her infant seat with Mr. Rabbit then got in. He noticed next to Sam the whole back was packed tight with groceries and as he was looking she caught his grin.

"Okay, you were right when I went shopping with Kathleen, she and I started talking about what Thanksgiving really means. The more we talked the more I understood that I had a lot to be thankful for starting with you so we came up with the menu. Do you think I over did it?" Chuck leaned over and kissed her then she started the car heading home.

"I just hope we have enough room in the fridge but I agree we both have a lot to be thankful for. For me it starts with you and Sam then our families and friends but mostly I'm thankful for every moment I'm with you." Sarah leaned over and kissed him at the first light then they went home.

Once they got there Chuck unloaded the car as Sarah took care of Sam getting her supper ready then tried to feed her. Tried to being the operative word because Sam was more interested in what Chuck was doing as he tried to accommodate everything in the fridge. So as Sarah tried to put a spoonful of food in her mouth Sam would bat it away trying to get it out of her way so she could see Chuck figure out the puzzle.

"Okay I see we have to wait until your father gets done," said Sarah as Chuck turned around to see what was going on.

"What? Oh I'm sorry but I think I did it. Everything is in except for this bottle of chardonnay. I'm afraid there's only one thing we can do with it. I'm sorry but we're going to have to drink it."

"Just look and see how that turned out. I guess we'll just have to sacrifice," said Sarah as she turned around and got two glasses out. Sam giggled then picked up her spoon and finished feeding herself. Chuck and Sarah toasted then stood watching Sam eat as they were watching Chuck received a text message.

"Oh crap I almost forgot to tell you. Ellie's dropping in tomorrow for a couple days and she asked if she could stay with us. I couldn't say no."

"Sure no problem," said Sarah. "She can either sleep on the sofa or we can put a guest bed in Sam's room for her."

"Are you sure?" said Chuck amazed after what Big Mike had told him, but that just confirmed to him that Sarah was an exceptional girl… and he was the luckiest man on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Ellie had to cancel her luncheon appointment with Devon so she could walk some of the tests through the lab. Then she received a final briefing from the General before she went home to break the news that she would be out of town for a few days in L.A. Devon knew something was up when he got home. Clara was already home and Ellie was cooking supper. When Clara asked if she'd be able to see Chuck and Sarah she was a little evasive at first then she said she'd be staying with them. Devon thought Ellie's behavior was odd and he thought he knew why so he waited until Clara went to bed then had Ellie sit next to him.

"Something is going on that you're not telling us," said Devon. "Does this have to do with General Beckman? I thought I saw her in the hospital and now this sudden trip. Are Chuck and Sarah all right?"

"Yes… I mean no… Devon I don't know. Wait a minute," she said as she got up and took the folder the General had given to her out of her bag then handed it to Devon. "What you're about to read is classified so you can't repeat what you read."

"Wow babe, if this has to do with Chuck's spy life do we really want to get involved. You know what happened the last time we got involved."

"If you want to know you have to read the report," said Ellie as she looked at him with her sad eyes. Whatever it was it was bothering her so he had no choice but to read it.

"This is an autopsy report,' said Devon stating the obvious. He flipped through the pages until he got to the lab results. "This can't be. Someone made a mistake."

"That's what I said, so the General brought the bodies here. I did my own examination and I can confirm the physical findings as far as the labs I have no reason to doubt them but I've got new tests being done."

"The heart disease that the one patient died from looks like a form of progeria, rapid aging disease, I saw a patient who suffered from it when I was interning. But this is usually something children are born with and die way before they reached the age of your patients. I think the record is fourteen. I don't see any photos what did they look like physically? There are usually physical markers."

"There outward appearance was normal as much as I could tell and I see what you're saying but no there were none of the markers or I'd have thought about that."

"I don't understand why you have to go to L.A.? What's Chuck's connection to this? Or are you using that computer in his head to consult?"

"No not exactly…" Ellie was about the answer when Clara came into their bedroom sleepy eyed. Devon closed the folder and put it away as Clara ran over to Ellie and hugged her.

"What's the matter sweetie," said Ellie as she brushed Clara's hair back. Devon got up and sat on her other side as they both hugged her.

"Darling can you tell us what the matter is? Did you have a nightmare?" asked Devon as Clara looked back over at him and nodded her head.

"I dreamed Chuck and Sarah got hurt," said Clara in a thin little voice. "And you were in it too but I couldn't figure out if you were helping them or not."

"Well I think we need to eat lighter at night especially if we go to bed early. Come on I'll take you back to bed and stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Dad, Mom can I sleep with you guys for tonight, please," implored Clara with her little scared eyes. "I don't want to be by myself."

"Okay but if you snore too loudly I'm going to put you outside in the car," said Devon as Clara got mad.

"I don't snore!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Chuck and Sarah finally got Sam to bed it was late. She was all spun up from her outing at the supermarket and Chuck didn't help. He and she played in her room with Mr. Rabbit and her new friend Bunny. Sarah stood in the doorway watching the two of them until Chuck reached over and pulled her in to join the fun. It was an evening to remember.

Sarah was sitting on the bed brushing her hair before turning in when Chuck walked in and sat down next to her. He took the brush from her hand then continued brushing.

"I want to apologize if I pushed you into this dinner without talking to you first. You were right in getting mad at me."

"Chuck I over reacted and like I said I think I'm looking forward to it actually. It'll be nice to get everyone together. It'll be nice to have Ellie here tomorrow too."

"I'm glad you see it this way," said Chuck as he kissed her but then she pulled away.

"But that doesn't mean at Christmas we do a repeat," she said as she kissed him. "At least not until the new stove gets here."

"What!" said Chuck as he looked at her and she began to laugh. "Humor, funny I like it," he said as they fell back on the bed.

"You realize I have to be at the airport tomorrow morning early to meet Ellie," said Sarah as he kissed her wrapping his arms around her feel the warmth of her body close to his. "Hey mister do you want me to leave your sister at the arrival gate?"

"Maybe she could catch a taxi," Chuck said as he kissed her not wanting to let go. "Oh… but no you're right."

"I don't want to be right," said Sarah as she kissed him back. "You know wrong is sometimes good too," she whispered in his ear. Chuck reached up and switched the lights off.

Chuck woke up it was four in the morning and he was wide awake. He rolled over and watched Sarah sleep with his pajama top on that was her new night attire… not that he minded. It looked better on her anyway. But as he was watching her sleep he thought he heard a noise outside. Thinking maybe Sam was awake he got up to investigate. Chuck walked over to Sam's room as quietly as he could.

"Jesus," said Chuck as stepped on a toy, or so he thought, then felt something stick him in the foot. He hobbled around until he was able to make it to the courtyard where he could have a scream. He thought he heard a car drive off but at the same time Casey came walking in.

"Bartowski are you trying to make it rain. Right now the only thing you're missing is a feather in your hair and some war paint."

"Funny John and where are you dragging in from? Were you out on some secret mission that Beckman had you doing? Don't worry; I know if you were you couldn't say I was going to put a pot of coffee on would you like some?"

"Let me go in freshen up and shave first then I'll be right over. But aren't you afraid we're going to wake Sarah up."

"I've got to wake her up soon anyway. She's driving to the airport this morning to get Ellie. Oh I guess I didn't see you yesterday after I got the news," said Chuck as Casey shook his head. "Well Ellie called and she's going to be staying with us for a few days."

"While she works on Beckman's project," asked Casey. He saw Chuck didn't know what he was talking about. "See computers don't know everything. I heard from one of my NSA buddies that Beckman made a trip to Chicago all hush-hush and now Ellie's coming here. You do the math."

"She told me she had a conference to attend. Crap that means she lied to me but Beckman probably told her not to tell me."

"Whatever, I'll be over in a bit. Have the coffee ready I'm going to need a lot. The mission was hard one" said Casey as he started to leave.

"I'm sure it was. Oh I'd take a shower too if I were you big guy you can still smell Kathleen's perfume on you," said Chuck smiling. Casey gave a grunt then left.

Chuck went back inside then made coffee and as the coffee was dripping into the pot he stood there looking at it. He couldn't help but wonder what the General had asked Ellie to do. Beckman should've talked to him, Ellie was his sister. But Diane was the director and if she didn't tell him then that could mean that he wouldn't have approved which meant it was dangerous. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the counter top. The stone counter was cool and soothing then he felt a warm hand caress his back.

"What's the matter," Sarah whispered in his ear. "Something is wrong or you've taken to praying to small electric appliances which is it?" Chuck laughed lifting up he kissed her.

"I love you and I'm really into your little quips. You've come a long way from when we first met when you told me you weren't funny. Do you remember that?"

"I think you said something like you were trying to figure out what was wrong with me and I said plenty. Then you said, 'and I was thinking either she's a cannibal or she's really not that funny, and you were pulling for cannibal because you'd never met one before."

"So have you suddenly decided to become a cannibal?" said Chuck as he kissed her.

"I could start with you," said Sarah as she bit him on the neck.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he walked in with his empty coffee cup in his hand. "Did you tell her yet that your sister lied to you?"

"What? Is that what's the matter with you this morning?" said Sarah as she took the pot and filled Casey's cup then reached for hers. "Strange my cup is missing I know I put it here last night."

"No it's still in the sink," said Chuck pointing at it. "When we went to bed we were tired then well… huh you know we got even more tired."

"I think this is all I need to know and that's too much," said Casey. "But I heard from one of my old NSA buddies that the General made a hush-hush trip to Chicago yesterday an off the book kind."

"Yes and then Ellie calls me about a conference here in L.A. she's supposed to attend but she never mentioned where the conference is being held or anything about it."

"So you two think she's what? On a mission for the General? Come on guys this is Ellie we're talking about. Chuck you're her brother you remember the fuss she made about you being a spy and how she made you quit. Do you guys really think she'd do anything what? Spy? I think you both are being a little silly."

"Do you really think so," said Chuck as he wash Sarah's cup from the sink then poured the coffee she had into it. "Remember Beckman's famous words 'you never say no to a general'. What if she's blackmailing Ellie in some way? She could easily set up El or Awesome in a malpractice law suit then threaten to have them lose their licenses. They'd lose their practises then their house. They'd end up on the street with little Clara begging for change on the subway."

"Sweetie you're spiralling don't freak out," said Sarah as she took his hand.

"Augh why'd you make him stop. He was on a roll there Chuck you should write episodes for soap operas like as the World Heaves or the Bold and the Disgusting.

"Funny John, very funny, now those quips I could do without. I was thinking maybe I ought to come with you to meet Ellie. I could help you with her bags and then we could all talk on the way back home."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Sarah. "If we all gang up on her we could spook her. If Beckman has got her working on something classified then she's told her not to say anything about it which means she can't tell us. So if you go at this head on she'll throw up a wall then we won't get any information out of her."

"You're right as usual as well as beautiful and smart," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Oh no not again," grunted Casey. "So what do we do?"

"I'll pick her up like planned then see what I can find out on the way back here then we play it by ear from there."

"Here," said Casey as he handed Sarah a GLG-4000 to track Ellie. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at Casey. "What I always carry a couple around you never know when you're going to meet someone and need to know where they're going."

"You know John I think that's called stalking and a little creepy," said Chuck as Sarah nodded but took it anyway.

"I hate to suggest this but we can break out the nanny cam while she's here but Casey, Sarah monitors the feed and she decides what we can see."

"Where's the fun in that."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well I need to go if I'm going to get to the airport on time to meet her flight," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck sitting her coffee cup in the sink. Then she grabbed her purse and keys and was out the door.

"I need to run too. I want to see if I can finally catch that lady who's been eyeing the beastmaster," said Casey. "Oh and Chuck, Kathleen might be a little late this morning. She had a busy night last night."

"I'm sure she did John. No problem," said Chuck as he opened the refrigerator wondering how he was supposed to get at Sam's yoghurts. "I think today we'll opt for cereal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie took a cab to the airport then checked her bags in and went through security. It was early so early that she made in through the TSA line in record time so she had time for a coffee at Starbucks. She was just sitting down when the General plopped down next to her with two men in black standing on both sides.

"You know we really have to stop meeting like this," said Ellie as she offered the General some of her blueberry whole wheat muffin.

"No thanks I've got to watch my weight. You know just because it says whole wheat doesn't mean that it's good for you?"

"Thank you Diane I'll keep that in mind but you didn't come here to comment on my breakfast choices. What is it?"

"I had your lab tests rushed through. I also made your hospital administrator happy by paying for all the overtime plus the government endowed the hospital with a sizable grant for research."

"Research into what? If it's what's in that folder it's both ethically and morally wrong not to mention that it's illegal."

"I left the administrator the choice on how to spend the money. But about what you just said, yes in this country all that is true; however, not all countries see the issue in the same way so black and white, cut and dry."

"Well I won't play God and I don't think anyone else should either. On that I won't budge so if you're looking…"

"Don't get so angry I hear what you're saying and I want you to know I agree with you on this. However, I think we need to understand what's been done and the only way to do that is to begin by asking how. That we won't know until you start to wrap your head around it."

"You said you had an expert coming in, when will he be in L.A. This needs to be taken care of as soon as possible."

"I never said he, we're having a little bit of difficulty finding her but I've been promised she should be with you tomorrow that will give you today to do your observations. Tomorrow we'll bring in the target for testing and interrogation. I don't like this anymore than you do…"

"That remains to be seen," said Ellie as she looked the General I the eye. 'I'm doing this for my brother."

"I know you are," said the General as one of her men bent down and whispered something into her ear. "It seems they're boarding your plane. I had you upgraded to first class so you'll have more room to look over the files I brought for you. Doctor I'm doing this for both Sarah and Chuck."

The General had her men help Ellie get her things together then escorted her over to the departure gate.

"I'll see you in L.A. I'm leaving from here to round up that expert and escort her personally to you at Westside Medical."

Ellie board the plane and was seated in first class. After the plane took off she pulled out the lab work and started looking through it. The flight attendant brought her coffee which she needed. The results confirmed the same gene marker that she noticed in the previous lab work up. All on the fourth chromosome she had a working theory that she needed to bounce off this so-called expert but she'd have to wait a day to do that.

"Can I get you anything else," asked the flight attendant giving Ellie a start. "Oh I'm sorry if I startled you but would you like some more coffee?"

"Yes please," said Ellie as she yawned. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be I understand I'd like to be back in bed too. These early morning flights are murder," said the attendant as she filled Ellie's cup. "If you need anything else just push the call button."

"Thanks," said Ellie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Combined with the fact that she hadn't slept much, the early morning hour and the flight she was dragging now. She could only image what she'd feel like when she reached L.A. Sarah was waiting for her when she walked off the plane. Using her credentials she was able to get past TSA and she was the first person Ellie met.

"El how was the flight," said Sarah as she kissed her the led her through the airport to retrieve her bags. Already Sarah noticed something off with Ellie she hadn't given her the big bear hug. But she blew it off probably just tiredness. "So El Chuck told me you're in town for a big medical conference, what's it about?"

"Oh just medical stuff," Ellie said as they got her bag. She only brought one there just wasn't time to pack and she had been in a hurry. "I shouldn't say this but I heard from Chuck that you were having some problems with Thanksgiving?"

"I was but I think I've gotten over the initial terror of having to cook for that many people and now I think I'm actually going to enjoy it. Maybe you can look over what Kathleen and I bought then look at what's left to get and give me any suggestions about what's missing. That is if you aren't too busy with your conference?" said Sarah as they got into her car and pulled out heading back to home.

"No, no I'll make time for you. After all what are sisters for, the main thing is not to forget the sweet potatoes."

"And the marshmallows I know Chuck reminded me but who could forget Morgan's face when he saw they were missing."

"Indeed who could forget," Ellie put a mental tick in a box as they were talking. "Maybe you should think about a green bean casserole as a side dish?"

"Why? Oh I get it everyone will remember Anna's so mine would have to be an improvement. Not a bad idea."

"Have you thought about dessert? I know everyone makes pies but you could do that thing you made when you first came over. Oh what was it again?" asked Ellie as they pulled up at Echo Park and got out

"You mean the chocolate soufflé. The one Chuck set on fire and stomped out in the bathtub, that one? Ellie I have a confession to make," said Sarah as she looked down at the ground. "Well I really didn't make it; I bought it at the pastry shop next to Large Mart."

"Oh that's the best news you could ever have told me," said Ellie as she hugged Sarah giving her one of her famous rib crushers. Sarah was really worried now.

"If I had known you cared that much I would've told you years ago."

"Hey can I get in on this? Kathleen is running late, Sarah. I'll explain later but how's my sister," said Chuck as he walked out with Sam. He could tell by the fact that Sarah looked blue that she needed some relief.

"Oh there's my niece," said Ellie as she knelt down and gave Sam a kiss. But before Chuck or Sarah could stop her, Sam gave Ellie a caress that left a large red mark on her cheek.

Chuck and Sarah were embarrassed at the time but after everything Chuck couldn't help but wonder if Sam didn't know what she was doing.

"We sorry but she doesn't know her own strength yet," said Sarah as she took Ellie inside while Chuck took care of the bag with Sam.

"I want to hear all about this conference you're attending and what new medical breakthroughs we can expect," yell Chuck as he and Sam walked behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck asked Ellie about the fictitious medical conference she was supposed to be attending so she described the last one she attended to make it sound realistic. At the same time she made mental notes of everything she saw around her. When Kat arrived to watch Sam Ellie suggested they make a run to the Buy More.

"Let me get this," said Chuck amazed and looking over at Sarah who just shrugged her shoulders. "You want to go to the Buy More to say hello to Morgan? The same Morgan you issued a 'no touch' policy in ninety-eight. Are we talking about that Morgan?"

"Yes well he's got a girlfriend now and things have changed so yeah I'd like to see him. That is if he's at work?"

"A fiancée actually, they're engaged, although it does seem like they're going for some sort of record as the world's longest engagement. What can I say we you find the right person you know they're it," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah.

"So let's make a run," said Sarah. They left Kat with Sam then piled into Sarah's car and drove straight over chatting along the way about how Clara, Devon and Chicago in that order. When they pulled in the parking lot Ellie notice Orange orange and had an idea.

"Why don't we get some yoghurt? You know I've been dying for one and we just can't seem to find any as good in Chicago as you've got here."

"Really because I could have sworn there were at least three Orange oranges in Chicago. There kind of like any other fast food place once you eaten in one you've eaten in them all."

"Chuck, you realize we own the concession here and you just slammed your own business," said Sarah. As she tried to point out what he was saying wasn't exactly the position to have if you owned one.

"Tell you what little brother, Sarah and I can order and you can go get Morgan. Maybe Alex is in and we all can have a bit together."

"Okay or you two can go in and wait for Morgan and Alex then we can all order together," said Chuck as he gazed with a puzzled expression over at Sarah who looked back with the same expression. "I'll be right back."

Ellie and Sarah went into Orange orange and the girls immediately came over to say hello and asked them how they were doing. Sarah introduced them to Chuck's sister they were all polite but then they had to get back to work.

"You've got good help in here," said Ellie as she looked around. "The people seem to be friendly and the place looks nice."

"It helps that we pay above minimum wage and that all our employees have an above routine background check," said Sarah. If she'd been anyone else Sarah would've started breaking fingers for information but instead she had to smile.

"I can see that would help. You know I was thinking about ordering some ice cream instead of yoghurt. How would you feel about mint?"

"You know that's Chuck's flavor while mine is Rocky Road the same as you daughter's. Ellie I'm sorry I have to ask you are you all right? I mean you've been acting oddly since you got arrived. Is it this conference or something else?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about and no I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well then is everything okay between you and Devon? This spur of the moment trip did someone send you here?"

"Well yes," said Ellie as she paused. Finally thought Sarah I can get to the bottom of this. "My administrator did." Crap thought Sarah again with the runaround as Ellie continued to talk.

"The hospital received a government endowment and a part of the stipulation was I come to this conference so my administrator she put me on the first plane here. I have to admit I didn't mind because this way I could spend time with you guys especially after Chuck told me about the problems you were having with turkey day. The whole thing revolves around prepping and cooking."

"Yes I'm sure," said Sarah but she couldn't help but feel there was more than what Ellie as saying but she had to be careful how she probed.

"Look who I found," said Chuck as he walked in with Morgan. "We just missed Alex she's on an errand for John but Morgan wants to thank you personally."

"Yes El you saved me from a fate worse than death. Big Mike was going on again about my mother and him. If I hear the words 'muy caliente' one more time I'm going to scream especially after he took that training film home."

"Come on Morgan, it can't be that bad," said Ellie as Morgan sat down next to her. "I mean at least he doesn't take her for granted."

"That's for sure," said Chuck as Sarah gave him an elbow in the side.

"You aren't talking about that pallet that came in by mistake?" asked Sarah. Chuck nodded his head. "Augh yuck."

"Exactly," said Morgan.

"Love, Casey said he needs to see us for a moment down in Castle. You guys will be okay here by yourselves for a little bit, right?" said Chuck as he helped Sarah up

"So El it's good to see you again. How are Clara and Devon doing?" said Morgan as he reached out and took her hand.

"Don't do that," said Ellie as she pulled her hand away.

"Are you all right you seem awfully nervous? You sure you're all right? You know you can talk to your old pal Morgan," said Morgan as he tried to bat his eyes.

"Morgan shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Chuck got up walking past the girls as they served clients going into the back then disappearing. Chuck took his jacket off placing it around Sarah as they walked inside the freezers. The girls in the front didn't bat an eye they'd seen the vanishing act before so this was old hat for them. Chuck and Sarah rode the elevator down to Castle to find Casey looking over the video feeds from home and now Orange orange.

"Sarah, Ellie's up to something. Everything she said so far has been a lie. My own sister is lying to me that story about the medical conference is BS."

"Chuck's right," said Casey. "I did a little background investigating and that story she fed you was true. She failed to mention that it was the one she just attended in Atlanta. As far as the endowment goes I've got a friend looking into it."

"Thanks John I think. Guys what are we doing? I'm spying on my own sister and now I have to ask were you able to get that tracker on her?"

"Yes Sweetie I grabbed her phone and put it inside the case so she wouldn't notice it. Chuck you know this is for her own good."

"I've got a signal. It's up and running so from now on we can track her throughout the city. But if we really want to know what's going on I could bring her down her and take her in the back. If she were anyone else that's what I'd do."

"If she were anyone else I wouldn't stop you but no John this is still Ellie were talking about. Guy this is my sister."

"We know Sweetie… We know… Maybe we're looking at this from the wrong angle. Maybe Beckman doesn't have anything to do with it or maybe she does. You know she was asking me a lot of personal questions. You don't think she's checking up on me to see if my intersect is working? Maybe the General asked her to check on me to make sure I'm not on the fritz."

"Can a person be on the fritz?" said Chuck as he took her by the hands. He knew this was a sore subject for her for obvious reasons. "You're fine, don't worry and if you were I'd tell you."

"But you can't be certain," said Sarah as she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go so she looked away.

"Hey look at me," said Chuck as he lifted her face. "I won't let anything happen to you and I'll move mountains to make sure you're okay. I've done it before and I'll do it again."

"I know you will but I'm scared. Chuck I don't scare or at least I didn't before. You know what I mean this thing in our heads for as much good it does can also be our own personal nightmare. There are times when I wish I could rip it out."

"I know and I also remember why you put it in there. I'm sorry I really am because it's my fault and I live with that."

"No I took this on because I love you and there was no other choice. I don't want you to blame yourself. Sweetie it's not your fault if it's anyone's it was Quinn's but he's dead. I'm here and you're here that's all that matters. Chuck, hold me." Chuck wrapped his arms around her as Casey retreated to the armory. This was too much PDA for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was standing by inside a hanger at Hickam AFB. She was waiting for the C-130 that was just touching down coming from an embassy run in Bora-Bora or that was the cover story. The truth was the General had sent in a tac team to do an extraction now she was going to have to deal to get her expert to cooperate but what she was about to offer she knew her target couldn't resist.

"General," said one of the Tech Sergeants, "Ma'am you could wait in the offices they've got A/C and it would be a lot cooler then back here in this metal building."

"Son, I appreciate the concern but a wise man once said if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen. My wait is almost over anyway," said the General as a gray bird rolled inside then shut down her engines. The door opened and they rolled a ladder up to the side. A man in black tac gear walked down the ladder then saluted the General.

"The person you want is on board with her child. She didn't have anyone to leave her will so we brought them both. I told her you wanted to talk to her."

"Did she come peaceably or did she put up a fight?" The General wanted to know this to understand the person she was going to have to deal with.

"Let's say peaceably after we disarmed her and she found out that we weren't trying to kill her or hurt her family."

"Good, I want you to get everyone off the plane right now," said the General. She could tell the man had serious reservations about her order. "I want to talk to the doctor alone."

"But ma'am she is, or was Fulcrum."

"You don't think I know that? No I need for everyone to get off the plane I need to have a private conversation then we'll go from there."

"Very well you're the boss," said the agent. He went back on board then his team began walking off followed by the aircrew and pilot.

"It's done," said the man. "But if you want I'd like to accompany you General. I don't like that you should be alone with an enemy agent."

"I appreciate your concern, but I've been going to the bathroom on my own for a long time," she said trying to make a joke but it didn't fly. "Really I'll be okay."

"Then at least take my weapon," said the man as he drew his Beretta 9mm from his holster offering it to her.

"You really don't think I'm packing? Agent I invented the thirty foot rule. Now let me get this over with." Beckman pushed by the man then climbed on board making her way aft. Sitting silently in the dimly lit belly of the bird was a thin brunette holding her daughter.

"I'm sorry if my men frightened your daughter we don't terrorize children. But I had you brought here because I need your specialty…"

"General Beckman," said the woman interrupting the General's apology as she turned her head and looked straight into Beckman's eyes giving her a cold stare. "I know you and you know me so can we just cut to the chase and let me hear your offer."

"If that's the way you want it Dr. Roberts. I've known where you were since you left the States. However, I respected the decision Agents Bartowski made, but now they need your help so one way or another you'll give it. Since we're clearing the air I don't like traitors and as a policy I prosecute them to the maximum but I'm willing to make an exception in your case. And let me tell you you're the only one I've offered this to so think twice before you turn me down. I'm offering you a full pardon if you assist us in whatever way we need."

"How long do I have to decide," said Jill as she looked down at her daughter who she looked back up at her but they both realized what she had to lose if she refused.

"I don't have time to mess around with you," said the General as she got up. "You have until I walk off this plane after that it's out of my hands. There's no statute of limitations on treason and once I'm out the door I'm not responsible. What you had you can consider as borrowed time."

"I need you to promise me when we get to California you'll take my daughter to her grandparents then she calls me from there after that I'll help you anyway I can."

"I understand what you're asking and I can make that happen," said the General as she stood over the top of Jill.

"Mom I don't want to leave you," said Skye. "Please let me come I don't want you to send me away I promise I'll be good."

"It'll only be for a few days. In the meantime you can start school like all the other kids your age and make friends. You remember Chuck how he helped us?" Skye nodded her head as she looked at the deck plate of the plane and started sniffling trying to hold back the tears. "Well he needs my help now and we owe him. Grandpa and Grandma are anxious to see you I'm sure," said Jill as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and tears welled up. "Children oughtn't suffer because of the sins of their parents. Okay, tell me what you need."

"Follow me I've got my jet waiting," said the General as she led them off and out of the hangar to an away Lear. Once on board the plane took off and headed towards Travis once in the air the General wave for her aid to come over.

"Major take Skye with you and see what kind of ice cream we brought," said the General then she turned to Skye. "Go and take whatever you want, I'm sure you'll find something."

"Go ahead I need to talk to the General," said Jill. She watched Skye take the Major's hand then disappear into the forward part of the plane.

"I'm sorry but I need to hand you this folder and the documents inside are autopsy reports. They're not the kind of things children should be looking at. Dr. Woodcomb thought the marker on the fourth chromosome was of interest."

Jill looked over the report then glance at the lab findings and DNA results with special attention to the chromosome four that the General mentioned.

"I know this work this is based on the studies of the Kowambe brothers Luther and Martin. The fourth chromosome is extremely important it controls the rate of development and if you like, it can also be called the death gene. You said this has to do with Chuck how? You mention three DNA hits but here are two where is your third?"

"Here are the photos of the bodies. I think these will answer everything," said the General as she looked back to make sure Skye wasn't around.

"This can't be," said Jill as she looked at them. "This is impossible… Unless… Yes, I know how it's possible but we're going to have to run some lab tests on Sarah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After driving around and seeing that things hadn't changed since her last visit which really wasn't that long ago they decided to go home. They had to, Kat needed to go so she could go home to get dinner ready and besides Sarah had a desire to get back home to Sam. They pulled up outside Echo Park then walked in through the courtyard.

"You know this is one of the things I miss in Chicago, this courtyard with its birds of paradise and flowers. If I want to visit something like this I have to go to the botanical gardens at Glencoe but it's not the same. I don't know we moved all over the place but California is my home."

"Sarah, what about you? You moved around your whole childhood too where would you like to live if you could choose?"

"That's easy," said Sarah as she they walked through the door and she was greeted by Sam with arms held out wide wanting her to pick her up. "I'd be happy anywhere as long as I was with Chuck and Sam."

"I like that answer," said Chuck as he kissed both. "Sorry Kat if we were a little late I know you need to get home so we won't hold you up."

"I'm in no rush John's taking me out for dinner so I'm just going next door. He wants to go to that French place everyone's talking about but I'm trying to keep our diet domestic if you know what I mean. I don't digest French or Russian cuisine so well these days."

"I understand perfectly and good luck. I always pegged Casey as a Steak and potatoes kind of guy anyway. I think he's had his fill of the exotic."

"Thanks Chuck. Bye Sarah and it was nice to see you again Ellie… Oh Morgan called he's coming over and bringing Alex. He wants Alex to say hello to Ellie. Well I've got to go." Kat walked out the door then Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled.

"No you don't. No Chuck I mean it, don't," said Sarah trying to look commanding and serious but her smile said something else.

"Come on, aren't you at least a little curious? Just a little peek it can't hurt."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ellie totally lost realizing she was missing something.

"Come here and watch but be careful not to be seen," said Chuck as they went to the window. He lifted the curtain a little then they waited as Kathleen rang Casey's doorbell.

"What are we watching?" asked Ellie as she looked over Chuck's shoulder. "Chuck, are you spying on John Casey? You know this is very nice."

"Shush or he'll hear you. Besides we're spies it's just a little tit for tat he did the same to Sarah and I so…"

"Shush he's opening the door," said Sarah. Chuck wanted to point out to her that she was the one who a little while before had told him not to.

"Wait for it," said Chuck and then Casey looked around first then kissed Kat as he took her inside. John disappeared with Kat inside then came back out carrying a Sig 9 with a tactical laser light.

"I think we've been made," said Chuck as he looked crossed-eyed at the red dot in the middle of his forehead. Casey smiled then went back inside.

"You think," said Sarah as she took Sam to the living room where they sat on the sofa and played with Mr. Rabbit and Bunny.

"Sam's got a new stuffed friend I see," said Ellie. "What's his name?"

"This is Bunny he was my friend when I was little. We found him but that's a long story. Now we need to think what we're going to eat especially with Morgan coming over."

"The way I see it we have two options, Sizzling Shrimp or pizza," said Chuck. "But I'll leave the decision up to the women in the house."

"Ellie you make the decision, you're the guest. Maybe we should call Morgan and tell him to come over tomorrow night. You've got to be exhausted and you've got that conference tomorrow. I bet you just want to eat and turn in."

"Well I don't want to hurt Morgan's feeling but I am tired. Little brother would you call him and tell them tomorrow night," said Ellie then she waited until Chuck was gone. "Let's do pizza. How about we order a couple combinations with the works?"

"Ellie what's going on? You've been testing me since you got here. Now the pizza, you know I like my pizza vegetarian with no olives the same as Clara, your daughter. What's going on?"

"Nothing I just forgot is all," said Ellie as Chuck came back.

"Okay it's taken care of Morgan said you owed him but I told him… What's going on you both have a look what did I just walk in on."

"Nothing, it's nothing," said Ellie as she tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't something is going on. I noticed it and so did Chuck. Ellie if there's something wrong with me I want to know. Is it my intersect? Do you think I'm forgetting again? Please turn around and answer me I have to know. Ellie I'm begging."

"I don't know it could be nothing but I need for you to come into Westside tomorrow and let me run some tests. There's supposed to be an expert coming in to look over the results. Don't ask me anymore that's all I know."

"This is Beckman's doing I can tell. I should've let her get fired."

"No Chuck," said Ellie. "This time she's looking out for your own good. Listen I'll draw some blood then we'll run some tests and that will be that. From what you've told me today I don't think there will be any problem."

"I want to be there when you do these tests. If there's nothing to them then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Chuck I don't think that such a good idea," said Ellie. "The tests could be long and boring. You'll just end up standing around doing nothing."

"I don't care I'm going to be there or we go somewhere else."

"Chuck, it's all right I'll be okay. You don't need to come I'll be with Ellie."

"El I don't like this. I don't like this at all. You guys can order whatever you want suddenly I don't feel like eating. I'm going to step out in the courtyard before… to get some of fresh air." With that he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Yuck boo-boo," said Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Sarah grabbed a throw off the back of the sofa then followed Chuck out after she told Ellie to watch Sam. She went outside to find Chuck sitting by the fountain with his head in hands. Walking over she sat down beside him and put her arms around him. When he looked up at her she saw his red eyes and welled up, he had been crying.

"You keep thinking my father was some sort of hero. The man was a Frankenstein look what he's done to you… to us. My God you'd been better off with Bryce." Of all the things she thought he'd say she hadn't expected this.

"I understand your anger. Believe me I do but I didn't chose Bryce I chose you. You're the love of my life and we took vows for better or worse."

"It seems all I've given you is worse," said Chuck as she rubbed his back. She had seen Chuck down before but she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him this down before.

"You know that's not true and I need you now more than ever. If this is happening to me I need someone I can rely on. Chuck don't give up on me now."

"No never, I wouldn't ever do that. You're right," he said. She could tell she had finally gotten through to him. "We vowed in sickness and in health. I won't let you down I promise and tomorrow I'll be with you just let them try and stop me. I'll rain hell down on them the likes of which they've never seen.

"I know you will and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Because I love you I think we need to talk this out. If I go back to the way I was or worse I need you to promise me something."

"I don't want to have this conversation with you, not now please. It's too early to start thinking worse case scenarios."

"Sweetie there never will be a good time. Just remember you have to think of Sam and put her first. She needs you and even more if anything should happen to me."

"She needs her mother and I need my wife that's what we need. I brought you back once before and I will do it again that's what I'll promise you. I'll bring you back no matter what it takes. Sam needs you I need you and nothing will ever change that."

"I just ask that you think of Sam."

"You don't have to worry about her just take care of yourself and I'll take care of the both of you. I promise," he said as he kissed her. In the sky above them a star fell from heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie was pacing in the apartment trying to think what to do. The whole thing had spiraled out of hand. Only she knew the truth but she couldn't tell them. Maybe it would have been better if she had told them, or it could have made it worse. She just couldn't decide and in her indecision she did nothing. The only thing she could decide to do was to feed Sam then put her to bed. Ellie was putting Sam down when she saw Sarah walk past her from their bedroom.

"Sarah I didn't hear you come in is everything okay. I hope you don't mind but I fed Sam. Do you want to put her to sleep?"

"Everything is fine. Can you be a love? Since you're already there go ahead and put her down. I need to check on something."

"Then you're not mad at me? Sarah I'm only thinking about what's best for everyone and really there's nothing to worry about you'll see... Sarah… Sarah," said Ellie but when she got up she found the French windows that led to the back of the apartment open and Sarah gone. Just then Sarah walked in with Chuck. Taking off her throw, she dropped in on the back of the sofa.

"Ellie where's Sam she needs a bath before bed," said Sarah as Chuck walked by without saying a word. She had seen this before when he was mad at her.

"I'm sorry I put her to bed," said Ellie. She wanted to tell Sarah like I told you but now wasn't the time to talk back so she held her tongue. "Listen I tried to tell you that it's probably nothing so let's not blow this out of proportion. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you. In fact you're probably fine. You should look at this like a checkup. Please there's nothing to worry about."

"Ellie I hear you say that and I want to believe you but considering our track record nothing is ever nothing. You realize we're both spies, Chuck and I."

"Of course I do. I might not like it, my brother's life style, but that's the path you two chose so I live with it. I may not agree with it but it's your lives."

"Then you should also realize we can tell when someone is lying to us or telling us a half truth. That's why Chuck is mad at you because you lied to him to get here and get to me. Ellie I don't want to get in between you and your brother but I don't think you've told us the whole truth and I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I can get it if you don't want to talk to me but go talk to Chuck."

"Sarah I'd like to but I can't. I just can't. Please by tomorrow evening this should all be taken care of. I won't tell you that we'll laugh about it because we won't but we'll be able to put this behind us."

"I know this is Beckman's doing and I just hope you're right because you're risking everything with Chuck. I might be able to look past this but Chuck won't trust you again."

Ellie's phone rang; she took it out and saw it was the General she looked at it then at Sarah trying to figure out what to do.

"Answer it she doesn't like being kept waiting," said Sarah as she walked back to their bedroom. First she looked in on Sam who was fast asleep then she went to Chuck. She found him lying on the bed with his clothes on staring at the ceiling. She went over slipped out of her shoes then lay next to him.

"Do I need to give you a penny for your thoughts or are you going to tell me what you're thinking? If you want I could torture it out of you but only if you want."

"I'm really not in the mood for levity. You know there was a time when Ellie and I always told the truth to each other but now it's almost an exception."

"In all honesty, and pardon the pun, but you haven't always be honest with her. I know you did it to protect her from our spy life, I get that, but maybe you should look at this as the shoe being on the other foot. What I'm trying to say is maybe she's trying to protect you, protect us from something. Don't you think she deserves the benefit of the doubt? After all this is Ellie we're talking about?"

"But…" Chuck started to protest but Sarah put her finger to his mouth.

"She said we have to wait until tomorrow so why can't we? We've done more for a lot worse people so let's call a twenty-four hour truce. Why don't you go wish Ellie a goodnight then let's go to bed? I don't think anyone's really hungry anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blonde headed woman ran out from behind Echo Park. She looked up and down the street then a waiting car flashed it lights and she went to it getting in. The car then pulled out slowly with its lights off driving away in the dark.

"How did it go inside? I thought I was going to have to come in to help get you out. You almost got caught."

"You're paid to drive and that's it. I'll handle the rest but it was a piece of cake no one's the wiser and I proved I could pull it off. I just walked through and I even talked to the sister," said the Sarah look-a-like taking off her ski mask. "The expert arrives tomorrow I cloned the sister's phone. Make sure the guys know I need this expert alive."

"I understand why you need the expert for your condition but why do we need the other one? Seems just extra weight to me."

"What did I say you were paid to do? I do the thinking. I am the brains of this operation and you guys listen to me. Quinn's dead and Lee's gone that leaves just me so you guys had better shape up and fall in line or I'll deal with you like I did to George Tokugawa the yakuza boss who tried to meddle in my affairs. After you drop me off make sure the plane is gassed up and ready to go. We'll need to leave town in a hurry."

"Yes Nee-san I'll see to it. We're here are you sure you want me to go you know I could stay and wait. I can call to have the plane readied I don't have to go there in person."

"I can handle myself and I have a strange desire for Chinese so no don't wait for me just swing by later and pick me up."

Nee-San got out of the car and walk into the restaurant. The place was busy and packed there didn't seem to be a table free. She was scanning the premises when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She reacted. Grabbing the hand of the stranger she twisted it backwards placing the assailant in an arm hold shoving him against the wall

"Hey Sarah it's me," said Morgan. "You can let go. I give up. Jesus I thought Casey was bad. Remind me to announce my presence before I enter the room from now on. Jesus you almost broke my arm. Where's Chuck? Oh I get it he and Ellie needed some alone time so you came to get some takeaway."

"Huh, right Morgan," said Nee-san. She had done her homework and knew who everyone was. "Right I'll just place my order and go. Nice to see you Morgan."

"Nonsense, come over to our table. You can place your order then have a sit with us while you wait and kill a little bit of time."

"If that's the only thing I kill," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" said Morgan as Alex came up behind them.

"I don't want to be a killjoy," she said thinking fast.

"Sarah where's everyone else?" asked Alex looking around. "You're here by yourself without Chuck or Sam."

"Remember I told you, Ellie's in town," said Morgan. "She's giving them a little alone time. Ellie can be a bit demanding. I should know."

"Right," said Alex. "Let's not get into that. So Mom and Dad are at our table too. It looks like everyone decided to go for Chinese."

The three of them went over to a table close to the kitchen and sat down. Nee-san passing as Sarah had to explain again why she was there but she let Morgan do the talking he provided her with a plausible cover. All she had to do was agree with it. This was Nee-san's chance to try to pass if this worked then tomorrow would be a cakewalk. As she was waiting for her takeout she noticed Casey staring at her. She was beginning to worry that he had seen through her.

"A little rice wine," asked Casey as he poured her a glass. She couldn't help wondering if this wasn't some sort of test.

"Thanks kompai," she said as she raised her glass to Casey and then they turned their glasses up. She quickly sized everyone at the table up. She figured if she had to she could take every one of them out. The only problem was Casey he'd go down hard so if she had to he had to be the first. Yes take him by surprise but as she was about to put her plan into action the waiter brought her order. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to leave.

"Oh Sarah hold up," said Casey. "Guys you need to excuse us there's something I need to talk to her about in private."

"Yes John," said Nee-san. 'At least he's got sense not to involve everyone,' she thought. They could take this outside and she could make this look like a mugging gone wrong.

"Smart move leaving Chuck with his sister," said Casey. "Have you found out anything about what's going on?"

"Oh that's what… No, but Chuck's working on her. I need to get home and find out what's going on. It's probably better if you don't say anything about seeing me. I left them eating pizza."

"Why did you get all that food for then?" asked Casey which was a good question and she had to think fast. "Oh I get it for the bearded troll so Morgan wouldn't catch on."

"Right we wouldn't want him going back to Ellie and telling her we're on to her," said Nee-san. It sure seemed like everyone was good at giving her excuses. She really didn't have to invent any and these were the master spies she'd heard so much about! Well that was to be seen.

"I get the bearded wonder is a blabber mouth just can't keep his mouth shut to save himself. I'll deal with Alex and Kat on the down low for you."

"Thanks I've got to go," said Nee-san as she ran off. Casey just confirmed what she was thinking piece of cake.

Casey watched Sarah disappear then as he was about to go back inside he thought he saw her drive by in a dark SUV with an oriental man driving.

"You know this is so good," said Nee-san as she ate her butterfly shrimp deep fried with chopsticks dipping them in soy sauce. "I might even save you some."

"Thanks boss. I ran out to the plane and everything is set. It'll be ready whenever you want. I've got the boys ready do we have a location yet?"

"Yes, after I cloned the sister's phone she got called by General Beckman to take Sarah to Westside Medical. I want you guys to grab the expert there I'll meet up with you back on the plane."

"Do we really need the extra baggage? I mean with everything in play just seems one more thing that can go wrong."

"Kenji I appreciate the concern but I decide what's important and if I say this is, it is. Here eat this," she said as she feed him a shrimp from her chopsticks.

"Hum, you're right it is good. Too bad we're leaving tomorrow or we could go back. Maybe the next time we're in town."

"Maybe," said Nee-san as she looked at him. "Maybe, who knows?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rolled over and kissed Sarah then got up sitting on side of the bed. He paused and took a deep breath.

"Chuck go, she's your sister not Volkoff or Decker," said Sarah as she pushed him off the bed with her foot. "Go I'll be here waiting for you."

"You're forbidden from going anywhere until I get back," said Chuck smiling.

"Go and stop procrastinating."

Chuck walked out of the bedroom then down to the kitchen to find Ellie with glasses on reading something in a folder with a half-eaten apple in her hand.

"I guess we're not very good hosts," said Chuck as he walked over and sat down beside her. "It was easier to talk when we were kids."

"Back then it was us against the world," said Ellie as she put away the folder sliding it into her bag. "Now we're all grown up and we've got our own families. Life has become complicated."

"El it's not so much that life has become complicated in that we've let that complication get in our way. You're my sister and you raised me nothing will change that. I respect that there are things you can't tell me but our family has had too many secrets. I'm sorry I'm deviating. Ellie you'll always be my sister."

"Thank you Chuck and you'll always be my little brother. Tomorrow this will all be over and we can get back to being normal."

"Whatever the Bartowski equivalent of normal is," said Chuck. "I'd offer you a glass of wine but Sarah's got the fridge packed with things she and Kat bought for Thanksgiving."

"I noticed. I was going to make a sandwich but I gave up but I still had a hard time getting at this apple."

"I feel bad that you had to make due with an apple. It's not too late I can order you something to eat if you're hungry."

"No I should be going to sleep. I didn't get much sleep last night and then I had to get up early this morning to catch my flight."

"Well we're going out tomorrow night. I'll make reservations for us at Sizzling Shrimp and we can take the gang out. I'd like that but I'm going to have to get back to Chicago the day after tomorrow for work then we'll all be out for Thanksgiving."

"Good I'm looking forward to seeing Clara and Captain Awesome," said Chuck as they made their way back to Sam's bedroom where they had a guest bed made for Ellie.

"I know Devon and Clara can't wait to visit with you guys they wanted to come out with me but Devon had work and Clara's got school."

"And you were sent on mission. Not the kind of thing you take your family on. Good night El," said Chuck as he continued walking down the hall to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Little brother and don't worry about tomorrow."

Chuck wanted to point out never tell a person not to worry because that's usually the time they ought to worry. He did learn some things from their conversation because as much as she kept saying it was nothing Ellie didn't want her family involved. Whatever these tests were he was beginning to wonder if it had anything to do with the intersect at all. Who could this expert be that would know more than Ellie and himself combined? There was definitely something else in play and he told Sarah all this when he got back to their room.

"Chuck I don't want to play the devil's advocate but couldn't you be reading more into what Ellie said than what she actually meant? You don't think you could've heard what you wanted to hear?"

"You could be right but I don't know. I'd like to take a look at that folder she was reading but I can't she took it to bed with her."

"Chuck think about what you're saying. What can we learn tonight that we can't just wait until tomorrow to find out? Ellie said we'd know tomorrow right? Think about it what if she catches you?"

"Yes she's supposed to fly back to Chicago the day after tomorrow. And you're right if Ellie caught me I'd look pretty stupid no to mention that she'd probably never forgive me. You know you're pretty and smart," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said as she kissed him back. "You haven't seen my hair brush around. I looked everywhere and can't find it."

"I left it on the nightstand over there," said Chuck but it wasn't where he remembered leaving it. "You should ask Kat. Sam probably came in and grabbed it to brush her hair or Mr. Rabbit's."

"Rabbits don't have hair. They have fur."

"Explain that to a two year old."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A C-130 landed in Travis then shortly afterwards a motorcade departed heading south on the I-5 towards L.A. The five hour drive was long but long enough for Skye to be dropped in the arms of her grandparents and time enough for her to call her mother telling her she had arrived safe and sound.

"I've met your request," said the General as Jill hung up. "Now I need for you to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Does Chuck's sister know I'm the one she's going to be working with? I think she might have an objection or two if she did."

"That's not a problem we need to know the truth."

"What is the truth and why is it important. Chuck loves Sarah and Sarah loves Chuck. The woman with Chuck is Sarah. I read about her abduction and memory loss in the report you sent. But it seems she's recovered her memory now which would be impossible if she didn't have it to recover."

"There are reasons that make it imperative that we are absolutely certain who the people are around him. Chuck and his safety are of the utmost importance to national security that's all you need to know."

"General, Chuck's safety is important to me too but what you're going to ask him to believe is too much for him to accept let alone believe."

"That's why we have to be sure."

"We're here General," said the driver as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Driving in the back they entered in through the morgue.

"I don't care how you make this work I just want it to work. You asked if Ellie knew you were the expert. Well no, she doesn't. But she knows she's got a job to get done and an expert will help her determine if the woman with Chuck is really Sarah or a sleeper agent with a hidden agenda."

"What do you expect from me?"

"I need to know if the woman who's calling herself Sarah Carmichael is Sarah Carmichael and I know how crazy this sounds but I need to know if she's a clone."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck woke up it was five in the morning. It felt like he had just fallen asleep. He rolled over to find Sarah looking at him as she couldn't sleep either. They looked at each other and didn't have to speak to each other to know what the other was thinking. He reached over and caressed her face she took his hand and kiss it holding it close to her. Neither wanted to break the moment but each knew the inevitable was about to happen but it didn't mean they couldn't have just one more moment, one more kiss before the world came crashing through the front door.

"We can continue laying here which I particularly don't mind or I could get up make coffee. We could sit outside by the fountain and watch the sun come up together."

"I'd like that," said Sarah as she kissed his hand and let it got. "I'll come and help you not that it takes a lot to make coffee. I'm just not ready to let you go."

"I'm not ready either nor will I ever be," said Chuck as he rolled over and kissed her then got up. "Come on partner we've got a mission, coffee to brew."

They both got up and walked into the kitchen together. Sarah got the filters out and measured the coffee while Chuck got the water filling the machine. Afterwards Sarah pulled down their cups then poured. They were heading out the door when Casey came dragging in. Chuck held up his cup and pointed at John. Casey answered with a nod so Chuck handed his cup to Sarah then went back inside coming out with another one for John. When he came back he found both sitting by the fountain and the first rays breaking through the clouds.

"This is the second time this week and two nights in a row Big Guy. Are things becoming serious between you and Kat?"

"It's too early to know if it were any business of yours," grunted Casey in his cup. "Well did your strategy work?"

"Strategy? You mean did we find out anything? Sarah's supposed to have some sort of test today at Westside. I need for either Kat or Alex to be here this morning on time. I want to go with Sarah and Ellie I don't think we still know what's actually going on."

"Chuck thinks this is some sort of forty-nine B. I told him that was ridiculous that's for handers and assets. It wouldn't apply to us."

"Sarah you should go call Kat and make sure she's up or call Alex. It got late last night so she might have trouble getting up," said Casey. Sarah nodded then took everyone's coffee cups inside. "Chuck, Sarah's right it can't be a forty-nine B but I think you're also right in thinking there's something else going on. I did some checking around and heard the General had something flown in from Japan. It was all hush-hush organized with the Jōhōhonbu."

"Japanese Defense Intelligence now there's a group you don't hear a lot about."

"Yeah they're as closed mouth as they come but I found out through a Marine buddy at Atsugi that it looked like they loaded two body bags and get this the flight went to Hickam where is remained on deck for forty-eight hours then continued on to… You want to guess where?"

"NAS Glenview, we use that place so much they ought to reactivate it but then we'd have to explain all the black ops."

"Yeah but this all happened the other day when Beckman was there," said Casey. This got Chuck thinking but he was still missing something. There was a piece missing for the puzzle that was critical.

"I'm still not coming up with anything. It doesn't matter according to Ellie here in a little while I'll know so maybe Sarah's right I should just wait."

"Yeah like tell me how often that paid off for you. I tell you let me get a few hours rest and I'll make some more phone calls. If you find out before I call you then you can just text me to back off."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh speaking of plans I told Ellie I wanted to take everyone out tonight. I'm going to make reservations at the Sizzling Shrimp but I wanted to know what you think."

"Normally I wouldn't mind but we just ate there last night. Didn't Sarah tell you she…" Casey was about to say 'saw us' but Sarah and Ellie came walking out with Sam.

"There's my girls," said Chuck as he held out his arms and grabbed Sam up. "Were you able to talk to Kat and is she alive."

"Yes and she'll be here on time but I was thinking since we're all up and its early," said Sarah as she sat next to Chuck resting her head on his shoulder then looking up in his eyes smiling.

"Okay, I understand what you want. Who wants pancakes? Well those who want them I'm about to go into mass production inside."

"I've got some bran muffins I made I'll go get them and bring them over. We can have them both with another cup of coffee."

"Gee Casey we wouldn't want you to go to any trouble," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck for some help. However, before he could say anything Ellie did.

"Good, bran is good for you. Thanks John I'd like to try one. I try to stay with whole wheat when I can and stay away from refined flour."

"You're right Ellie," said John. "That refined crap will kill you not to talk about what it does to your intestines."

"So what are you saying your muffins are intestine friendly? Gives a whole new meaning to holy crap," said Chuck. Sarah elbowed him. "Sorry John I guess I'm a little jealous. If you want go ahead and get them. Our bowels thank you."

"I know it's all envy. I'll go get them and be right back," said John as he got up and disappeared. Chuck along with Sarah and Ellie went back inside.

"Now you know we're obligated to eat at least one," said Chuck as Sarah made a face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nee-san and her team drove from the Marina up to Westside Medical in three Nissan Rogues with tinted windows. So as not to attract attention each vehicle arrived ten minutes after the previous one. The last one to arrive was driven by Kenji with Nee-san in it. The men had instructions to go in scout around and locate the targets then report back in. Kenji and Nee-san had just received intel that the something big was going on in the Neurological Department.

"What do you mean big?" radioed Kenji to his man as he looked over at Nee-san sitting in the passenger seat sipping on a cup of coffee.

"I mean there are all sorts of agents and that short American General. She's running around up here barking orders to her men and the staff."

"Do you have a visual on either target yet? If the General is there then at least one should be close by. See if you can get inside closer but don't blow your cover."

"The other target is still in route," said Nee-san. "Stick with trying to find the Doctor."

"Got her. I've got eyes on the target. She's down the hall near the examination rooms on my floor. Extraction right now could get messy but it is feasible waiting for instruction."

"Roger that, coordinate with the others to keep eyes on the target and stand by," said Nee-san. "I want you to wait for my orders then bag and tag."

"Nee-san, think about it," argued Kenji. "We can take her now and be gone. The longer we wait the harder it's going to be to get out and you need Doctor Roberts."

"Patience Kenji, we won't have to wait much longer and I know what you're thinking the longer we wait the more likely one of our men gets made. But it's a risk we have to take. You think this is a frivolous act but it's more about what I'm deserved and what I can take away than anything else. You've been with me this far let's see this through."

"Anything for you Nee-san," he said as he placed his hand on her leg. "Anything, anything for you, all you have to do is name it."

"Kenji you know we've talked about this. I can't not now at least but… wait I think they're here. Yes they're pulling up. Okay guys look alive in there we're about to go hot."

Kenji and Nee-San waited until they were sure that Ellie, Chuck and Sarah had gone inside before they got out. Kenji tossed her the keys then Nee-san put on a hat pulling it down over her face as they went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them entered the hospital and proceeded straight for the elevator. Ellie was inundated with colleagues and friends asking about Devon and Clara but she broke free telling them she'd talk with all of them later. They got in the elevator then rode up to Neurology only to be met by General Beckman as soon as the doors opened up.

"General, I think we deserve some answers," said Chuck standing his ground in the elevator. "Or I push down and we're out of here."

"Don't be childish and come along. Everything will be explained in due course. Ellie take Sarah back to the examination room while I take Chuck and brief him."

"I don't understand why can't we both be briefed together? General until I know what's going on I don't want to let my wife out of my sight."

"I don't think you want to compromise the test either? If you come with me I'll let you know everything then we can go from there. Ellie will take Sarah back to the examination room where she'll have her change then draw some blood. It will be tested then there will be a small oral examination."

"Then it is the intersect," said Sarah looking at Ellie and Beckman but Ellie looked down at the ground.

"I didn't say it was but you bring up a good point," said the General then she paused. Chuck could tell she was thinking but he had no idea about what.

"Sweetie go with the General I'll be okay I'll be with Ellie. Go at least one of us will know what's going on and besides I'll be right here on the same floor."

"If that's what you want," said Chuck as he kissed her. "But your watch stays on and if there's a problem…"

"I'll active my tracker so you'll know to come. I promise."

"Ellie I'm leaving Sarah with you. Don't make me regret this."

"Oh come on," said the General as she grabbed Chuck by the arm and led him down to Ellie's old office. He looked back one last time as Ellie took Sarah inside. "Jesus, how do you get anything done? Here read this," said the General as she dropped a folder in front of him. Chuck picked it up and flipped through it. It was the autopsy report. He flashed.

He had visions of Frankenstein like experiments and cadavers. There were Nazi's scientists followed by Chinese then Korean ones along with the faces Martin and Luther Kowambe followed by Jill's

"What does this have to do with Sarah? This is some sort of Frankenstein experiment gone terribly wrong. The fourth chromosome is the growth gene that's what killed your X and Y. They might have died of natural causes but they were brought on because of rapid growth triggered by this defect."

"Very good Chuck," said Jill as she walked in. "In a bit you're going to have to tell me when you started invading my field of research. This is a custom design defect. There was a North Korean researcher who was trying to make a human replicant, clone for lack of a better word. He wanted to reproduce human organs but didn't want to wait for the organs to mature so he manipulated the fourth chromosome to have them grown faster."

"But by doing that they would die faster too," said Chuck as he dropped the autopsy report on the table in front of him.

"Exactly but the last I knew he was working for Fulcrum trying to find a way to make that defect a switch. You turn it on to grow the organ then when it was ready you switch it off."

"Is that even possible? After the egg is fertilized and cells begin to divide the bus has left the station or that's what I know," said Chuck looking up at the General. "But I'm still waiting to know what this has to do with Sarah?" The General pulled photos out of another folder.

"Chuck I'm sorry I have to show you these and I warn you this will be shocking for you but you need to know," she said as she handed them to him.

"What kind of speech is that," said Chuck as he took the photos and stared at them. She was right He flipped through them one by one looking at all the details. At first words wouldn't come out they felt thick in his mouth. He felt his mouth move but nothing came out until finally he fought through it. "No, no, no …. What kind of trick is this? My God."

"They're no trick," said Jill as she came near to him but he brushed her off. He didn't want to have anything to do with her. "Chuck, they aren't Sarah they're Sarah clones."

"Remember when Sarah was abducted by Quinn in Japan off the bullet train," said Beckman. "We now think he might have done some experimentation."

"What? You think my Sarah could be a… a what a clone?" He said words that he could not, would not believe. "No that's not possible I know my wife. I know my Sarah and this is just a sick trick of Quinn's from the grave. I swear I wish I could go to hell and kill him again. I do and I would."

"Listen you're probably right. Sarah is your Sarah, Ellie is drawing blood so we can do a chromosome test. If it comes back normal then she's the original and there's nothing to worry about. But Chuck if she isn't then her time is about up."

"You say that like she's a can of peas on the shelf and her best used by date is almost up. You worked with Kowambe you know his research. What do you know about a North Korean named Lee?"

"How do you know Lee?" said Jill taken aback by Chuck's question. She was sure she had never mentioned his name but he knew it. But how much did Chuck know about her past in Fulcrum?

"I'm taking my wife and we're going," said Chuck as he got up and headed for the door.

"Chuck think, where are you going to go," said the General. "I understand you may not believe me but I do. Let us do what we have to do. Dr. Roberts is your best option right now."

"That woman in the examination room is my wife. I know my wife. I don't need any test to prove that and what oral test were you going to administer the Voigt-Kampff?" The General looked perplexed then looked over a Jill who shook her head to ignore it.

"Chuck, be serious. Okay let's say you're right then there's nothing to worry about. Let me walk the blood work through the lab and we'll be done. You go home, I go home and we forget about the whole thing."

"Not quite that easy," said the General. "I'll still have some questions but they can wait for another day. We're still investigating."

"Whatever, but Chuck can we do that? Please, you know I brought Skye back with me and she still talks about you. I left her with my parents you remember them? Well Skye would like to meet you."

"We have a daughter, Sam. She's waiting at home for her mother. Go do whatever you have to do but my wife will be coming home with me tonight and Lord have mercy on whoever tries to stop me." Jill nodded her head and tried to put her hand on his shoulder but be brushed it away so she turned and left.

"Chuck I'm going down and get a cup of coffee," said the General. "Would you like to come down with me? I don't know maybe we could talk."

"I appreciate you trying General to be human but no I think I'd like to be by myself for a bit and think. Thanks, besides right now I don't think anything would sit well."

"I understand," said Beckman as she got up and left. "Come with me," she said to her men outside the door. "Let's leave him alone. He won't be going anywhere." She took her men with her down to the cafeteria. Maybe some alone time was what Chuck needed.

"Christ, this can't be happening to me, it just can't. No I don't need any test to tell me I know my wife," he said to himself as he sat there in his chair staring at the wall. Tears started rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. "No, this is the same way I knew something was wrong with her when she came back. I knew I just knew and I know now." That knowledge helped him through his darkest hours that lasted from when she walked away from him on the beach to when he got her back. "There's no way, no way that I can be fooled on this. Maybe on other things but not this, no, no, no." Then something hit him. "How could she flash," he muttered to himself. "Yes, how could she? … She couldn't. Crap Jill doesn't know she's got the intersect so… There's your answer I am right. Thank you Dad wherever you are," said Chuck, as he began laughing and crying at the same time. If anyone had seen him they'd thought he'd gone mad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill walked down to the examination room to get the samples. Chuck had absolute faith in Sarah something she thought he had in her but then again it was she who betrayed him. Jill had let her career, if that's what you could call it, come between them. Now here she was. But what did Chuck know about Lee? Suddenly she was standing in front of the examination room door. This wasn't going to be easy but there was no way to avoid it. If only Beckman had let her prepare them but she didn't feel it was necessary she just hoped the General was right. Taking a deep breath she knocked then went in.

"What the hell are you doing here," said Sarah which was kind of the greeting Jill expected. Sarah looked over at Ellie. "Did you know she was here?"

"No, I was told just an expert by Beckman and that it was a woman, that was it. I should've asked to see her credentials."

"Maybe her name and photo you think?" said Sarah as she looked at Jill. "You said expert? But expert in what?" Sarah flashed. She had visions of her Jill's Fulcrum files and her known associates among them were the Kowambe brothers and a mysterious Dr. Lee.

"Sarah what is it?" said Jill as she looked over at Ellie. "Ellie what just happened? My God you're an intersect but how? When?"

"I got a corrupted version before I was taken in Japan," said Sarah not wanting to mention Quinn's name. "That's how I traced Chuck there."

"Chuck knows… No, he's one too… That's how he knew about…"

"About Dr. Lee?"

"Yes, that's how he knew you weren't a clone because a clone wouldn't have the intersect because it would have to have been downloaded. Ellie draw the blood I'll walk it down we still have to confirm the fourth chromosome is the cause and rule out any sort of genetic defect that the host might have passed on."

"What are you talking about fourth chromosome, defect, clone, host?" Sarah felt confused and angry, and if someone didn't start talking soon someone was going to get hurt. And she had a good idea who to start with.

"It's nothing you're fine. You don't know how relieved I feel. This is going to sting," said Ellie as she stuck Sarah and drew a tube of blood.

"Give me that I'll run it down to the lab myself and before you tell me I've scout out the place so yes I know where it's at."

"El I think you need to tell me what's going on now. You thought what? I was some sort of clone that's ridiculous."

"Not so much as you might think," said Ellie. "Here it doesn't matter if I show you this now," said Ellie as she handed Sarah her copy of the autopsy report that Beckman had given her complete with photos.

"Oh my God this is just creepy," said Sarah as she looked at two of her along with the Medical Examiner's report.

"I personally redid all the examinations and it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I knew they weren't you but the head and the heart are two different things."

"I can appreciate your difficulty…" said Sarah as she closed the folder and taking a deep breath. "It's hard for me to look at this. But how long did they live for or did they? How long have they've been dead?"

"I can't answer all your questions. Muscle tone was good and there were callouses on the bottom of the feet which meant they were walking upright so alive definitely yes and as for how long they've been dead, my estimate no more than a couple of weeks."

"Ellie did anyone ever ask who buried them?"


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Jill left the examination room with the vial of blood in her hand. Kim Lee now that was a name she hadn't heard in a long time and one she hoped she'd never hear again. But the lab tests she had seen on the cadavers had his handy work written all over it. She wondered if this was what had brought Lee to Luther Kowambe and her. She remembered him saying something about him having something cooking back home could this have been it. What a God forsaken hell hole Zambia was and now it seem to be calling her back. A past she thought she had buried was now coming back to haunt her and risk everyone's future.

"No I need to wait until I have the lab results back in her hand," she said to herself as she looked at the vial. Bad decisions seemed to be the only ones she knew how to make. That was one of the reasons she decided against telling Chuck the good news what if she were wrong. She couldn't take the chance she had made too many mistakes with Chuck in the past to risk one more.

"Are you going down," a voice asked her coming from next to her. She didn't know when but she had walked down the hallway and was now standing in front of the elevator.

"What? I'm sorry I just zoned out for a bit. I guess I'm tired," said Jill realizing she was standing in front of the elevator doors blocking them. She looked to her right where the voice came from and standing next to her was an orderly pushing an empty wheel chair with a sheet in it. As they waited another orderly came up on her other side.

"Are you going down," asked the man again.

"Yes, I'm going down to the lab," said Jill. She looked both over they seemed harmless enough, even though they didn't seem much the orderly type.

"Good I just got called from the front desk and I need to get down to the lobby to pick up someone," said the man with the wheelchair as the doors opened. The other orderly walked straight in past them almost pushing Jill out of the way.

"Excuse me," she said thinking the man was a little rude but people tended to become that way when they have to take care of demanding patients all the time so she just blew it off. She'd seen worse.

"Do you mind," asked the man pushing the wheelchair asking her to help him by hold the door making sure it didn't close.

"Sure, here let me help you," said Jill as she got in making taking the front of the wheelchair with one hand helping to pull it in. But as she was helping she was distracted and didn't notice the other man circling around behind her. By the time she realized something was wrong he was on top of her and it was too late. She felt something like a bee sting in the back of her neck then she had a sensation of being light headed. The last thing she remembered was the vial of blood slipping out of her hand and her legs buckling then nothing.

"Okay boss the doctor's been bagged," radioed one of Nee-san's men. "We got her in the chair and are loading her up in the van as we speak."

"Good take her to the plane and get her stowed away then prep the plane for a quick take off. We're not going to be able to hang around much longer. I'll bring in the second target have everything ready for me when I get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was sitting in the office waiting for someone to come and get him. He hated waiting even though he knew what the outcome would be or what the outcome should be but there was still the possibility of human error. It wouldn't be the first time and he didn't even want to think about their track record that would just make him more anxious. He just hoped they got it right that was all he could do. Sitting there time passed slowly until finally the door opened and to his amazement it was Sarah who walked in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still down being examined? Is everything done? And your clothes? Why'd you change your clothes but maybe we can keep the nurse's outfit for later?"

"Oh don't be silly, some woman spelt juice all over them so they dug these out for me to wear for now. Hey we need to run. The General has put us in charge of this investigation and we need to get in the air right now. It's mission imperative."

"She's done what? I thought we had an agreement," said Chuck before he realizing they probably were the best suited for this mission. "Well I can see why she'd want us. I guess you got your wish," he said smiling.

"My wish? I mean yes my wish that's right," said Nee-san. She had to play it cool and lead Chuck along or he'd become suspicious but she first wondered if it was the get up she had on he was talking about, 'yuck' she thought.

"Don't try and play it off. Admit it you hope this will keep us away so 'you'… I mean 'we' won't have to cook Thanksgiving dinner for everyone."

"Right that wish," she said relieved. "Well it really wouldn't have been that bad. I could think of worse things."

"You don't have to play it off and I know you were only joking. I shouldn't have dumped it on you at the last minute. But you did seem like you had a change of heart?"

"Yes exactly we can do a late Thanksgiving. But right now we have to get going this is time sensitive so come on let's go."

"Where is the General anyway? I hope she's happy that your tests came back negative. Where's Ellie anyway?"

"Oh she went down below to… to you know…"

"Oh she went to say hello to her old colleagues and friends. She did promise them she'd show them pictures of Clara and I guess the General had to run to catch her plane back to Langley. She didn't have the guts to face me."

"Right but Chuck we need to go right now. The General has a plane and team waiting for us to take us to Japan. That's where our investigation will start."

"Christ what are we thinking…" said Chuck. But Nee-san cut him off now she was getting tired of stalling.

"Thinking about what?" Nee-san was starting to get mad. Trying to get him to move was quickly becoming more difficult than she had anticipated.

"Have you had a chance to call Kat to watch Sam for us? Has the General forgotten we have a daughter to think of?"

"Right our daughter, we have to think of her. I mean yes I've called the babysitter and everything is arranged so come on!"

"The babysitter? I guess that's what Kat does for us but reducing it to 'the babysitter' is kind of cold. I still think she has feelings for Casey and he has for her too but neither are willing to admit it. But hey it's their lives right? But the good part is you tested fine and we can put this behind us."

"After we finish our mission so come on! I mean we can really put this behind us when we get our mission over. The General has arranged for everything but you have to hurry up. There is a window of opportunity here and we have to take it."

"I don't understand," said Chuck. "But I'm glad you're fine. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as Chuck took her hands and kissed her. But then he pulled away looking her in the eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," he said as he held her hands. But there was something wrong, something off, just something he couldn't identify but it was there. He had felt it the moment she walked in and now her kiss. She kissed him but he didn't feel that same feeling. It just wasn't the same. He could identify what was wrong but there was something missing.

"Come on Chuck or the plane will leave without us," she said. This time she pulled him along. She dragged him down the hall to the elevator. As they got on two cleaning ladies stepped on with them one was angry.

"Jesus the doctors and nurses run around in masks and gloves when they handle test samples afraid of HIV but do we get anything?"

"Louise what are you complaining about," said the other cleaner.

"I got called about broken glass and a spill in the elevator and found a broken vial of blood. I guess it was supposed to end up in the lab but got dropped in the elevator."

"You should really report that to our supervisor. One it isn't fair and two it's plain unsafe that we get treated like this and think about it some poor patient is going to be waiting on labs that will never arrive."

"You're right I still have the evidence so I'll go find Henry and let him know. Will you come with me to help back me up?" The elevator opened up on the first floor and the women got off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got up off the examination table and got dressed. There was no reason for her to stay dressed in a hospital gown. Ellie stayed with her to keep her company and was being very apologetic. After Sarah got dressed she looked over again the report trying to glean information but some things just didn't make sense. As she was looking over the report General Beckman walked in.

"What are you doing with that report?" asked the General as she looked over at Ellie. "I told you Doctor this was classified reserved for your eyes only."

"Diane," said Ellie as she tried to explain. "We made a big mistake. Dr. Roberts was not informed that Sarah was flashing which ruled her out as being a clone." Ellie went on to explain what had happen and what they had deduced along with certain ramifications.

"I chose not to tell Dr. Roberts about the intersect because of her dealings with Fulcrum, Bryce Larkin and her work with the Kowambe brothers. But it's too late to do anything about it now so the test results should come back negative. Good, I'd hate to lose one of my best agents."

"General I have some concerns," said Sarah. "This report says the women were found in an archeological dig on the Tōkaidō passed one of the fifty three stations in an area that is now Fuji organized by the archeological department of the University of Tokyo by a Professor Wasabi."

"Yes that's right I remember reading that in the report so what's the concern?"

"Well it would have taken a couple of months to get all the permits needed to dig in the Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park so whoever buried the bodies in the dig site…"

"Had to know they'd be found. I see what you're getting at," said the General. "Ellie are we sure about the time of death?"

"I can't give you a precious day or time but yes they haven't been dead for two months if that's what you're asking," said Ellie. "What does this mean?"

"It means we've been played someone wanted us to find those bodies," said Sarah. "General you need to put the hospital in lock down."

"I'm ahead of you," said the General as she grabbed her men from outside. "I want the hospital in lock down now. That means no one in or out that hasn't been screened and you go down to the lab. I want you to find Dr. Roberts and escort her back here on the double." The man was starting to leave when the General called him back. "Oh wait on your way down to the Lab stick your head in the office I left Agent Carmichael and tell him to join us."

"We need to get the hospital CCTV feeds ASAP from security," said Sarah as got up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going? No you stay put and I'll have one of my men secure them. You need to stay here with us. We still don't know who or what the objectives are and besides…" Beckman was about to say her when the General's man interrupted her.

"General, the guys out front are asking who they're looking for?"

"Tell that they should be looking for someone who looks like Sarah, Agent S. Carmichael."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and who he thought was Sarah got into a dark Nissan parked out front then drove away as the hospital went into lock down. Nee-san had gotten them out just in time but she was sure the security cameras had picked them up so she had to hurry up and get to the airport. Already she could tell that Chuck was having misgivings. He knew his wife and he could something wasn't right with her.

"We're here," said Nee-san as she rolled past security driving straight up to an old four engine turboprop DC-7 with props turning ready to take off.

"Jesus, will that thing fly? The General usually sends us in on military aircraft or we take our plane. What gives with this museum piece?"

"It's necessary to get us in undercover. Come on we need to get in the air right away," said Nee-san as Chuck's phone rang. "You need to get rid of that. We need to maintain radio silence. Here give it to me I'll put it with mine so they stay together like us."

"Gee thanks but are you feeling all right," asked Chuck as she basically pushed him on the plane. "This thing with those bodies they found and you that has to have unnerved you a little. I know it did me."

"No not really," said Nee-san. "I owe that to my training. It allows me to compartmentalize things like this."

"Really you've never really talked to me much about your training," said Chuck as he took up a seat across from her on the plane as it rolled down the flight line. Taking off it banked then flew over Malibu headed out over the open ocean. "Down there's our beach? You know I've spent the happiest days of my life on that beach as well as my worse."

"Really? Would you like something to drink?" said Nee-san as she got up and walked to where they had a few bottles and carafe of coffee.

"Really but you…" Chuck started to say 'you know why' but stopped he had a sudden thought. "Water I'll have water please. Just bring me the bottle I'll open it." Chuck studied Sarah as she walked to the front then came back. She passed him a small bottle and as he took him from her he took hold of her left hand. "I never get tired of telling you I love you."

"And I love you too," she said.

This was not his Sarah he was sure. He had touched her left hand to see if he could feel or see her scar she had gotten in 2004 in Calgary trying to catch a throwing star. He reached down and pressed his tracking device. So she wanted to play Sarah let's see how far she'd go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was pacing the floor wringing her hands wondering where Chuck had gone and why he'd gone out. It wasn't like him to disappear especially considering the circumstances. She had tried to call him but her call went straight to voice mail along with the ten other calls she made after that one.

"General," said one of her men in black. "We've been over the hospital and neither Agent Carmichael nor Dr. Roberts can be found anywhere. We'll keep on trying but I think we need to widen our search area."

"I agree," said Beckman. "Ladies I think we need to move down to security and check those feeds." And with that they moved down to the security office.

"Excuse me," said Sarah as she gently pushed the security officer out of his work station. The man began to complain but his supervisor who was standing next to him shook his head and motioned for him to go get a cup of coffee. Sarah sat down and began rewinding the video for the hallways and lobby starting when Jill left them moving forward.

"Stop," said Ellie. "That wheelchair is odd. We don't use that model here in the hospital. I know because we use them in Chicago and I never understood why they refused to use them here."

"Good let's try something Chuck showed me. First we scan the person under the sheet then we find an image of Jill from a previous feed and now we over lay the two. It's a perfect match. That's how they got Jill out. Now we follow the wheelchair out the front and we have a Black Nissan SUV. They covered their tags."

"No problem I'll have a team comb the freeway cameras and pull in a bird to see about tracking them down."

"Oh crap," said Sarah but she wanted to say worse when she saw Chuck walk out with someone who looked exactly like her dressed like nurse. "Oh no Chuck, please no."

"Chuck went with her because he thought she was you," said Ellie stating the obvious.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Look General if the targets were Jill and Chuck then I think we need to examine Jill's past closer for a connection and find out what this other me could want with the both of them."

"I agree," said the General. "Let me make some phone calls." But just then Sarah's phone began to ring.

"General it's the Colonel," said Sarah as she put him on speaker. "John crap has hit the fan here. I need for you…" But Casey cut her off before she could tell him what she needed.

"Does it have to do with Chuck? He just activated his tracking device I picked it up here for a few minutes before it when out of range."

"Yes Chuck's missing along with Jill," said Sarah trying to think how she was going to explain to him who had them. "Where did you pick him at?"

"I had him at 28,000 feet just off Malibu heading out into the Pacific. Sarah, he's on a plane. Who took him and what's going on?"

"Gather all the flight plans of anything flying in that direction then grab Morgan and have him help you to sift through them. We need a destination and we need it yesterday."

"You still haven't told me what's going on and who took him? Did this have to do with Ellie and her secret mission?"

"Colonel, speculation won't help bring Chuck home. I recommend you get busy with providing the support you were asked to give. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am Casey out," said John as he hung. Sarah should've warned him Beckman was in the room but right now she had other thoughts on her mind and they all revolved around Chuck. But one thing became apparent Chuck had seen through this other her and that somehow he knew she was a fake. She didn't know if that was good or bad for his position but at least this just confirmed what she already knew. Chuck was the only one who really knew who she was and no carbon copy could trick him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took his water then agitated the bottle turning it upside down the right side up. He did all this under the watchful eyes of Nee-san. Then he started looking around the aircraft. The crew certainly seemed to be full of Orientals and behind them was a curtained off section of the plane. He thought about getting up but the fasten seat belt sign came on.

"What are you doing with your water," said Nee-san tired of watching him play with it like it was a snow globe.

"You know what I'm doing. You taught me this or don't you remember?" said Chuck and seeing her blank look he explained. "You told me I should treat every bottle as if it had been poisoned. By agitating the bottle I can tell if someone has injected a syringe into it. What's aft past that curtain?"

"Just supplies and ground troops, they like their anonymity so they don't like to mingle," said Nee-san wondering if Chuck wasn't on to her as she was wondering Kenji came up and whispered something into her ear.

"Should I be jealous," asked Chuck as Kenji disappeared behind the curtain. "It seems he's not so anonymous. What's his name and how do you know him?

"Are you jealous?" said Nee-san smiling as she placed her hand on her pistol but keeping it behind her.

"No because I trust my wife."

"And she trusts you," said Nee-san as she drew her pistol. Chuck flashed and took if from her holding it on her instead.

"You're good and you almost fooled me but I knew something was off the moment we met. I assume you're a Mayfly."

"That was impressive," said Nee-san. "But you should know I don't like being called that."

"But that's the truth. Listen just turn this plane around then no one will get hurt. I just want to go home. This can all be worked out I promise."

"Not right now Chuck and you can call me Nee-san…" Chuck flashed.

"Little sister so the other two were older than you. Makes kind of sense that they would call you that. How much older were they?"

"You're trying to figure out how much longer I have to live? Well it will be longer than Jill has if you don't give me back the gun." Chuck looked back to see Kenji walking out from behind the curtain holding a knife to Jill's throat.

"My Sarah wouldn't do this."

"As you pointed out I'm not your Sarah. Now hand over the gun along with your tracking device."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck ejected the magazine then handed the weapon back to Nee-san as he deactivated his tracker. Then he tried to explain to her why he couldn't take the watch off but she wouldn't listen to him and broke it on the deck. He tried to make a mental calculation how long he could hold out without the governor but all that depended on how often he flashed. Now if they got into a bind he wasn't sure he could get them out. Kenji handcuffed Jill and Chuck together then had them sit down.

"Listen let me look at my watch. Maybe I can fix it so the tracker doesn't work but the governor does."

"What do you take me for some idiot? It's just another trick to call that other one," said Nee-san. Chuck could see she was having a hard time naming Sarah but why?

"Listen the watch is more than a watch. It's called a governor and it governs my brain activities. If I don't have it on I can overload like a piece of electronic equipment."

"Is that because of that other thing?" asked Jill as she looked at him. "That's how they got over the surges, isn't it? I knew there had to be a way. Our subjects all eventually craped out. Oh sorry, Chuck that was a little insensitive."

"No problem," said Chuck but he wanted to say it was more insensitive going to bed with his best friend but hey that was water under the bridge. "The bottom line is if I don't have it I will eventually have an attack. Then I will be useless to you and to whatever plan you have for us."

"I have no plan for you Chuck. You see I took you just to take you. You're important to the other one and all I wanted was to take something from her."

"That other one's name is Sarah. If you want to talk about her use her name and you're right you are nothing like her especially to me."

"I think we have more in common than you want to admit at least before she met you and got soft. But I asked myself why should she have the good life? Why did she get everything and we got nothing? I watched my sisters die one by one. This is what we look like on the outside but inside we keep aging thanks to our creator. But you know all about that right Dr. Roberts."

"Jill what's she talking about? What do you know? Listen without my governor I will eventually have a seizure then you are on your own."

"There was a Dr. Kim Lee, you remember the North Korean. He headed a project for Fulcrum to provide them with the perfect soldier. His plan was to clone people with the unique brains. You understand what kind of brain," said Jill as Chuck nodded. "Well you came along and Fulcrum scientists passed on to the Ring. Fulcrum was just a subgroup of the Ring anyway and Lee's plan was given more funding. The first test subject was Daniel Shaw. You killed the original on that bridge in Paris. Lee brought him back modifying the fourth Chromosome to cause rapid grown and computer program to install memories."

"But Shaw's still alive and doesn't seem to be suffering from the Mayfly effect the other two Sarah's suffered from," said Chuck, although it was difficult for him to say her name talking about these women.

"No he didn't Lee used a virus that caused the body to produce an enzyme that basically turned the aging process off. At first it looked like it worked," said Jill then she turned to Nee-san. "But soon a serious collateral effect emerged mental instability. I don't know if it was due to the additional download or if it was because of the chromosome mutation. I just don't know."

"So there is a way to switch this thing off," said Nee-san as she smiled at Kenji and he smiled back. There was something else.

"Aren't you listening to me? Shaw became mentally imbalance. He's crazy. You don't want that to happen to you, do you?"

"You don't get it do you but I'd still be alive which would be better than the other option."

As Jill was talking Chuck looked out the window and saw an object just below them for only a few seconds but that was all he needed to flash but without the governor he doubled over in his seat cringing in pain. The flash was strong and he was momentarily blinded but he had to speak through the pain.

"Chuck what is it," yelled Jill as she tried to lay his seat back to let relax but instead he balled up striking his head again the tray table.

"No, no stop. Listen check with your pilot. Your radars are being jammed. There's at least one black MiG trailing us," Chuck got out between the spasms. "Who else have you pissed off?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was now down in Castle working away trying to find Chuck and his missing plane. Sarah was worried because they had reestablished contact with his tracking signal for a little while over the Pacific via satellite but then it died. If this other her had found it and destroyed it, she had destroyed also Chuck's governor as well. She knew that they should have done something different with it. She had even suggested using their wedding bands but Chuck refused. He didn't want to risk losing it or having it taken.

"This is my fault," said Ellie. "I should've told you guys what was going on from the very beginning. I knew this was wrong. If anything happens to Chuck I'll never forgive myself."

"Ellie this is not the time for that kind of thinking," said Sarah. "Please keep on looking through Jill's files and find something. This fourth chromosome what does it do? And why would they want to manipulate it?"

"Dr. Roberts mention it on the flight here that it was call the death gene or something like that," said Beckman as she waited on hold for NORAD.

"That has been a theory among geneticists. The theory is that the body continually grows new cells to replace old cells in a chain until this so-called death gene says enough and well you know what happens. This is also the gene that controls growth so if a person wanted to reproduce a mature Sarah then growth would have to be accelerated so they'd have to manipulate the growth gene."

"Which happens to be the death gene too so the cells continue to grow until when the growth gene does what? It becomes the death gene too? Doesn't this sound a little too much like Blade Runner?"

"Personally I preferred the book, 'Do androids dream of Electric Sheep'," said Morgan as he was scanning the Pacific for the mystery plane.

"You would," said Casey. "If they wanted to make a clone of you Morgan all they'd get is a hairball that walks."

"I know you say that because you love me," said Morgan as Casey grunted back with threats of physical harm.

"Guys shut up, Chuck needs us now is not the time to be joking around. Let's get serious playtime is over," barked Sarah as everyone went silent. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped."

"We know you want Chuck back and we'll do whatever it takes to bring him home," said Morgan as he put his arm around her. "Why don't you go in the back and lay down for a bit you've got to be tired?"

"No we need to find him. I need to find him. My God what am I going to do with Sam if…," said Sarah but she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Listen Mom and I will take care of her," said Alex. "You take care of yourself because if you don't you won't be able to help anyone."

"I got it. NORAD came through," yelled Beckman as she ran over to satellite controls typing in coordinates. "There's the plane a DC-7."

"Yes that was one of the planes we were looking for that left Bob Hope International. Her flight plan has her hopping all over the pacific."

"She couldn't have made it that far if she'd made all those stops. She must've modified her flight plan in the air. I'll call Guam and have the Thirty-Sixth scramble a fighter escort."

"Hold off General," said Casey. "Looks like they've got their own escort I count two MiG 29s trailing them. No markings. Where did they come from? They're operating way outside their range?"

"Colonel they're not escorting," said the General as the satellite read that fire control radars went hot on board the MiGs. Sarah flashed.

"Out of the way we need to help them," said Sarah as she began typing code. "Chuck could do this faster and better than I can." She felt Morgan's hand on her shoulder she wished it was Chuck's but she had to put that out of her head right now and finish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nee-san got called up to the cockpit leaving Kenji to guard their prisoners but Chuck wasn't going to be able to do much of anything as he was just getting over the flash. His spasm seemed to be over and Jill had him lay his seat all the way back. She doused a paper towel with water and placed it on his forehead.

"Here hold this in place and keep your eyes closed until this passes," Jill said as she took his pulse. It was accelerated and he was flushed. The intersect was like putting a Ferrari engine in a VW bug.

"I've got to get up," said Chuck as he fought to get back up but she held him down. "Jill what aren't you saying? There's more to this story than you told." She nodded her head then bent over him.

"I killed Lee in Zambia," she whispered to Chuck. "I had to I found out he wanted to dissect Skye that's when I burnt the lab and ran away with Skye. I couldn't… I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Nor will I," said Chuck as he took hold of her hand. "I promise."

"Am I interrupting something?" said Nee-san as she walked in on them. "I don't know if I'm supposed to feel jealous or not. Anyway seems the other me wants to keep you alive Chuck. She unjammed our radars and it seems we've got two MiG 29s on our tail."

"Give me my watch and I can help. I give you my word I won't try anything until we land if you know anything about me you should know I always keep my word," Chuck said as he looked at Jill.

"Here but if you try anything…"

"Something else you should know I don't take kindly to threats either so Nee-san if we're going to make this work I suggest you just shut up," said Chuck as he looked at the watch.

The tracker was gone and it wasn't going to tell time but the governor was buried deeper behind a protective titanium cover in the case something like this happened. He put it one and he felt better immediately. He took a deep breath then let it out.

"Good, much better now we're going to need a fifty caliber. You got anything like a Barrett or something similar?

"We've got a couple Dragunovs, why? You aren't thinking about shooting down the MiGs from inside the cabin? We'd lose air pressure."

"Not from the cabin but from the landing gear well. I need an earpiece and your pilot needs to follow my instructions to the letter if this is going to work. I'm going to need armor piercing incendiary 7N14 rounds."

"You got to be about the craziest gaijin I've met," said Kenji shaking his head. "I've got to see you pull this off."

"Good because you're coming with me. Maybe now would be a good time for you to say a prayer to your ancestors and hope for the best," said Chuck as he slapped Kenji on the back. He knew in Japanese society they didn't like to be touched so he did it intentionally. "No guts, no glory. Bonzai, ten thousand years."

"Like I said crazy gaijin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was on the phone as the rest of them watched what looked like an air battle about to play out over the skies of the Pacific. Nothing like this had been seen since B-24s flew sorties over Okinawa and mainland Japan. However, the battle seemed a little one sided and Sarah knew it. She just hoped she'd been able to reach them in time. If Chuck had his governor on and it was working maybe he could do something. That was what she hoped for at least.

"General, how long before we can scramble anything that can protect them?" asked Sarah but she knew nothing could get to them in time. "Does PACFLT have any assets we can tap?"

"There's nothing," said the General as she got off the phone. "I'm sorry they must've known that when they laid in their course."

"Wait what's going on," said Casey. "Something is happening the number two engine is smoking now number three. They're shutting them down and losing altitude."

"I've got a mayday from the pilot too," said Morgan as he listened intently in a headset.

"I don't understand the jets locked on fire control radars but they haven't fired," said Beckman as she shoved Casey from in front of the monitor. They're losing air speed quickly."

"If they drop below ninety-seven mph they'll stall then it really will be all over."

"That's it John don't you see that's what Chuck's doing," said Sarah as she jumped up looking at the monitor too.

"What he's trying to stall out?"

"No the MiGs they'll stall before he will. He got my message don't you see," said Sarah as she hugged him. "The engines when they started to smoke they didn't flame. No he's got something planned." Casey turned red and Morgan thought he was going to blow a gasket. "Sorry I got carried away."

"I'd say so but whatever he's go planned he better do something fast," said Casey as the two MiGs were forced to fly by so they strafed the DC-7 as they passed by. "What just happened? Talking about pulling a rabbit out of your hat he's got to explain to me how did that."

"First we need to bring him home," reminded the General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Kenji ears popped as the plane dropped losing altitude suddenly. That was Chuck's plan to get below 8,000 feet so they could operate without going into hypoxia. Nee-san signaled but they could feel the plane level off. Once inside the access port Chuck assembled the Dragunov. He knew he had to work fast there would be no second chances.

"Hand me the clip," said Chuck but Kenji was reluctant to give it to him. "Listen if you can hang out of a plane flying at 8,000 feet at a hundred miles an hour and make two clean shots then be my guest but if not get out my way."

"Here but don't try anything or…" just then they felt the plane jerk as the jets strafed.

"Jesus what are you two doing down there," yelled Nee-san. "Hurry up another pass like that and we're done for."

"Lower the landing gear," said Chuck. They heard the hydraulic mechanism kick in as the hatch opened. Ice cold wind blew inside as Chuck eased himself down. The two MiGs were overly confident thinking the DC-7 couldn't defend themselves. Chuck flash as the planes banked to make another pass but that was when they were vulnerable. Chuck fired two rounds in rapids succession. Neither pilot knew what hit them. All they knew was that all of a sudden they lost power and both jets went down. As Chuck was climbing back inside he saw the pilots eject and their chutes opened up.

"I'll take that," said Kenji as he took the sniper rifle from Chuck. "You can close the hatch," radioed Kenji but got no response.

"Let's go we need to see what's wrong," said Chuck as Kenji grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him back. "Listen I don't want to be here I won't lie, but I gave my word so come on and follow me or lead me or whatever we just need to go."

"Move," said Kenji as he shoved Chuck.

"You know I think you were absent at school the day they covered the lesson on good manners. I think I just saved you and your girlfriend."

"She's my boss," said Kenji as they climbed out of the hold. Not exactly a denial more a stating of fact thought Chuck and he definitely struck a nerve. When they got out lights were flickering in the cabin and emergency bells were sounding from the flight cabin.

"I don't suppose you can fly a plane too," asked Nee-san. Chuck looked over at Jill and she gave him a thumbs up.

"Let me see what I can do," said Chuck as he and Nee-san went into the cockpit. One of the MiGs had strafed the cockpit killing the co-pilot and wounding the pilot. Chuck pulled the dead man out of the seat and then sat down and flashed. He took the yoke and gave the plane more power to steady them out then he turned off the warning alarms stabilizing the situation.

"Nee-san you need to get Kenji up here, he needs to take your pilot back to a medic. That wound needs to be looked at or he'll bleed out soon. We've lost cabin pressure so we're going to have to maintain at 8,000 feet. Good news they missed the fuel tanks so unless we spring a leak we should be fine. All I need from you is a destination heading if you want me to fly this thing."

"Just keep us flying straight maintaining the previous course and don't get cocky. Just because you pulled this off doesn't mean I owe you anything. You did this also to save yourself."

"You are a little miss sunshine aren't you? You know you and Kenji would make the perfect couple."

"Shut up and fly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was about to scramble a couple of F-16s from Guam when the plane entered Japanese air space. Before she could contact the George Washington or have some assets fly down from Atsugi she got a call from the Secretary of State. The Japanese government had been made aware of the DC-7s incursion into their air space and according to the status of forces agreement they claimed the right to bring the plane down.

"What do they mean bring the plane down?" said Sarah as Casey held her back. "Do they know we have one of our own on board?"

"I don't like this anymore than you do but the Japanese are saying that the people on board are part of an organized crime syndicate. They assured the State Department they would do everything in their power to make sure nothing happens to Chuck."

"Can we trust them," said Morgan. "I mean that's the bottom line but if they had planned to fly to Japan don't you think they'd figured out that they'd get caught. I mean if this person is like you Sarah what would you do? You need to start thinking like her."

"You know for once the bearded wonder isn't wrong," said Casey. "If you two are cut from the same mold so to speak you should be able to think like her."

"Come guys, this is Sarah we're talking about she's not the same. She's not a cold heartless assassin like this woman." Everyone looked at her Ellie.

"Look alive I've got ground control communicating with two JSDF F-15s that have been ordered to intercept."

"Two what?" asked Ellie. Morgan was thinking the same thing but he didn't want Casey to have the pleasure of calling him an idiot again.

"The Japanese Air Self-Defense Force, they a part of the unified military forces of Japan that were established after the end of the post–World War II," explained Beckman.

"What are they doing? General you've got to…" before anyone could do or say anything one of the F-15s radiated fired control radars then shot the DC-7 down. The whole plane went up in a huge fireball spreading fiery debris over the ocean.

"No, no, no, this can't be," said Sarah. "General no… you… I'm sorry I've got to get out of here I can't stay here I can't."

"Sarah wait," said Ellie as she ran after her but Sarah wasn't waiting. "Sarah, where are you going? Stop! Hold up! Sarah, think about what you're doing."

"I can't Ellie I've got to keep moving or I won't be able to breath." She made it out in the parking lot where she collapsed falling on her knees crying. Ellie stood next to her and as they looked up they saw a falling star. Sarah got up and dried her tears.

"Sarah is there something you want me to do. When need to organize something for your, our friends and family then you can come and stay with us if you like."

"No we aren't going to do anything like that. I need for you to watch Sam for me take her with you to Chicago."

"What are you going to do? Where are you going?" asked Ellie. The look on Sarah's face frightened her it was cold and detached.

"I'm going to Japan and make someone pay."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was flying the DC-7 with Nee-san sitting next to him and Jill sitting in the back of the cockpit observing them. He had no idea where he was headed just that he was to maintain their current course and speed. The bullet holes in the fuselage let air blow through from outside which dropped the inside temperature dramatically yet looking at Nee-san she seemed immune to the cold.

"Jill how are you doing back there," yelled Chuck. "You aren't too cold. Kenji be a gentleman and get the lady a blanket."

"She won't need it," said Nee-san. We're almost there."

"I'm sorry can you repeat," said Chuck. The added ventilation was making it difficult to hear over the loud noise of the engines that was now more audible inside. But the comforting thing was as long as they heard the roar of the engines they knew they were okay. "I thought you said we were almost there?"

"That's right," said Nee-san. "That's what I said. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. Do you always second guess that other me?"

"Almost where? We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean we just passed Wake Island and we should be entering Japanese airspace soon but for right now there's nothing around except the deepest part of the ocean." Chuck was having a hard time looking at this person who looked and sounded like Sarah. It was tearing him up inside but he couldn't afford to show it.

"Yet we're almost there so what does that tell you," said Nee-san. "Put the plane on autopilot then follow me back."

"It tells me I'm not going to like this," said Chuck as he did what he was told then got up and followed her in the back going behind the curtain.

Already he could feel the air flow and knew what was happening just past the curtain. Her men were parachuting out one by one. She handed Chuck a harness and gave one to Jill too.

"Jill, have you ever jumped before?" asked Chuck. He thought maybe in her Fulcrum training they might have trained her but she was a scientist. She shook her head no. "Nee-san, why don't you give me a chute and let me take Jill down in tandem? You want her safe don't you?"

"Yes that's why Kenji is going to take her down and you're coming with me. I want to keep my eye on you mister." Chuck turned around he couldn't speak. What she said and the way she said it sounded exactly the same. She was checking Chuck's harness as Kenji and Jill jumped.

"What's going to happen to this plane once we jump?" Chuck just had a terrible thought if this was planned then what better way to mask their escape then a fiery finish.

"Don't worry all that has been thought out. The Jōhōhonbu owe me a few favors and I've cashed them in. Are you ready to jump with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" said Chuck as they jumped out of the plane. "I hope you've got a boat waiting for us or this is going to be a very long swim. Do you know what happened to the crew of the Indianapolis?"

"Does this other me put up with you rambling on?" asked Nee-san as they drifted down. "I'm finding it difficult not to punch you."

"Shut up," said Chuck as he grabbed the guidelines and pulled them off target away from where her men were landing. Chuck heard the sound of small arms fire and knew they weren't celebrating their arrival. "Keep quite if you want to live and let me take control."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah blew home with Ellie she parked on the street outside Echo Park and ran inside the apartment. Walking by Kat and Sam she didn't even stop to say a word she just went to their bedroom and yanked out a suitcase throwing things in it. Then she took a duffle bag and started loading it up with weapons she had stashed in a lock box under their bed.

"Sarah, think about what you're doing," said Ellie as she walked in. "What can you do now? You're going to get yourself killed… And you have so many guns."

"Hold up," said Casey as he walked in. "Let me talk to her. Ellie be useful go make some coffee." Casey stood in the doorway blocking it so she couldn't leave.

"John out of my way I don't want to hurt you but I'm going," said Sarah with a look on her face John recognized but didn't particularly like.

"Stand down and listen for a minute. You don't know where you're going or what you're going to do."

"I'm going to start with killing the pilot of that F-15 then I'm going to work my way up the food chain until I know why they gave the order to shoot Chuck's plane down."

"Now you're acting like a spy I used to know, before Chuck. Langston Graham's wild card enforcer. I didn't like that Sarah. You know why? Because she was unpredictable. Now, you're going to stand down and take a step back. I insist."

"You insist? How are you going do that?" said Sarah as she dropped her bags and moved forward towards Casey.

"Hey, hey, listen to me," said Morgan as he squeezed in between the two of them carrying a tablet. "You both are pretty scary right now but no you've got to watch this." Morgan brought up the sat image of the downing.

"Morgan we've seen that," said Casey. "What are you doing throwing gasoline on the fire?"

"We need to go back and look as they go through that cloud bank. See that those black dots. At first we didn't think anything but if we zoom in they become…"

"Parachutes… but Morgan that means…" Sarah started to say but Morgan cut her off.

"Yes, Chuck's alive," said Morgan as Sarah kissed him in excitement. Morgan turned red. "Well we won't tell Chuck about this… Or Alex for that matter either."

"Grimes get on with show and tell or it won't be Alex or Chuck you'll have to worry about," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"Doesn't that hurt?" said Morgan as Casey gave him a look. "Okay well anyway we have another problem you see I tried to see through the cloud cover and there seems to be a boat below waiting for them but then this happens."

"Where'd that come from?" said Casey as they watch a submarine surface next to the boat. A cloud passed then when it cleared the boat was gone and just the sub was there. Sarah flashed.

"That's a Project 633 class North Korean submarine an old Romeo class soviet submarine. It's obsolete by today's standards so with the technology we have there should be no problem following it. Thank you guys now I know where to start and I have hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first Nee-san fought Chuck for control then she realized what was happening below so she readied her weapon and she let Chuck steer. His plan was simple, once they had a clear picture of what was going on. The submarine had surfaced off the portside of her yacht and a team of commandos had taken control. Then as her men were parachuting down they were either captured or killed. Chuck maneuverer them around to the starboard side on the sub and used an up draft to stay aloft longer than the rest so the commandos were mopping up when they came in quietly when no one was looking up anymore. They immediately swam to the sub and boarded.

"What do we do now," asked Nee-san.

"You're asking me? You're the one that organized this fiasco. I take it your friends in the Japanese secret service don't care too much for you either."

"No this is something else I kind of made a yakuza boss mad at me by beheading his relative. The man was being encroaching on my territory and his men attacked a family that had given my sisters and me shelter."

"When you say attacked you mean…"

"Yes killed. It's the only thing these people know how to do so it seems they have Jill and my men. So what do we do if you want to save your friend?"

"I guess we need to start my taking the sub. I've got an idea follow me," said Chuck as he made his way down below. He took a moment then flashed. He saw the submarine being commissioned in the ex-Soviet Union with party leaders cheering then sent to Vladivostok only to be shipped off again. This time to North Korea and then rust began to accumulate until it was resold to buyers unknown.

"Are sure your watch thing is working because you seem to go out every now and then," said Nee-san looking as if she was truly concerned.

"No I'm fine. This is the situation this is a Romeo class diesel-electric sub built around 1958 in Gorky in the Krasnoye Sormovo Shipyard. The crew compliment is fifty-four plus I counted ten commandos against the two of us and your Sig. Not bad odds."

"I assume that was an attempt at levity."

"I find it helps in desperate situations like this but the first thing we need is a disguise because there isn't a lot of room to hide. How good is your Korean?"

"I can get by why? Do you have a plan?"

"If you knew me like my Sarah does, you'd know I always have a plan."

Chuck led her below deck towards the engine room where crew berthing was and they grabbed a couple pairs of coveralls and ball caps. They changed out of their wet things into the dry clothes they had taken. This was the first time he noticed Nee-san seeming cold and shivering as she changed. It was almost a kneejerk reaction as he moved to hold her close to warm her with his own body heat but he let go almost immediately.

"Let's get moving," said Chuck ignoring what he just did. She looked at him strange but neither said anything. "Come on we don't have much time. The Romeo has an exceptionally high reserve buoyancy, and is divided into eight watertight compartments: the forward torpedo room, living accommodations for officers and chiefs and the forward batteries, the missile control room and batteries, the control room, crew berthing and batteries, the forward engine room containing the diesels and generators, the aft engine room with the electric motors and the aft torpedo room."

"You seem to know a lot about everything Chuck," said Nee-san as they made their way through the passageways on the sub avoiding contact with the crew.

"We need to get to the control room that's where we can take over the boat from." Suddenly there was a siren and an announcement in Korean. "We're getting ready to dive. That's good."

"I'll take your word for it but I'm having a hard time seeing it. Being on a sardine can under the Ocean isn't my cup of tea. I much prefer to be topside where I can feel the sun and air."

"Come on this way," said Chuck. He resisted saying that his Sarah felt the same way. He hated every time she said something that made him think of Sarah because in that instance it was like she was with him when she wasn't. He knew it and it made him ache inside.

"Chuck before we go in…"

"Save it for afterwards," said Chuck as they stopped outside the hatch. "Okay, we're here take a deep breath and have your Sig ready. Inside will be at least seven people we need to be fast in there. You go left I go right wait for my signal, piece of cake."

"Is this another one of those attempts at levity like before?"

"You're catching on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat brought Sam back to be with her mother. Sarah didn't know how to react, she loved Sam and she was the most precious thing in her life but Chuck was too. Grammatically she knew the superlative could only apply to one, but she had two and she had to get the other one back. As she held Sam in her arms she knew she'd have to let her go if she wanted to bring Chuck back.

"Yuck boo-boo," said Sam as if she knew Chuck was in trouble then Sam did an extraordinary thing she gave Sarah a gentle caress, not her usual one and kissed her.

"Yes Chuck boo-boo but mommy is going to being Chuck home I promise." She handed Sam back to Kat. "Ellie will take Sam back with her. I can't impose."

"Don't be silly. Alex and I will take care of Sam here. It's better for her to stay in her own house with her own things and sleep in her own bed. You just go and bring your husband back."

"I'm coming too," said Morgan. "Chuck's my best friend and besides you might need the magnet. The Cobra is always ready for a mission."

"Morgan I appreciate the offer and I know Chuck would too but this mission is dangerous and I don't know what I'll be getting into. If you want to help you can work out of Castle as my support and logistics. You can start right now by calling the airport and getting the Lear prep'd and ready for takeoff."

"Are you sure because I got a bug out bag all ready to go," said Morgan as Sarah picked up hers and headed for the door.

"Yes I'm sure Alex and you can feed me satellite images. Start by using simple IR scans of the ocean but you might want to have the people at DARPA standing by to use Lidar if we need it. However, a diesel boat should be easy to track. Thanks, you guys are the greatest." said Sarah as she left.

Before Chuck she'd always been alone. Now she had an army of friends willing to help her. The agency and her father taught her to rely only on herself that to rely on others was a weakness, but Chuck had taught her the opposite was true. Your friends and family were your best assets and when you're in a bind they always come through no matter what.

"And where do you think you're going by yourself," said Casey as he came out carrying a duffle bag. "You didn't think I was going to let you go on this mission alone."

"John to call this a mission would mean it's sanctioned. We both know it's not and I can't take you down with me. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Chuck home."

"You can bet this is not sanctioned. Beckman tried to get you permission to enter Japan but her request was shot down just like the Lear if you get my drift. But I've got a plan if you let me come along that will get us both in country without getting anyone killed first."

"Then what are we waiting for partner," said Sarah as she headed for her car.

"Partner I like that. No let's take mine, it's got more room and I'll explain the plan on our way to North Island."

"I like it too," said Sarah as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and Casey turned beet red.

"Well enough with the female emotions. We need to hurry because Beckman doesn't know about this and when she finds out she'll have a cow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck made his way inside quietly keeping his head down and his hat down over his face. He had his eye on a control panel behind the plot table. Off to one side was the Captain's cabin, Chuck could hear a man screaming Japanese at someone inside and the sound of someone being beaten. Nee-san made her way along the bulkhead moving in the opposite direction. From where she was she had better vision of the room and inside the CO's cabin. Chuck was almost at the control panel when a man came up to him and started yelling at him in Korean.

"What are you doing in here? Engineers belong in the engine room if you don't have any reason to be here go back to your post and take off your hat. You know you're not supposed to wear them below decks."

"Well if you were still in the Korean People's Army Naval Force Sojwa you might be in a position to comment on my uniform," said Chuck in Korean as he edged close enough to the panel. "But considering I've never been, and you're no longer then that's that."

Chuck raised his head to see the man's eyes open wide just as he was able to throw the main breaker. Warning sirens went off as the boats eight compartments immediately sealed. Locking the commandos in one compartment as well as sealing out the ships company in their own areas.

"Waegukin, Foreigner" screamed the officer as Chuck laid him out with one punch. Nee-san took out the two commandos standing over Kenji who was being beaten. Another officer went for Nee-san but Chuck grabbed a compass off the chart table and threw it catching the man in the leg taking him down so Nee-san could pistol whip him.

"Okay Captain Park, enough horsing around, I want you to go over the ship's 1MC and tell everyone to relax that there was a small problem with a fuse or whatever and the ship put itself in battle stations but there's nothing to worry about."

"How do you know my name? Who are you people?"

"Captain Kim Park, Korean People's Army Naval Force. You grew up outside of Ch'aho-nodongjagu. You still have your mother and father there. I can also tell you where they live and when they're at home. Make the announcement and as you can tell I understand Korean. That goes for the rest of you in here I know you all and, more importantly, I know how to touch each and every one of you so cooperate and this will all go away soon. Captain your crew is waiting to hear from you," said Chuck as he handed him the mic.

While Chuck was dealing with the bridge crew Nee-san went and liberated Kenji. He was banged up but nothing worse for the wear but Jill wasn't there.

"You there Song come here," said Chuck. Everyone looked at each other truly Chuck did know everyone. "Kenji change into one of the commandos clothes. Song you're going to take him to get Jill the American woman you brought on board. I'll open the hatches them lock them as you pass through. If I think you're trying something I'll flood the compartment."

"But you'll kill your man too."

"He's supposed to be our prisoner," said Kenji as he looked at Nee-san but she whispered something in his ear. "Captain, I know you handpicked this crew and they're your friends so you don't want to see anything happen to them. I know this submarine like the back of my hand I know which switch to pull to say if I wanted to start the diesels and flood a compartment with carbon monoxide or just flood it with water."

"You're crazy," said the Captain as he looked at Chuck in horror.

"I've been called worse but I advise you not to test me or my patience. Now is there anything your man needs to know like a pass word or code phrase before he leaves so you don't get anyone killed by accident."

"'_K__imjongilia the flower of wisdom, love, justice and peace'_, that's the code phrase. Now you uphold your end of the deal no one gets hurt."

"February 16 right whatever. You have my word no one will get harmed," said Chuck as Kenji and Song went to get Jill. "Nee-san what did you whisper to Kenji to get him to fall in line? That as soon as you could you'd free your men and take control. You might be able to do that but you'll never be able to pilot this sub and everyone is afraid of me not so much you."

"Do you have a solution then for our little impasse? You know I can't let Jill go, at least not yet but I also know you won't leave her because you promised her you'd keep her safe. But what would you say if I told you that you were free to go once we hit land?"

"I always keep my word that's one of the things my Sarah loves about me. When Kenji gets back maybe we all need to sit down and see what everyone wants. Maybe there's a way we can accommodate everyone's needs but for now the helmsman needs a course."

"Lay in a course to Shimoda Port, Japan," said Nee-san. "Yes maybe that would be the best thing for everyone. I can see why that other me is attracted to you."

"You heard the woman full speed Shimoda Port. Captain what was the plan after you took your prisoners on board? Where were you supposed to take them to?"

"We were to rendezvous with a cargo ship headed for Yokoyama outside of Tokyo Wan. The mercenaries were supposed to transfer over with the prisoners then we were to go home. After that I don't know."

"Who organized this? What was his name?" asked Nee-san but she knew already she just wanted a confirmation.

"I don't know for sure but I overheard one of the mercenaries mention Larry Tokugawa, a head of one of yakuza families."

"He likes to call himself the 'Shogun'."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Casey drove Sarah down to San Diego then down to North Island where they made their way to the flight line. There they were met by some aviation types that Casey knew from previous missions. He told her to stay in the car and that he'd take care of things so she watched from inside as they huddled. At one point they seemed to be arguing quite vehemently so she rolled down her window so see what she could hear and see if she needed to intervene. She thought she heard one of the say 'I could get fired for this'. But Casey seemed to be able placate all the parties involved and then came back to the car smiling.

"Is everything a go?" asked Sarah as Casey got back in the car.

"We'll see shortly but the deed is done," he said as he turned on the ignition and they drove over to a hangar. "Come on we need to suit up." As they got out of the car one of the aviation maintenance chiefs walked over and escorted them into a changing room.

"Your flight suits are in the lockers I'll have one of my men stow your gear onboard. Colonel you better come back alive because I'll need you to testify at my court martial."

"Don't worry Boats. Have I ever let you down before? Who was it that dragged your sorry butt out of that stinking commie hell hole in Honduras after your plane got shot down? Don't worry I've got you covered."

"I still think you shot me down just so I'd owe you a favor," said the Chief as they both laughed. Sarah was missing something but decided to play along.

"The Chief here was on a C-2 making a run from the carrier when his plane got shot down by friendly fire."

"Yeah and a group of rebels took us prisoner. We were locked up 'in a stinking commie hell hole'," said the Chief. "The next thing we know is we're hearing shots outside then calm. That's when your Colonel comes walking in asking who ordered pizza." They both laughed again. Sarah could only shake her head because it sounded like something Casey would do.

"Here take this and think of me when you smoke it," said Casey as she handed the Chief one of his best. The man looked like a kid on Christmas day.

"Costa Gravan pre-revolutionary double coronas! Come to papa. Okay get changed and the bird will be waiting for you outside. You know what you're supposed to be doing right?"

"Yeah we got it," said John. "Stop worrying, you're making me nervous. Go scream at some of you men we'll be out in a minute."

The Chief left as Casey and Sarah changed into flight suits then came out to find their ride waiting for them, an F-18F. After walking through the pre-flight checklist they walked around the plane then they boarded and rolled out of the hangar onto the flight line where they were given clearance to take off. After setting course and speed Sarah radioed up front for Casey to explain to her once more how he got the plane on loan.

"It's easy. The Carrier Air Wing station in NAF Atsugi sent in a request for a replacement bird for one of theirs that crapped out on them so we're delivering them this one. When I was working black ops this was one of the ways we got people in and out of country. That second seat can come in handy sometimes."

"Chuck's right you should write some of these things down. If nothing else the General should add a course for you to teach at the farm."

"No way, I've got my hands full looking after you two let alone having a class full of newbie recruits to worry about too."

"I know you care and somewhere in that big chest of your is a heart you try to bury away but every now and then it breaks out."

"I don't know what you're talking about. This bird is rated at Mach 1.8 at high altitude let's see what it can do. I'm thinking we can get her to Mach 2."

"That's fine Casey just remember we need to get to Japan for Chuck not burn out halfway there. Let's stay at rated speeds for a bit then we'll try to pick up some extra time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was flown into a detention facility, a dark site located in the Appalachian mountains of West Virginia located far enough from Langley and DC to remain hidden but not far enough that it was inconvenient to get to. Right now Beckman wasn't concerned about convenience especially the convenience of the man she was about to have a conversation with.

"Did you have trouble bringing him here?" asked the General to one of her men who was escorting her into the facility.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, ma'am. We did as you instructed no one saw us and as far as his people are concerned he's at home in bed with his wife asleep and she thinks he got called in to work by an informant. But we actually took him outside his mistress' house."

"You'd think a man who works for an intelligence agency would be a little more discreet with his proclivities. Let me know as soon as the other two arrive. Well let me get this over with," said the General as she walked into the interrogation room. The room temperature continually changed vacillating from cold to hot intended to undermine the detainee's resistance.

"Good evening Mr. Asaki I don't think introductions are necessary you know who I am?" said the General as she sat across from an oriental man who was handcuffed to a chair opposite her.

"The woman I'm going to have fired. You should do something about the heating in here or is this a kinder, gentler form of waterboarding?"

"Awfully mouthy for a spy who likes to cheat on his wife," said the General as she laid incriminating photos on a table in front of him.

"So I'm not the only husband who's cheated on his wife. You elected a President and so did the French and let's not start in about a former Italian Premier. I guess we could say I'm in good company."

"I'd say that's your opinion, but they didn't go to bed with a Russian spy. You should've vetted your mistress better," said the General as she laid out the mistress' credentials and photos of her going into the Russian embassy. "Oh but that would have meant that someone in your embassy would have to know you were having the affair. Difficult with your wife being the assistant Ambassador not to say a little bit awkward. You know I need to do some investigating but the only crimes for which capital punishment is statutory in Japan are murder and treason."

"I haven't betrayed my country."

"You betrayed your wife and who's to say some of those classified papers in your wife's safe don't float over to Lubyanka square. How do they do execute people in Japan? I mean do they use a firing squad, hanging, lethal injection, electric chair or do they do it the only fashion way with a Seppuku ceremony?"

"I assume there's something you want? What is it?" asked Asaki not being quite as belligerent as he had been.

"Yesterday someone in your government through your embassy contacted our Secretary of State and claimed treaty rights over a DC-7 that had flown into your airspace. Then afterwards ordered it shot down. I want to know who and why."

"I don't know. We got a message from the Jōhōhonbu in Ichigaya to lay claim and to keep you away. I thought the whole thing sounded odd but I had my orders. As far as shooting it down I have no idea where the order came from or even if it did came from us. I understand the pilot is going to be court martialed for the incident."

"A rather convenient scapegoat, if you ask me. There has to be something more, some rumor you heard."

"I don't know if this is related but in the Tokyo underworld a name started popping up… Nee-san. Then a yakuza boss ended up dead and the story went that some blonde gaijin took him out like some sort of ninja. They called her the blonde Shīmēru."

"What does this have to do with the DC-7 and it being shot down?" asked Beckman wondering if the guy wasn't giving her the run around.

"Well sometimes we use… How do you call them… I think you call them 'operators' to take down people who either because they are difficult to get at or are highly connected."

"Let's call it what it is, you mean assassinate," said the General. Not wanting to mince words and laying it out clearly.

"You know you Americans can be overly blunt at times. Yes and I know this particular yakuza boss was on a hit list. The man was a ruthless killer and if ever someone deserved to be terminated with prejudice he did and those are words your people love to use."

"Again what does that have to do with our DC-7 unless the Jōhōhonbu knew the manifest and who was on the plane? I'm going to need more if you want these photos to go away." As she was talking with the Japanese spy one of her men can in the room and whispered something into her ear.

"Good bring him in," said the General. "I've just had someone flown in who might help us understand what's going on." The door opened and two men escorted Alex and Morgan in. Grimes was carrying a tablet with him.

"You know a little manners goes a long way buddy, like for instance a please and thank you every now and then. We're all on the same team after all, Jeez. I thought the Buy More was bad Diane but your people could use a few lessons in customer relations. Who's the guy? Don't I know you? Do you work at Sizzling Shrimp? Yeah Alex, this is the guy who delivers the takeaway with Liu. How is Liu? You know on that last order you over charged me."

"Excuse me," said Asaki.

"But he did I have the receipt here somewhere," said Morgan as he handed Alex the tablet and started pulling everything out of his pockets. "I know I've got it just give me a minute."

"Morgan stop, you're spiraling, we're not in Burbank," said Alex. "You don't remember they took us because you were tranq'd.

"I had you brought here so you could share your finding with our friend," said the General. "Afterwards we'll have a discussion as to where the other two disappeared to."

"Your friend General? Do you often handcuff your friends to chairs? Chuck said he figured you for the wild type but does Roan go in for this type of stuff? Chuck told me about him too. I have to give it you Becky but shouldn't you use padded cuffs?"

"Can we please get on to it and I'm going to have to have a nice long talk with Agent Carmichael when he gets back," said the General as Alex elbowed him and shook her head whispering in his ear 'not helping'.

"Right you mean what we saw from the satellite feeds. You sure we can trust this guy?" said Morgan as the General gave him a look. "You know Sarah gives me that look sometimes too. Okay here we go. This is when your guy shot down the DC-7 but if we rewind the video and zoom in we can see parachutes but we have a problem. If you look through the cloud cover you see a yacht about thirty foot long waiting for them then…"

"That's a submarine," said Asaki trying to look closer.

"Give the man a cigar. Your powers of observation are amazing," said Morgan as the General cleared her voice telling him to chill with the remarks. "Yes, it's a North Korean a Project 633 or that's what Sarah identified it as."

"Yes," said the General as she crossed her arms and looked at both of Alex and him, "and we're going to have a conversation about her and the Colonel's current location afterwards.

"Right but if you keep on watching you see the yacht disappears after a cloud passes and it looks like there's debris adrift afterwards then the sub is gone."

"Do you have any idea where it went? I don't suppose it was difficult for you to track," said Asaki wondering how much of this he could share with his people. He was supposed to be meeting with a contact or that's what he told his wife. Just what kind of contact he didn't mention but now he had real intel.

"Well, if we lay a map of the pacific over the last sighting then do a thermal scan looking for changes in water temperature, we can see the initial course would have them heading towards Tokyo bay. However, after a few hours there was a course correction that has then headed towards this area of Japan, Sugura Bay…"

"No Shimoda port. That's where the story I told you the blonde ninja originated and where that yakuza boss got beheaded."

"You mean he got his head chopped off?"

"That's what beheading means," said Asaki smiling. He was giving Morgan a little payback for his comments earlier but he didn't realize how inappropriate it was to say what he said and smile at the same time.

"Right, well my guys will take you back home," said the General as she slid Asaki a burner phone across the table. "You can use that to call me when you've found out more. Remember you can run but you can't hide."

"That's right," said Morgan as he stood up.

"Agent Grimes sit right back down. Agent McHugh pull a chair and sit over here with us. It's about time we had our own little private chat. You know it reflects very poorly on me when two of my best agents go rogue."

"Thank you Diane," said Morgan as he reached over and took the General's hands. "But we really didn't go rogue we're just helping Sarah and John find Chuck is all.

"Morgan, I think the General was talking about Dad and Sarah," said Alex as the General pulled her hand away and gave Morgan the death stare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji walked into the control room with Jill. Chuck had monitored their progress by the time he allotted Kenji and Song to pass through the various secured hatches until they arrived where Jill was being held. He added ten minutes for Kenji to neutralize her guards then start their return and since he hadn't gotten any calls for help or reinforcements he knew they were safe. However when Kenji returned he brought with him the rest of their men the commandos hadn't killed.

"I expected you to do that," said Chuck as he watched Kenji pile in with his troops. "But your men don't know how to sail a submarine and if you try to get revenge on the commandos you risk starting a firefight inside a metal balloon under the ocean. I think you guys get the picture." To make sure Chuck repeated what he said in Japanese and Korean.

"Kenji, Chuck's right for now we just relax and let the crew do their job," said Nee-san which seemed to tick Kenji off even more. It seemed more and more to him that she was acting more like that other her but he agreed.

"Listen I don't expect you to like this table turn but it's in everyone's best interest. I've given my word to the skipper that none of his men will be harmed so keep that in mind."

"I'm still going to post a guard outside the hatch with the commandos behind it," said Kenji flexing his muscles a little and not wanting to look too passive.

"I think that's a wise move. Soon they're going to figure out that they've been trapped and then they might try to bust out but I doubt it. Mercenaries like to stay alive to spend their cash. Money doesn't do a dead man much good."

"Impressive Chuck, you're not at all like that guy I once knew, the nervous guy who proposed to me on that Ferris wheel."

"To be fair I was terrified because of my fear of heights but yes I'll grant you I'm a lot more self-confident these days but that's thanks to Sarah. Now we all need to talk. Captain, can we use your cabin?"

"Why ask me? You're the captain now," said Kim as he offered Chuck his skipper's hat but Chuck refused it.

"Being the skipper is more than giving orders and knowing how a boat functions. You know your crew. They respect and trust you. No one can walk in and take that over not with money or threats."

"You are about the strangest American I've met and that's a good thing. A far cry from the hook-nosed propaganda posters we in the North grew up with."

"And you from what a friend of mine would call a commie. Shall we agree not to kill each other today?" said Chuck as he held out his hand and they shook. "Okay Kenji, Nee-san and Jill we need to all go into the Captain's cabin and talk maybe we can come up with the same agreement?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Sarah had just taken on the last fuel they'd need to finish their journey east. Refueling midair from a KC-10 Extender then breaking off heading back on course for Atsugi, this was in fact their third refueling after they jettisoned their Sargent Fletcher drop tanks. The drop tanks were used for extended range and or loitering which was not their case. They had someplace to be and a need to get there quickly.

"Atsugi control," radioed the control tower. They were now nearing the end of their trip and in contact with ground control.

"Atsugi control read you loud and clear. Request landing instruction," radioed Casey as Sarah monitored from behind.

"I have an incoming transmission from Langley I need to scramble for you," radioed the tower. Both knew who it was and in how much hot water they were in but Sarah didn't care.

"What in tarnation do you two think you're doing? You know if the Japanese found out you were on board that plane they'd probably shoot it down then what? We go to war again?"

"Sorry General, you shouldn't hold this against the Colonel. This was my idea," said Sarah, "I forced him to come along."

"Yeah like that's believable Sarah, I don't need for you to protect me. I made my decision and I followed through with it. If you need to hang this around someone's head hang it around mine."

"No John it's not fair that I drag you down with me. Chuck's my husband and I'm going after him no one's going to stop me."

"The blond she-male, the blonde Shīmēru," said the General remembering now where she heard that name used before. In Morgan's after action report on the Belgian mention, 'Half of Thailand is talking about the giant blonde she-male that's tearing through their town.' He was talking about Sarah.

"What did you say General we're having a hard time hearing you," said Casey. "Can you please repeat your last transmission?"

"That's the oldest trick in the book. You pretend you can't hear so I let you go, because that is what you want me to do? Right you want me to let you proceed and since you can't hear me then the agency can't be held responsible for your actions. If I could talk to you I might even mention that the submarine Chuck is riding on will be pulling into Shimoda port Japan in a few hours and that Agent Grimes is standing by to relay live sat feed. That is if I could communicate with you."

"Roger that we can't hear a word so it's useless to continue we will try to establish contact with Castle and have them contact you. Casey out."

"John you know what this means," said Sarah. "We need to hurry up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a highly guarded compound at the foot of Mount Fuji not far from the Fuji-Hakonei-Izu National park black Nissan SUVs pulled into the gravel parking area inside the walls. Men in black suits wearing white gloves came out to open the doors of the vehicles of the arriving guests then ushered them into a dining area. Each sat at his appointed seat assigned by clan then when the last one was seated Larry Tokugawa made his stage entrance like a character in from a Kabuki theater. If nothing else Larry knew how to command attention. He saw himself the Generalissimo, a modern Shogun of the yakuza. His goal in life was to unify the rival families into one large family and run it like a man ran Japan who shared the same last name.

"I'm pleased my friends that you could all be here this evening to celebrate my victory with me. Shortly I'll have that blonde gaijin delivered to me and she'll meet the fate she gave to George. I'll…" Larry started to say something when one of his men with the white gloves came running in and whispered something in his ear. Larry turned beet red and clinched his fists.

"Maybe Tokugawasan would like to tell us when he plans on performing his magic act. I was informed on my way here that the woman he planned on parading in front of this council escaped along with a group of our best and a submarine that this council purchased. It would be interesting for Tokugawasan to explain how he thinks he has a right to put this council in order when he can't even put things right in his own affairs."

"Sush Hiro you're going too far," warned a man next to him. "Don't challenge Larry openly, he's still too powerful."

"I'm simply stating the obvious," said Hiro. "If I'm wrong I'll eat my words."

"Will you," said Larry as he grabbed a set of chopsticks yanked Hiro's head back as shoved them down his throat as far as he could. Blood came out of Hiro's mouth as he flailed for a bit before he died. "Anyone else hungry! If not this council meeting is adjourned," said Larry as a nervous servant brought a wet towel for him to clean his hands on.

"Boss what do you want me to do?" said one of the men with white gloves.

"I want to know what happened. Make contact with our mole in the Jōhōhonbuand find out where she is I don't want her to disappear again. Oh and clean this mess up."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't won Chuck

They had made their last refueling and had JP-5 to spare so they kicked in the afterburners and set a new record at almost Mach two for the Super Hornet. The sun was setting behind Mount Fuji's snow covered cap as tower control gave them permission to land and it wasn't long after that they were on deck looking for ground transportation. They literally hopped out of the cockpit tossing their duffle bags out and handing the awaiting ground chief their helmets.

"Here's the keys to that Humvee," said the Chief as he pointed to a black one near the hangar. "I was warned that you guys would be in a hurry. In the back seat are two box lunches with Subway Sandwiches. We got Subways here on base… I didn't know what you wanted so I went with two club sandwiches on hearty Italian and a couple of chocolate cookies with Macadamia nuts."

"My favorite, thanks," said Casey as he took the keys. They loaded up then sped out towards Shimoda port as fast as they could.

"I didn't know Club Subs and chocolate Macadamia cookies were your favorite," said Sarah as she nibbled on her cookie while Casey drove.

"My favorite food is any food someone gives me for free. Besides he didn't have to get us anything and me telling him that makes him feel good."

"See there's that heart again, the one you keep denying," said Sarah as she sat down her food. Her stomach was in a knot and she just couldn't eat.

"There you go with those female emotions. I tell him that and he's all happy with himself so the sap will do whatever I want him to do the next time I need a favor."

"So he becomes your mark, that's what you're saying. You and Jack have more in common than you'd probably like to admit."

"What are you talking about," said Casey as he looked over at her as a pedestrian stepped out in front. "Jesus lady," yelled Casey.

"Look out!" yelled Sarah as John swerved to miss her almost losing control but managed to hold it on the road as everyone around them yelled insults.

"You got a death wish lady," yelled John back at the old woman. He watch her shake her fist at him in the mirror. "Pass me my sandwich. I'm hungry."

"After that you're going to eat and drive?" said Sarah as she unwrapped Casey's sub. "Why don't you pull over and let me get behind the wheel?"

"If we stop we lose time and right now we need to get to that port as fast as we can and this bus doesn't stop until we get there, so pass me the sub."

"Compromise I'll feed you. Here take a bit," said Sarah as she held out the sandwich for Casey and he took a hunk out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A traffic camera took their picture and send it to police headquarters where an underpaid public employee looked at it and was about to issue a ticket when he saw Sarah in the passenger's seat. He pocketed the image then made a phone call and shortly afterwards he had to go out for a smoke.

"When did you start smoking," asked the man's supervisor. "Okay go, I'll cover you while you're gone but you know the department's policy is strict when it comes to where and when you can go on smoke breaks." His boss thought this was just a way the guy wanted to get out from behind his desk.

The agent walked behind the station where a man zipped by on a motorbike grabbing the pack of cigarettes out of his hand then sped off into the night. Somewhere on the outskirts of Atsugi the bike rider pulled up next to a waiting car. The passenger lowered his window and took the packet from the rider then drove off heading for the Tokugawa compound. The passenger jumped out before the car came to a complete stop then ran up to the main house and to a man who was waiting next to Larry. The man ran up and bowed handing the white gloved man the pack of cigarettes. He opened it then pulled out the folded camera image with memory card.

"Boss we've found her," said the man as he bowed then handed Larry the picture. "I'll have our men go and pick her up."

"Good do that but make sure they know I want her alive. They can kill that gaijin with her," said Larry as he smiled looking at the picture. "Maybe I ought to bring the council back together?"

"I think they're still digesting the last meeting. If I were you, boss I'd wait until I had the girl in hand then call the council."

"Maybe you're right," said Larry as he started to walk away. It was almost time for his Kendo lessons something he never missed.

"Oh boss one more thing I'd like to reinforce the guard around the compound. Hiro's relatives could come looking for revenge after last night."

"Let them come. Hiro was a lone wolf in a flock of sheep. The rest of them will fall in line in good time I just have to push them a little."

"But even Lone Wolf had a cub," said Larry's confidant.

"I don't know why I tolerate you. Are you saying this one is Lone Wolf's cub what would that make her the Shogun assassin?"

"I'm not saying anything Tokugawasan. I am your most humble servant and if I have dishonored you in any way you may take my little finger as reparation and tribute."

"That's why I tolerate you and seek out your council, Takeo. You hold true to the old ways. No I don't want your finger… yet. Bring me the woman like I asked for and if it makes you sleep better go ahead and beef up security. It can't hurt but if Hiro's relatives try anything I'll burn what's left of his house down and pull out all the weeds. Now I need to go you know where to find me."

A couple hours later….

Takeo had called up for additional men and arranged their disposition around the compound. He was looking over the plans for Tokugawa strong hold and marking where he wanted these additional troops placed when a man came running in. The man bowed in front of Takeo and handed him a note. Takeo unfolded it then looked back at the man.

"Crap where did you get this from?" asked Takeo as he waded up the piece of paper and threw in the trash can.

"From the man who's waiting in the courtyard, he wants to be compensated. Do you want me to show him in or send him away?"

"No send him in and call the men we sent after that American humvee I need to talk to them before they do anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Captain's cabin onboard a submarine especially an old submarine was extremely austere. Kenji had the two dead merks removed and their bodies jettisoned via the aft torpedo tubes. The forward torpedo was still locked down with the wet team sealed safely inside. Chuck had everyone sit down around the table.

"Now Nee-san I think I know what you want. You want to live and you want Dr. Roberts to correct your problem. Jill would it be possible to re-create that virus we talked about and secondly what would the side effects be?"

"Chuck it wouldn't be easy. I'd need a lab to work in and instruments and even then I'm not sure it'll work. I'd need access to a flu like virus then I'd need a DNA sequencer…"

"How about an Illumina next-generation sequencing machines with technology acquired from Manteia Predictive Medicine and developed by Solexa. We have Lee's lab the way he left it when he went to see you in Zambia. That's how I knew to come look for you from his notes he left in the lab."

"Okay that's the place to start," said Jill. But there was something else Jill wasn't saying about her connection to Lee. Chuck could tell and was determined to find out what it was. However, he thought he best not get into that now and not in front of everyone present.

"So we go from there," said Chuck. "I assume you've got transportation taken care of from the pier. I just hope your people there are more reliable than the ones who helped you fake your death because the fake almost became reality." Kenji couldn't understand why Nee-san didn't say anything, if it'd been him who talked to her like that she would've bitten his head off.

"We'll drive ourselves I've got cars stashed in a warehouse near the pier," said Kenji not really liking Chuck acting like the boss and his boss looking at Chuck the way she was. "If you don't like my plan you should come with me and when we pick them up. You can see our security for yourself in fact I insist."

"Sounds like a good idea. This yakuza boss that has it out for you, Larry Tokugawa, what's his story? So you killed a relative and now he wants revenge but to come after you by buying a submarine and sending in a wet team seems a little over the top. He could've simply planted a bomb and have taken you out or waited for you to sail back. You really must've pissed him off."

"There was a fight and to make a long story shot I disarmed him. He thinks I dishonored him before the yakuza council and they won't elect him their leader until he gets his revenge."

"I told you, you should've killed him," said Kenji. "Then none of this would be happening right now. I'm sorry for blurting that out."

"No it's good to get things out in the open," said Chuck. "But Kenji things like that mark you, they define you. Taking a life, even if it is the worst man alive is still taking a life and something like that should never be easy. If it is then you really have to wonder about yourself. No one is born a monster," said Chuck looking at Nee-san. "People chose to be monsters."

"Does that apply to people who are not… well you know what I mean."

"Just because you were born in a different way doesn't mean you weren't born. If I cut you do you not bleed? But Nee-san Kenji isn't all wrong you never let the bad guy get away. I did once and we're all still paying for it." Chuck ended it there because somehow he felt responsible for Nee-san and her condition. It all had to do with Quinn and a decision he made but he couldn't tell them that.

"Chuck," said the skipper sticking his head in the cabin. "We're here. It's dark enough we can surface and put you off in boat. But the moon is full so there still is plenty of light out."

"Thanks Captain, I know your employer isn't going to be happy with you," said Chuck as he took a piece of paper and wrote down a note. "When we're gone call this number and ask for this person. Tell her I owed you and that she needs to settle my debt. Take the money and go home, the life of a pirate isn't for you."

"Thanks Chuck," said the Captain. "I'm sorry for the circumstance but I'm glad we met." With that the Captain went back out. They heard the siren and the announcement as the boat began to rise.

"Kenji it might be dark but we're going to make quite the spectacle when we surface so we'll need to move quickly this Tokugawa guy will be onto us soon."

"We'll off load in two waves," said Kenji. "You and I will take the first boat ashore and retrieve the vehicles then Nee-san and the Dr. Roberts take the second boat so by the time they arrive the cars will be on the pier and we can leave straightaway. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two black Nissan SUVs pulled off the road near and intersection leading to the Port of Shimoda. It was a choke point and the Humvee would have to pass through. The men were getting out taking up positions and about ready to lay spikes in the road when their leader's phone rang.

"KonbanwaTakeosan," said the man after he answered. "What are we doing? We're taking up position right now the gaijins should be passing through shortly. If you're calling to tell us to take the woman alive we already know and understand. … "What! That's not possible. They couldn't already be at the port they'd have to pass by us first. … The submarine was sighted in the port. Then what's this? … You think a trap. I guess it could be," said the man as he began to look around nervously. "You're right that's probably the best thing to do now. Okay we'll follow them and see where they lead. I'll call you back when we're down at the port …"

The man hung up his phone then ordered his men to pack everything up and to get ready to move out.

"Change of plans guys. Let get everything back in the vehicles on the double. We need to get down to the port as soon as possible. It seems our ship, or in this case our boat, came in. Let's get a move on it."

Takeo hung up the phone with his men and handed the informant an envelope with money. The man bowed as he took it then turned around and left. This tributary system Takeo had established had placed him at the head of the Tokugawa household and second only to the self-proclaimed shogun himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Kenji with five of his men rode the first boat to shore where they landed next to the quay wall. Kenji's men disembarked first running up the steps to secure the pier. Then Chuck and Kenji headed to the warehouse with two drivers to get the vehicles.

"Kenji we're all alone now," said Chuck. "I think it's about time you and I have a chat…. How do I start this… Kenji I know you're in love with Nee-san," said Chuck. He knew he was blunt but he wanted to see what kind of reaction he'd get.

"Don't be ridiculous she's my boss and that's it. Anything else you read into that is a figment of your own imagination."

"Is it? Listen there's nothing wrong with being in love. Some people view it as a sign of weakness but I don't. Please just don't wait around to let her know how you feel. We both know she might not have that much time."

"Can we just go get the cars? I don't want to talk about this with you of all people," said Kenji as he saw Chuck's expression. "I saw the way she looked at you and hung on your every word."

"Kenji it's only natural for her to be curious but I don't love her if that's what you're trying to say. As much as she looks like my wife and sounds like her, she's not her."

"But she likes you" said Kenji then added, "a lot and it shows. The men noticed it and are laughing behind her back. The mighty blonde…" Chuck cut him off.

"I get the picture and if they talked about my wife like that then they'd have a problem with me. Maybe the problem isn't with Nee-san or your men but with you. Have you thought about that?"

"You know you talk a lot doesn't your jaw get sore. The cars are inside here," said Kenji as he opened the doors to a large building on the pier. "We need to hook the battery cables then we can go meet Nee-san and Dr. Roberts on the pier."

"Listen Kenji it took me too long to tell my wife how I felt and it's something I regret. Don't you see we could've been together sooner? What I'm saying is we wasted way too much time, something if Dr. Roberts' work doesn't pan out for Nee-san you two won't have so you can't afford to waste a minute."

"Drop it, just drop it… Can't we just get these cars started and go?"

"Kenji let me tell you one more thing then I'll be quiet. There are two things people want. The first is obvious. We want to live and that's what Nee-san hopes Jill will be able to give her more time. But something she wants but is afraid to ask for is love. People want to be loved and we'll do extraordinary things for love. I think she loves you but she realizes she doesn't have much time so she doesn't want to drag you down. But even the Mayfly has a mate. Remember the brightest flames burn only for a short time."

Kenji listened to Chuck as his men got the cars started then he took a crescent wrench from one and tightened the battery terminals.

"If you're done talking can you come and look at this. Are you going to bill me for a consultation fee? You should have me lying down on a couch asking me about my father and mother."

"Funny you should meet my friend John Casey, you two would get along. What do you want me to look at?" said Chuck as Kenji knocked him out. Kenji left Chuck in the warehouse unconscious as he drove out with the two getaway vehicles. With Chuck gone Nee-san would go back to her old self and if Kenji admitted it he wouldn't be as jealous.

"Where's Chuck," asked Jill as Kenji got out of the vehicle not seeing him with Kenji. But he ignored Jill not answering.

"Kenji where's Chuck," asked Nee-san. "What have you done?" This time he had to answer but he had to think fast.

"Chuck escaped and I didn't have time to go looking for him. We can't worry about him now we need to go. I thought I saw some of Tokugawa's men at the warehouse. We're not safe here out in the open."

"Kenji… are you sure?" said Nee-san looking at him but she dropped it there. Neither woman believed him but if Chuck was gone maybe it was for the best.

What they didn't see was Kenji's excuse was actually true. Two black Nissan SUVs pulled off into the shadows of the pier not far from them.

"Takeosan I'm looking right at them. They just got off a launch from the submarine," said the man. "These are the ones we're looking for. There's that American blonde woman and that other guy Kenji her right hand man the traitor. What do you want us to do?... Okay we'll follow them," said the man as he tapped on his driver to start the SUV and to pull out slowly. Then all hell broke out.

Chuck came too in the warehouse with a very bad headache and an ostrich egg bump on the back of his head. He knew Kenji was jealous but not to this degree. The room was still spinning when he got himself up and headed for the door. Outside he saw Kenji getting everyone in the cars to leave but not far away he saw the two dark SUVs and for a moment one of the men turned on the dome light so he could see inside. That was enough for him to figure out who they were. Chuck knew he had to do something.

"Come on Chuck, if this were Sarah you'd flash and take them out," he said to himself as he ran back inside picking up the wrench Kenji used on him then headed back outside. That's when he saw it parked in the corner. Chuck found a forklift used to move pallets around on the pier in and out of the containers. Starting it up, he headed out of the warehouse and towards the parked vehicles.

The SUVs started up and were about to pull out when Chuck rammed the first one lifting it up and depositing it in the bay. The second vehicle stopped and the men inside piled out drawing weapons. Chuck swung the forklift around and sent it at the SUV as he jumped off. The teeth of the forklift went through the door panels like butter making a terrible metallic scream. Chuck charged the men who had to duck out of the way of the forklift as they watched their car being pushed sideways. There was a loud boom as the tires popped losing their seal.

"Kill him," one of the men yelled in Japanese. Chuck took him out with a whack across the face with the wrench that lifted him off the ground.

"I got him," yelled another as he fired but Chuck dodged and he took out one of his companions. Chuck spun around and threw the wrench. It made a loud ping as it bounced off the man's forehead and he gave a low moan as he dropped. However, when Chuck turned around he was looking down the barrel of a Type 14 Nambu.

"I bet that was your grandfather's," said Chuck. There was little he could do the man had the drop on him but suddenly the man's eyes rolled up and he let out a low moan as he dropped in front of him. Behind him was Sarah with her Smith and Wesson in hand and Casey standing next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Sarah saw Chuck standing there looking at her but instead of running to her he remained immobile as if he were studying her. She ran to him instead as he took his hand she noticed his governor had been damaged so she wondered if that was what was wrong with him. He took her left hand then studied it outlining the scar with his finger his eyes welled up and he kissed her. There it was that something he missing when he had kissed Nee-san. This was his Sarah.

"It's really you," he said as he kissed her again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Casey as he came up behind the two of them. "And it's really me and we really need to get out of here. Your swimmers are starting to come ashore. By the way that was pretty good maneuvering with the forklift but if you go up against a car load of armed bad guys try to have something more than a crescent wrench and a dashing personality."

"Did you hear that," said Chuck. "Casey said I have a dashing personality. I don't suppose you'd let me record that?"

Whack! was the sound Sarah's hand made as she slapped him leaving a big red mark on the side of his face. "You went off with another woman!"

"Ouch, I thought she was you. I realized when I kissed her she wasn't you…. I'm not helping my case am I?"

"No you're not," said Casey "but I really want to see where this is heading. Keep on going."

"Thanks John. But we need to get in your… You brought a Humvee now that really will go unnoticed. Come on we need to go, we can catch them they just left out the back side of the port."

"Chuck our mission is over," said Sarah. "We came for you and now we can go home to celebrate Thanksgiving."

"I gave my word to Jill that I'd make sure she didn't get hurt. What kind of Thanksgiving will Jill's daughter and parents have knowing she's missing? I grew up like that without my mother and my father. No child should have to go through that."

"Our daughter deserves one too with her parents being there for her," said Sarah but she was having a hard time looking in Chuck's eyes. She knew he was right.

"You know he's got a point," said Casey. "Dr. Roberts was kind of under our protection too when she was taken.

"Oh I hate you sometimes but mainly I love you. Come on I guess we've still got a mission to finish," said Sarah as she and Chuck got in the back.

"Who's been eating Subway cookies? What did you get?" said Chuck noticing a half-eaten one on the dashboard.

"Hands off," said Casey. "Chocolate with Macadamia and she's all mine.

"That's okay I've got all I need back here," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah. "Oh how I missed doing that."

"Yuck," said Casey as he adjusted the mirror. "I'll take my cookie any day." Then he grabbed it and took a big bit.

"I'm sorry I over reacted," said Sarah as she caressed the red mark on his cheek. "So you kissed this other me?"

"Only once! That was when I knew something was wrong. It just didn't feel right I don't know what it was, I just knew she wasn't you. Then when we were on the plane I took her hand."

"That's why you looked at my left hand, my scar. She doesn't have it does she but how does she know so much about me and I know nothing about her?"

"I think we'll find out when we get to this laboratory. Listen this could be the place Quinn first took you after the bullet train so if things get too much for you let me know. Casey and I can see this through beside Nee-san owes me."

"Is that what she calls herself? Nee-san. I owe her something too and I'll tell her to keep the change after I'm through."

"Sarah she's dying. That's the reason she took Jill to see if Jill can come up with a miracle cure to save her like she did Shaw."

"Shaw! What the hell does he have to do with any of this," said Casey from the front. Chuck tried to bring them up speed and briefed them both from the back.

"… so I think Kenji was getting a little jealous that's why he decided to leave me back at the warehouse. Then I spotted the two cars with Tokugawa's men at the pier. They were going to tail Kenji and Nee-san so I took them out."

"You know Rod Sterling ought to be the narrating on this one," said Casey yelling back. "There's a Sarah look-a-like who kidnaps you and your ex then takes you on a plane ride where you almost get shot down but you pull everyone through then you bail out of the plane. However instead of Gilligan and the Skipper you're captured by a North Korean sub."

"Technically Kenji and Jill were, we infiltrated. But okay sorry you were saying."

"Excuse me if I'm a little imprecise but there's a lot to digest here," said Casey as he continued restating everything Chuck had told them. "So then you manage to turn the Submarine's Captain and crew. Instead of being turned over to this yakuza boss who thinks he's some warlord's heir apparent you get a ride here where this look-a-like's second gets jealous and clobbers you. Have I missed anything?"

"No I think you've pretty much nailed it on the head John."

"You really could tell she wasn't me just by kissing her?" said Sarah as she looked into his eyes then kissed him. She wondered if she'd be able to do the same.

"I know you'd be able to do the same," said Chuck as if he'd been reading her mind.

"Yuck, I'm almost up on them but they pulled off on that old abandoned road. Any idea what those signs say with the big open hand mean?" Sarah looked up and flashed.

"Military property, keep out," she said. "Sounds promising."

"You make flashing look and sound sexy," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick. It sounds nerdy to me."

"That it does too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Tokugawa compound Takeo was getting anxious his men were late checking in which meant things hadn't gone as planned. Larry's kendo lessons were about over and he'd want to know what was going on but Takeo had nothing to tell him. Finally when he was about to go in and literally fall on his sword he received a phone call.

"What do you mean they got away?" said Takeo. "What do you mean you were ambushed? Hold on you can tell the boss directly there's no need in me repeating what you're telling me."

Takeo knocked on the door that led to the compound's dojo then went in. Larry was in the middle of a bout with his instructor. They both had full armor except for head gear. It was hot so they decided not to wear them. Both had wooden bokken swords and they had just parried blows with Larry's instructor following up with a downward strike to the top of his head. Larry was momentarily distracted when Takeo walked in so he didn't parry and the instructor connected. There was a loud audible crack as the wooden sword came down on Larry's head causing a gash that started bleeding.

"Shitsureishimashita Tokogawasan. I'm so sorry," said the embarrassed man as he bowed deeply to apologize.

"Dō itashimashite, don't worry about it. I was distracted," said Larry as he helped the man up then as he stood up right Larry swung his bokken with both hands striking the man across the face breaking his nose and fracturing the man's skull. I accept your apology take him to the hospital and when he comes to tell him I expect my lesson tomorrow." Larry's men bowed then they dragged the unconscious man off.

"Jesus you know how difficult it is to get blood out of the tatami," said Larry as a man took a wash cloth and cleaned his wound. "Ouch! Give me that thing and get out of here," said Larry as he shoved the servant to the ground then kicked him after taking the damp rag. Takeo what is it? You know better than to come in here when I'm working out."

"You need to hear this first hand. Our men lost that woman?" Takeo failed to mention that he had switched locations but that would've reflected back on him.

"What? How'd they manage that?" said Larry as he grabbed the phone from Takeo. "Tell me what happened and whose fault this is. Tell me now or you can stop by the funeral home and pick out your casket I'd hate to think we get you the wrong one."

"Makoto ni moushiwake gozaimasen deshita, I'm so very sorry, truly I am but our leader was trying to follow that blonde American gaijin and we were ambushed. These men came out of nowhere somehow they drove the lead car into the bay. I swear there must've been a hundred or more. Tanaka was shot dead. Honest we fought hard but we were just out numbered."

"You did well wait there and I'll have someone come down and pick you up," said Larry as he hung up. "Takeo when they get back mount their heads on pikes out front that will sent a message to the rest, you don't screw up."

"Yes Tokugawasan, but I don't think it will be difficult to find out where they went. Our mole in Defense Intelligence can use his connection to upload sat imaging. We look when our guys were attacked then follow the vehicles and see where they went. I'll have a tac team on them by sundown."

"Wait until dark that way we'll have the advantage. I was afraid I was going to have to put your head on a pike with the other guys."

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"At least for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan walked through the Buy More heading down to relieve Alex. He stopped by to check on Kat to make sure she and Sam were good. They decided to go ahead with Thanksgiving if nothing else for Sam. Ellie stayed and organized with Devon that he and Clara would come out as soon as they could.

"Son you're looking a little low these days," said Big Mike jumping Morgan as soon as he walked into the store.

"What? Oh hi Big Mike what? I guess I'm just thinking about Chuck being gone on that install during the holidays."

"You see that's what I wanted to talk to you about. That boy sure catches a lot of them you think at cooperate they'd pick someone else every now and then. At least he could take his wife and that should make her happy because it's important that you keep your spouse happy."

"Okay what is it? Just tell me and be done with it," said Morgan as he braced himself for one of Big Mike's barrages of lewd remarks about his mother.

"Well your momma was talking to me about the holidays and since Chuck and Sarah won't be here then we were wondering what you and Alex will be doing…

"Gee thanks but I'll have to ask Alex if we can come over. I don't know if she's made plans with her mother but…

"Hell no… I mean wait up son I think you've misunderstood, we were thinking about coming over and eating with you two. You know a chance for your mother to get to know her daughter in law and we all bond over a football game."

Morgan remembered the scene down in Castle between Chuck and Sarah over Chuck's inviting everyone over and knew he'd be in the same doghouse so he had to think fast.

"You know Big Mike you're right you should come over, everyone should come over…" Morgan started to say when Big Mike cut him off.

"I don't know if I were you I'd have everyone over. Skip might end up smoking the turkey and Fernando might drink the gravy bowl dry then throw up in your car."

"No not to our house…."

"Not the hell in your mother's, I mean our house either. Son what are you talking about? You haven't been hanging around too long with that group on the loading docks. Emmett told me once what goes on back there."

"No Big Mike what I'm talking about is having a potluck here at the Buy More for our employees, their families and friends. The Buy More will supply the meat. I can order Turkeys and hams. Everyone can bring a side dish and a dessert."

"Your momma is the main course of my life and let me tell you," said Big Mike. Here we go thought Morgan. "Muy caliente."

"And there we go."

"What'd you say son? I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts thinking about the sweet and sultry Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes-Tucker's rump roast with extra gravy."

"Sultry, my mother? Oh my God that used to be my favorite dish."

"I know son, I know. Hum hum, mouthwatering good, something I dying to get my hand on."

"No stop or I'll end up a vegetarian for life. I get it… well not really but yeah I do. Can you put a notice up in the break room and have everyone write in what they're bringing so we don't end up with ten green bean casseroles."

"Heaven forbid, I haven't been able to touch one since Anna brought in that one last Christmas. We can say Christmas now that Lester isn't here? I never could figure out that boy's affiliation if you know what I mean."

"I don't know if he knew either. Well Mike, make it happen I've got to duck into the office." Morgan shook of Big Mike and made it inside he sat at his desk then pressed the button for the trap door and was gone in a chute leading down below. Big Mike walked in right after him but Morgan was gone.

"One of these days that boy's going to have to show me how he does that," said Big Mike as he walked back out. He saw Skip standing by electronics picking his noise then looked over at Fernando scratching himself in home appliances. "No I don't want anything those hands have touched on my plate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck, Sarah and Casey parked their Humvee not far from the beginning of the road, then covered it with brush so it couldn't be seen then hiked their way back the gravel road to a disused military complex. Fresh tire tracks led up to a tunnel dug in the side of a hill probably built during the war to protect against aerial bombardment and now to hide from big brother looking down from the sky.

"Okay the tracks disappear inside the tunnel. I'm not flashing so I haven't got a clue about how to get us in there. Anyone got any suggestions other than just walking in?"

"Reminds me of a hit I had to do in a stinking commie hell hole…" Casey started to say when Chuck interrupted him.

"John you ever wonder if you weren't being typecasted? It sure seems like every time the NSA wanted to whack someone if it was in a stinking commie hell hole someone would yell 'send John Casey'. I'm just saying there are plenty of commies on the French Riviera who deserve a good whacking."

"That just came out all wrong," said Sarah as she gave him a face. "Sweetie let Casey speak."

"Right what I was trying to say," said Casey as he looked at Chuck who shrugged his shoulders. "There was this rebel leader who thought if he slept in a tunnel he'd be safe with only one way in, one way out. His guards found him one day with a ka-bar buried in his chest."

"That's nice but maybe you should skip telling bed time stories to Sam and leave that to Kat," said Chuck. "How is that supposed to get us in the tunnel? Or do you want us to slash our way in?"

"I get it," said Sarah. "The ventilation shaft that's how you got in. No one thought about it because cause why? It was too narrow?"

"I was a little thinner back then."

"Not as many hot pockets or Subway Chocolate macadamia nut cookies," said Chuck as Casey grunted.

"Guys cut it out before we get caught," said Sarah as she led them around the tunnel entrance. "Here we go," she said as they started pulling away years of growth. Under some dense foliage they found the entrance to an air shaft then lowered themselves inside. Crawling on hands and feet they made their way deep inside the tunnel until they could hear Kenji, Jill and Nee-san talking.

"Don't freak out," Chuck said the Sarah. "I realize this has got to be creeping you out hearing yourself."

"Chuck, why are we here," asked Sarah. But what she wanted to know was more than why they were physically there she wanted to know more.

"Yeah Chuck," said Casey adding gasoline to the fire. "You brought you wife to help your ex and her twin."

"I don't have a twin," said Sarah giving them both a look.

"Right, well whatever," said Casey. "What are we going to do now?"

"You guys stay out of sight and let me do the talking. If things go sideways feel free to intervene but I got this," said Chuck. He realized he hadn't answered her question but he wasn't sure he had an answer.

"Chuck, Sweetie please be careful," said Sarah as they kissed kneeling not very comfortable but they kissed the same.

"Hey don't worry I know who my wife is and where my heart belongs," said Chuck as he worked his way closer then dropped inside a supply room just off the main lab where he could listen better.

"So Chuck just decided to make a run for it," said Jill. "Well I'm not buying it. You had better not have hurt him."

"Or what?" said Kenji. "Doctor, can you hurry up and do your job. Can't you see Nee-san isn't feeling good?"

"I could hurry up a lot faster if I could read Korean but I don't. All I can do is read the formulas and hope to decipher something from them."

"Kenji let her work," said Nee-san. "I think it's about time we talked about what's going to happen after I'm no longer in charge."

"No we're not there yet…"

"No you're not," said Chuck as he walked out. Everyone was dumbfounded some of Kenji's men ran into the supply room but there was no one else "Jill let me see those journals."

"Chuck but…" Nee-san started to speak but stopped as she looked at Kenji who was staring at the ground.

"It wasn't his fault he was only trying to protect you," said Chuck as he leafed through the different pages of notes looking for any reference to viruses and gene reversal.

"Kenji protect me from what?" said Nee-san wanting Kenji to speak but he wasn't able to find the words he was looking for.

"From yourself, I believe. He was worried that the more time we spent together the more you'd be attracted to me like my Sarah. But love isn't decided by genes. You might look and sound like my Sarah but you aren't her and if you both were honest with each other you would know you are more than business partners. That's how things might have started but that's not the way things are now. Here we go looks like he had a virus already primed to try out H5N1. Jesus this is an Ebola strain."

"If it doesn't kill you then it makes you stronger."

"According to the notes you need to administer 10ccs and then she needs to spend a day in a stasis chamber. Do you have any functional life pods here?"

"Yes they're in the other room. This way," said Kenji as he helped Nee-san with Chuck and Jill brought up the rear.

"Lay her inside while I go get what we need," said Jill as she went to get the vial and a syringe. She came back drew what she need and was about to inject her.

"Wait," yelled Chuck, "you need to know there's a side effect. You're going to run a very high fever the stasis chamber will help your body but there could be adverse effects to your brain."

"If I don't take this I will die. I watched my sisters die Chuck I'm not ready. Jill go ahead." Jill administered the shot then connected her to the pod closing it afterwards.

"We can monitor her from the control panel on the outside of the pod. She'll be able to hear and see us but if Chuck is right then delirium will set in as soon as her fever peaks."

"Kenji one of the adverse effects Lee listed is memory loss. I've been down that road but if you love her fight for her. A relationship Kenji isn't like what some people say a fifty-fifty deal. It's a hundred percent every day but it's a labor of love as easy as breathing. I won't lie to you there are ups and downs but when she says 'I love you' everything melts away."

Chuck motion Jill to leave with him as they left Kenji in the room to talk with Nee-san through the stasis chamber.

"That was really nice what you told Kenji," said Jill as she noticed a strange look on Chuck's face then she looked in the direction he was staring. Inside an open metal cabinet there were video tapes marked 'Subject Alpha Test/Interrogation Quinn/Lee'. "Chuck nothing good can come from you watching those."

"Oh no like your connection to Lee. Your name is written in the last part of his journal along with a note on how hopeful he was that between your research in genetics and his, new breakthroughs could be made possible. What was he a kindred soul or two mad scientists sharing a common goal? What happened Jill, the heat got too hot in the kitchen so you had to get out?"

"Chuck what would you say if I said yes to everything."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Casey waited in the ventilation shaft listening to what was going on below. Sarah was not wired for waiting and what she told Ellie in the parking lot was true. She often felt if she ever stopped it'd be over. That was just the way she was brought up. He father with his famous sayings, a thief has to run out of town but a conman can leave whenever he wants. How often did that really workout? It was more the exception than the rule. Then there was the agency and that didn't really help her. She had travelled the world but had only seen the inside of hotel rooms and the view from what she could see looking through a snipers scope. Now what she had was different and she liked it. No, she wasn't going to let it get away.

"John I'm going in you can stay up here," said Sarah as she started to crawl forward. But Casey grabbed her by the belt a dragged her back.

"Chuck said the wait. If you drop in on him you could compromise everything. Start acting like a spy and not like the girlfriend."

"Get your hands off me, I'm his wife and I think I know what I'm doing," said Sarah trying to justify herself not only to Casey but also to herself. Suddenly John's phone began to vibrate. "You better answer that."

"You don't move," said Casey as he pulled it out. "It's the Troll. Grimes this isn't really a good time… Yeah she's here ... Okay I'll put you on speaker but you're going to have to talk softly we're in a ventilation shaft above Sarah 2s base." Sarah gave him a look.

"Morgan the woman's name is Nee-san let's get that clear," said Sarah. "That's what we call her from now on. Everyone got it!"

"Wow you even sound scary on the phone. But technically speaking you're not Sarah either I mean that's not your real name just one you go by. I mean technically speaking."

"Morgan is there a point to this phone call," said Casey. "Do I need to reach through the speaker and strangle you?"

"Dad, this is Alex what we called you guys about is there's some suspicious activity going on. We tracked a signal from a location in Ichigaya from the Japanese Defense Intelligence Headquarters to one of their spy satellites telling it to monitor your location. Someone is doing recon on you from big brother. We've tapped into their feeds and are watching what they're watching. Dad they're right over head. Sarah can you tell us how to take control of their satellite that way we could blind them."

"Not yet, wait let's think this out," said John as he turned to Sarah. "If they do that then this Tokugawa guy will know we're onto him."

"We don't know it's him but I agree it probably is after what Chuck told us so partner what do you want to do?"

"Partner huh… Okay Alex, Troll let them watch while we look over their shoulder when the time comes we'll pull the plug on them then they'll be blinded. I'll explain what you need to do," said John as Sarah gave him a look. He muted the phone. "What? I've been watching Chuck too you know. Sure I still prefer to break them and don't you dare mention a word of this to him. Now I think you've got reason to go talk to him. I'll be down in a minute let me finish up this briefing."

"Thanks John," said Sarah as she crawled off dropping in the same supply room that Chuck had come down in before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takeo was sitting in his office in the Tokugawa compound looking at satellite feed being relayed to him from the Defense Intelligence Headquarters in Ichigaya. He had his mole transmit the CCTV feeds from the port and the traffic cams on the roads that led out of town. That was how Takeo knew the report they had gotten from their men at the port had been exaggerated. He told them that or at least to their heads that were lined up on pikes out in the courtyard.

"Have we found them yet," asked Larry becoming impatient. "I can't start moving against the council until this is taken care of. If I move now I'll be a laughing stock." Larry didn't want to wait for Takeo to report to him so went to Takeo's office. "We pay this guy enough he had better produce or the next money we send will go to his widow."

"We've found them Tokugawasan. Here look at the monitor," said Takeo as he turned it so his boss could see.

"Good for a minute I thought I was going to have your head put front," said Larry then he started laughing. "You should see your face… You though I was serious."

"Okay you got me," said Takeo wondering how much was really a joke. "See all that activity around that tunnel. That's where those gaijins had that lab, don't you remember the circle I believe they called themselves."

"No it was the Ring and then there was that crazy man who was in charge. You remember the lunatic."

"Yes you wanted to kill him but you changed your mind at the last minute," said Takeo realizing he had said too much by the look on his boss' face.

"He had friends in high places if you must know. I had no choice. When this goes down I want you to take everyone out. I want the whole lot exterminate and that goes for dogs and cats too. I want everyone killed. Do you understand I don't want anyone walking away?"

"What about the girl? I thought you wanted to show her to the council then kill her yourself?" Takeo was having trouble keeping up with his boss' demands the last time he mentioned the woman he had wanted to take her alive.

"I want the council called tonight and I want to have them meet here. I'll impress them with my shock and awe. They can watch everything like we're watching now. I'll put the fear of God in them. Once they see I have the strength and the knowhow to rule the show then they'll fall in line."

Do you think that's wise with all you men committed? You should keep a contingent here as bodyguards. What if the men on the board move against you? I should stay and protect you."

"They're a bunch of old men, toothless lions. I appreciate the concern… Okay, leave the thinking to me. I'll keep four or five men with me but you take the rest. I want you out front leading them. I know with you in charge this can't fail."

"But boss shouldn't that honor go to someone younger than me. I'm a little old to be jumping over battlements yelling bonzai and the like. A younger man wouldn't have the same problems."

"That's exactly why I want you there. The last thing I need is to push some kid up who later decides he should be giving orders rather than taking them, and worse the other men following him. No I need to be here and you need to be there. Don't worry; with all the men you'll have this will be a walk in the park.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, thank you for the honor," said Takeo as he bowed. But he couldn't help thinking the last time he went for a stroll in the park no one shot at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck looked inside the metal cabinet standing there staring at the contents. He reached out and touched the video tapes marked 'Subject Alpha Test/Interrogation Quinn/Lee'. It was as if he could feel Sarah's pain all filmed and documented. This was something he had to make sure Sarah never saw. The longer he stood there the deep his rage burrowed into him and in that moment the only feeling he had was anger and if Jill hadn't killed Lee he would've with his own bare hands. He would've ended him for what he'd done or let done to his Sarah.

"Chuck nothing good can come from you watching those," said Jill again as she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but instead he shoved her away. "Come on let's close the doors and walk away."

"Jill it would be better for you if you stayed away from me for a while," said Chuck in a voice she didn't recognize as he stood there with his back to her. "I'm having trouble trying to remember why I'm your friend… My God did I ever really know you?" Chuck was trying to come to grips with Jill's involvement even if it was unintentional.

"Chuck, Dr. Roberts, I need you both to come quickly," said Kenji as he ran into to get them. He noticed there was a silence in the air the moment he walked in then he saw the open cabinet. "Come she's asking for you and her fever is spiking," he said as he closed it.

Chuck didn't say anything he just followed Kenji back to the stasis room with Jill following behind. Kenji felt the tension between the two of them. Chuck figured the way Kenji closed the cabinet he knew what was in it. But this was something he just didn't want to know.

"Let me check the panel," said Jill as she brushed away the dust to get a clear reading. "She's pushing a temperature of 106F. The chamber's internal cooling system should kick in but it hasn't. I don't know why."

"Let me look at it," said Chuck as he pried off one of the back plates. "Here's the problem. One of the cards seems to be fried but I think I can bypass it. If I can just…" Chuck was talking to himself. As he reached inside feeling around. "Yes there it goes," said Chuck as lights lit up inside and a ventilation fan came on.

"Yes, it's working. Good her temperature's dropping but it's still hovering around 101F," said Jill. "Way to go Chuck we make a good team." But Chuck ignored her and looked away.

"Is this her," said Sarah as she walked in silently. She walked in while Chuck was working on the chamber so everyone was distracted. Now suddenly they found her standing there next to them. Kenji stopped and stared then did a double take to look inside to make sure Nee-san was still there.

"Yes," said Chuck as held out his hand and brought her over. "Nee-san this is Sarah." In that moment memories came back she gasped as if she couldn't breathe but she stopped Chuck with her hand before he became alarmed.

"I'm all right but we've already met, haven't we?" said Sarah as she looked through the glass. "I remember you now. I'm sorry but my memory… I forgot a lot. But I met you when you were younger with your sisters. You called me… my God you called me…"

"Mother… we called you mother then you left us. I'm sorry I was angry. Dr. Lee told us you'd abandoned us for him," said Nee-san. But her voice from inside the stasis chamber took on a little girl sound.

"Me," said Chuck. "That's why you were so mad at me when we first met and that's why you wanted to take me because you knew Sarah would come back."

"Yes, I'm sorry mother, Sarah but… I don't what to say. If this doesn't work at least I got to talk to you one last time."

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" said Sarah. "You can tell me about yourself and your sisters. I'd like for you to help me remember the way Chuck helped me remember my life before."

"If you really want to know I'll tell you but it's not a happy story. You used to cry a lot when that man showed you those pictures."

"Quinn," said Sarah with distain. The mere mention of his name gave her a sick feeling. "I need to tell Chuck and Kenji something then I'll be right back. Jill, monitor her."

Sarah led Kenji and Chuck outside as Casey walked out of the supply room then came over to join them. The men all looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions wondering who they were supposed to keep out if everyone kept dropping in.

"Ventilation shaft you need to post someone so no one else drops in," said Casey before Kenji could say anything. "Have you told them?"

"Not yet," said Sarah as they huddled. "Listen Morgan called with intel saying someone's put a Jōhōhonbu satellite overhead and is watching you guys. Morgan is watching the same feed we think this is probably a prelude to an attack."

"Tokugawa," said Kenji. "That pig has men everywhere. This might be the showdown he's been looking for.

"Yes that's what we're thinking," said Sarah she noticed Kenji was having difficulty looking at her. Everything considered she understood why. "Chuck can she be moved?"

"Not without killing her. I've got an idea. Kenji does everyone around here know this was a laboratory?" He nodded his head. "Good I need tanks, oxygen tanks any kind of tanks… lots of them."

"You've got a plan," said Sarah as she smiled then kissed him. He didn't have to say anything she could read it in his eyes. "Good tell me about it later I need to get back inside you understand," Sarah said as she started back but Chuck took her hand then kissed it.

"Love as much as both of you might want it you're not her mother."

"I know but she thinks I am and that's what's important right now," said Sarah. "Sweetie I don't know what we are. The only thing I know is she needs me."

"I understand," said Chuck as he let her go.

"I know you do and that's why I love you," she said as she kissed him and then touched foreheads. "Chuck I don't know what I'm feeling. I all confused inside I just know that I need to be with her."

"I know you do but remember whatever happens you're not to blame. Go, Casey and I can take care everything out here."

"That's right," said Casey then he waited for Sarah to leave. "So what's the plan? Chuck, tell me you've got a plan."

"John, I've always got a plan. First we need to put NFPA 704 fire diamonds on the sides of the tanks then label them 'Sarin' in English and Japanese with some skull and cross bones."

"That'll get some attention," said Casey. "I get it like the Tokyo subway attack. Yes, the tunnel is a confined space. Very un-sportsman-like, I like it. We're going to need gas masks for the guys inside but once the herd stampedes they won't be paying much attention who has or hasn't got them."

"John, take one of the Kenji's men and find the canteen."

"You mean the mess hall. You want something to eat? I'm sorry if I hogged my cookie but it was too good and I needed to keep up my strength."

"I'm sure you did. No, I need for you to find me some red pepper or dried wasabi powder. I want to tape it to the side a few of the CO2 tanks. Then all we need are a few flash grenades then even the bravest will turn tail and run. Kenji, can you pick someone to go with Casey? Kenji, are you listening?"

"Geez, you know it's your skins we're saving so a little attention isn't too much to ask for," said John with his usual delicacy.

"What? Sorry, sounds like a good plan considering the lack of manpower we have. Meiyo," called Kenji, "I need for you to go with Casey and give him whatever help he needs."

"Come on Mayo," said John, "Show me the way to the chow hall."

"Do you speak English?" asked Meiyo as he looked back at Chuck and Kenji with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sometimes," said Chuck trying to hold in a laugh. "But mainly he speaks Casey."

"Oh just show me were the food is," said Casey as he shove the man along giving Chuck a look as they disappeared in the darkness of the tunnel.

"Kenji what are you really thinking," said Chuck realizing Kenji was weighing options and strategies because it would be what he'd do. "I have an idea what I'd be thinking if I were you."

"This will never end unless Tokugawa goes away. When he sends his men he'll have the council meet to gloat I know him and that will be when he'll be at his weakest. His retainers will be gone; he'll have committed everyone here."

"Kenji I hear what you're saying but let's rethink this. You can't go in by yourself to face him. He might not have all his men with him but he'll have enough. This isn't Edo Japan where you can challenge him to a duel; his men will cut you down where you stand."

"You're right. Alone I don't have a chance but if someone came with me then maybe just maybe we could end this once and for all. If he was challenged in front of the council then…"

"He'd have to answer or lose face which would mean he'd never be able to head the council ever again. You expect me to go with you and leave everyone here to fend for themselves?"

"No Chuck not you. I need Sarah to come with me."

"I will drop you where you stand. If you think I'll let you risk my wife's life you've got another thing coming. If you try and take my wife with you," said Chuck as he got up in Kenji's face. "It'll be over my dead body."

"I think you two need to talk this out," said Kenji as Chuck felt Sarah's touch on his shoulder. He hung his head and closed his eye.

"No, no, no you can't go it's too dangerous. I won't let you. Nee-san played on your feelings now you think you're obligated. No you can't go."

"Chuck, Sweetie she didn't try to talk me into anything. You should know me by now that I would never let that happen. She actually tried to talk me out of it but like this I can end this feud."

"Then what? Nee-san becomes the queen of the Japanese underworld and we put her on the throne. Is that what we do now create another Alexei Volkoff?"

"Sweetie you're angry and you don't know what you're saying," said Sarah as she put her arm around him. "Please understand I feel like I owe her this. If you were me you'd do the same and you know it."

"And you'd be telling me you don't want me to do it. You said Morgan and Alex are back at Castle watching from above?" asked Chuck as Sarah nodded. "I'll agree only if Tokugawa commits his men without that this would be a suicide mission and on that I won't budge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Tokugawa stronghold preparations were being made for the assault. Takeo was inspecting his men making sure they had body armour on and their weapons were ready. This was to be the decisive battle that would put Larry on the throne. Already members of the council were beginning to show up. They were a little cautious after what happened to Hiro but if Larry did win the war there'd be nothing stopping him from taken vengeance on anyone who dared to not show up, so limousine after limousine pulled up in the gravel parking lot.

"Chuck, Sarah," said Casey. "I've got Grimes on the phone. Here I'll put him on speaker so he can tell you what's going on."

"Hey guys I just wanted to report in that we've got movement at the Shogun's place. Limousine after limousine are driving up and these old guys are getting out. Alex ran them through facial recognition and they're the who's who of the Yakuza."

"That's the council they're meeting at Tokugawa's waiting for the attack."

"Morgan did you see any troop build-up," asked Chuck. He had to be certain they were coming before he'd let Sarah commit. "Anything going on that would make us think an attack is imminent."

"The ant hill certainly is active," said Morgan.

"Zoom in there," they heard Alex say. "Send me that image Morgan. Chuck I'm running a facial now and yes. I've been reviewing the Tokugawa file along with members and affiliates. Well I've got the clan's number two man getting in a black SUV."

"Yes Chuck and I've got ten SUVs headed your way with him in the lead. Do you want me to call Beckman? She could provide backup?"

"No Morgan it's bad enough we're here, we can't get the agency involved. We got this, but you can wish us good luck," said Chuck as hung up then looked around to find Sarah and Kenji were gone.

"John did you see where Sarah and Kenji went?"

"I saw them ducking out while you were on the phone with Morgan. I thought you two agreed on this plan?"

"Yeah we did I just got a lot on my mind right now," said Chuck. He felt hurt she didn't say was leaving but in all honesty if she had he would've tried to stop her again. "Well let's get ready the party is about to start."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Chuck rounded up all of Kenji's men and divided them; Casey with Mayo, who corrected Casey so many times on how to pronounce his name that he just gave up, and the other half with Chuck. Casey took his half to hide outside while Chuck took the other half who would engage Tokugawa's forces and bait them to come inside. After making sure everything was where he wanted it to be he went to see Casey.

"John are you clear on what you need to do? Once we get them in the tunnel you need to make sure they don't get out again."

"No problem, Mayo dug me up a couple of M2 Brownings that Kenji's people acquired. They should be in a museum somewhere but they work and I've got plenty of ammunition so keeping them bottled up shouldn't be a problem. Mayo here will be my translator," said Casey as he slapped the kid on the back almost knocking him over.

"His name is Meiyo," said Chuck looking at the embarrassed man worked out his shoulder. "Meiyo I know John needs some getting used to but you're going to have the most important job. You're going to have to get them to lay down their weapons."

"Don't worry Mayo," said Casey. "Mr Browning and friend will make sure nothing gets lost in the translation."

"Okay everyone knows what they're doing let's get in place. I want to go spend the rest of my time with Nee-san. You know being stuck in that iron coffin has got to be really uncomfortable especially with everything that's going on around her."

"Meiyo I'll catch up with you," said John finally pronouncing his name right. The man turned and smiled before running off.

"What is it John? I couldn't stop her if that's what you're going to lecture me about. I tried but the truth is she was right. I just wish she'd said something before she took off."

"Can you explain to me how someone kidnaps you, threatens to kill you then all of a sudden they're your friend? But I guess you wouldn't be you if you didn't. Listen what I wanted to say is I can handle this if you want to go after her?"

"John I appreciate your offer but you don't speak Japanese and Mayo… Christ, now you've got me calling him that. What I'm saying is he's a kid and when real bullets start flying he might forget everything even his name. I don't see him staring down a yakuza lieutenant. After we get everyone bagged I might leave the tagging up to you."

"I understand and I'll have a ride waiting," said John as he walked off. "Mayo where have you disappeared to… Jesus you guys all look…"

Chuck didn't hear the rest but he didn't have to knowing John's cultural sensitivity. He glanced over at the locker with the videos then went into the stasis room to spend time with Nee-san. She looked out of it lying there sweating. Chuck checked her temperature then made sure the chamber was functioning properly.

"Who's there? I hear you," Chuck heard Nee-san say. He jumped because he thought she was still unconscious.

"Oh it's just me I was checking to make sure your bio pod was working properly," said Chuck as he continued to look it over.

"I'm sorry but I feel so tired and confused. I think I'm going to sleep a little longer," she said as Chuck looked at her through the glass then she looked back at him.

"You should rest. Go back to sleep and dream of electric sheep."

"Excuse me but do we know each other?" she said as she drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji and Sarah left while Chuck was on the phone with Morgan. Sarah didn't like leaving the way she did but she knew Chuck would try to stop her. They had heard what they needed to hear from Morgan and the wheels were set in motion for the showdown. Kenji had a vehicle waiting for them loaded with all the gear they'd need.

"What are you looking at," said Sarah catching Kenji glancing over at her. "It's only natural that we look the same."

"Yes but it's more… I don't know you're quiet like her too. It's… well it's…"

"Creepy, I know but I'm quiet because I'm thinking how I'm going to justify what I did to my husband. I don't like what we did. I know why I had to sneak out, because that's what we did, but I don't have to like it."

"I'm sorry I wish there had been another way," said Kenji as they hit the main road and started heading towards the Tokugawa stronghold.

"How long have you been with Nee-san? She seems to rely on you, are you her… I don't know Lieutenant or something like that?"

"Something like that I don't know what she told you about us but… well I'm having a hard time talking to you. It's like talking to her. I guess I know what Chuck must've felt when we took him."

"You were jealous and now you aren't jealous anymore? We did just leave them alone back there in the lab together."

"Why aren't you jealous? You ask me but he's with her and he did come back when he could've left so I ask you why aren't you jealous?"

"Because I know my Chuck," said Sarah as she paused like she was catching her breath. "I've been in love with him since the first time I met him. Neither of us realized it at the time but looking back now I fell for him the moment we met. I'm guessing the same thing happen to you and Nee-san."

"What us? No, she doesn't even know I'm alive sometimes. She barks orders; I follow them and make sure the men follow them too."

"I don't think it's that way. She asked me to make sure you stayed safe. What does that tell you? That she's concerned about you. For girls like us that means a lot. We don't care a lot about anything or anyone but if she told me to keep an eye on you that means she likes you."

"She did?... She does? …. No you're reading more into what she said than what she meant. There can't be anything between us."

"Why because you were sent to kill her and her sisters?" said Sarah. She got the reaction she expected as he almost ran off the road.

"She told you then and you still want to help me," Kenji said then he paused as he thought. "Or are you taking me out to execute me?"

"Don't be silly if I wanted you dead I wouldn't have come this far. When she was delirious she mentioned you and she talked about the Huntsman in Snow White so I put the two together."

"Yes I was sent by Tokugawa," said Kenji as he clarified, "George to be exact to kill Nee-san and her sisters. Lee was leaving and he wanted his mess buried but he didn't want to get his hands dirty."

"But you didn't, what happened," asked Sarah as they drove down a dark road climbing up the side of Mount Fuji. "Listen I need to know if I can trust you to go through with this or if you're going to back out again."

"I'm not going to back out," said Kenji as he got mad. "Never… Okay we had them all three but Nee-san asked me for something that changed everything." He looked over at Sarah and realized she wasn't going to let it go. "She told me she'd never kissed anyone and asked me if I would kiss her before we killed them. I did then I realized I couldn't kill her, so like the huntsman, I brought back false hearts."

"False hearts? What do you mean?"

"I killed my own men and took three of their hearts back as proof," said Kenji as he paused to breath. "I know what it sounds like and I'm not looking for sympathy. I did what I did and that's it. Anyway my trick didn't work, Lee had some sort of test and I had to fight my way out. Nee-san and her sisters came to help with friends I left with them. To make a long story short George had her friends slaughtered and we took revenge on him. Larry wanted to blame what happened on Lee but he was too well connected and gone before he could do anything so he began his war on us. My family ostracized me but we've been able to carve out a small place for ourselves plus the Jōhōhonbu come to us when they need someone like Nee-san to eliminate an obstacle."

"I bet she found that she's quite good at obstacle removal. Kenji when this is over you guys need to go leave this place and this life. Find a beach somewhere and watch the sunrise together. If you ask her she'll go. Take my word on it."

"We have to get back in one piece first," said Kenji as he turned off his lights and pulled off the road close to the compound parking near the wall. He activated a cell phone jammer as they grabbed packs, HK MP5A3s along with extra clips and suppressed glocks.

"Thanks but I prefer my own," said Sarah as she took the suppressor off the glock 17 and put it on her Smith and Wesson. "Nee-san isn't the only one good at removing obstacles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takeo and his men pulled up outside the tunnel making sure to stay out of sight. What they didn't know was that the video feed they were watching Morgan was watching too. Relying everything to Casey through his phone so it was easy for Casey to keep his troops hidden. One of Takeo's men brought up a blueprint of the tunnel, it indicated the way inside was basically only one through the main entrance.

"So this is the way we have to go in," said Takeo. "But if we hit them hard and fast they won't know what's going on until it's too late."

"But there's a ventilation shaft here. We could drop a few guys behind them then catch them in a cross fire."

"The shaft's too small to move enough troops that would matter. No send a couple of guys with automatics and have them guard it in case any rabbits decide to run," said Takeo as he ran his finger over the blueprint.

"Is something wrong? You look like you're not certain or are having doubts, Takeo-san this is a good plan and it will work."

"Thanks Moriyama, but there's just something about this that bothers me. This woman has been cleaver all these years now she traps herself inside a cave. That's what this tunnel is a cave. I don't know… You need to tell the men to keep their eyes open."

"Takeo-san, Takeo-san," yelled a man as he came running with a tablet in hand.

"Bakayarō! Idiot keep your voice down," said Takeo as he took the tablet from the man. "You should just go up to the front door and knock. Maybe they'll let us in." All the men around Takeo laughed.

"Sumimasen, I'm sorry but I thought you needed to see this right away. The motion detectors you had installed on the walls around the compound went off and this is what the cameras picked up."

"Intruders," said Takeo as he watched the feed. "That's that traitor Kenji and the gaijin girl. This is a diversion they're after the Boss."

"What do you want to do?" asked Moriyama. "They're only two and you left our four best men. You can call and warn them as we run back."

"No, that's what they want us to do. Now this is cleaver I should've expected something like this they want us to act like a yoyo," said Takeo. But he saw his Lieutenants didn't understand. "Let me make it simpler, it's like a dog caught between two cats. If he goes after one then the other one swats him. In the end he gets neither… just his bottom gets clawed up."

"So what do we do?"

"We need two dogs. I'll take two cars back with me while you attack here with the rest of the men. I'll call our guys at the compound on the way. Moriyama in a few hours this will all be over," said Takeo in a rare moment of emotion grabbed his man by the shoulders.

"Yes sir I'm honoured you asked me to do this for you. I won't let you down."

"Good begin the assault," said Takeo as he jumped into a car. He looked back out the window as he watched his men circle the entrance. "Moriyama you'd better win or your and my head will be next to each other in the courtyard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was double checking the stasis chamber and making sure the emergency generator was functional. When the attack came they probably would lose electricity so the stasis chamber had to be autonomous. It had to be able to be self-sufficient for at least six to eight more hours that was what Jill had calculated it would take for Nee-san's fever to break. Jill had intentionally been lying low and quiet since Chuck had read Lee's journals. There just wasn't anyway good to address the elephant in the room.

"Chuck can we talk this out," said Jill as she watched him hovering over the bio pod. "I can understand you being angry."

"Jill please I'd prefer not to right now. Listen Nee-san came to for a little while but she acted like she didn't recognize me. Could this be the memory problem Lee wrote about in his journal?"

"It could be but it's too early to know. Certainly this high a fever isn't doing her brain or her body any good. If it wasn't for the stasis chamber she'd already be dead. I just hope after all this she lives."

"That's awfully kind of you since you people put her in this situation to begin with. You couldn't leave well enough alone. I wish I could talk to this Lee and ask him if he was happy with what he did. How could he sleep at night knowing all the pain and suffering he caused not to mention the deaths. Then they label his creation a monster? No he was the monster. The poor creature was born just like anyone of us. Maybe in a different way but she was just born and anything she did or mistakes she made can all be laid at Lee's feet."

"Then what does that say about me? Chuck is that how you see me now?"

"Jill I don't think you want me to answer that because you won't like my answer," said Chuck. There was an awkward silence broken by Casey when he radioed.

"Chuck look alive in there you've got company coming and they didn't bring any of that chardonnay you like."

"Have the men engage but fight in retreat they need to draw them in. I'll be waiting for them. Have Mayo ready. Christ Casey there you go again making me calling him that," radioed Chuck.

"Roger that Casey out."

"I see you've got a new watch," said Jill.

"Yes but I still like the old one it got beat up but kept on working like our friendship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was on the phone with different catering services looking for one that could provide the best bird and ham at the best price. The problem was no one wanted to deliver on Thanksgiving. The most he got was on the eve of the day before. While Morgan was hassling with the holidays Alex was monitoring the sat feeds and relay to Casey.

"Okay I'll take four Diestel Farms turkeys brined with lemon, herbs, garlic, honey and roasted. I'll need three spiral hams. One with maple, one with brown sugar and the last with a honey mustard glaze. Bring them to the Buy More in Burbank. You sure you can't deliver on Thanksgiving?... I know it's Thanksgiving for you Wong but it's not like your folk came over on the Mayflower. … No, I didn't know the Pilgrims ordered take out. I'll be here waiting."

"Morgan, don't tell me you ordered our Thanksgiving turkey from Sizzling Shrimp? You ordered the turkey from a Chinese takeaway?"

"I know the cook and they gave me a good price. Hey what's happening there?" said Morgan as he came over to Alex's station and began working her mouse to zoom in. "There... Here let me clear it up a bit. See those two cars are leaving."

"Dad this is Alex can you read me? Dad can you hear me?" radioed Alex then a few minutes later his voice came in low.

"I can hear you but I've got to keep in low. We've got hostiles on the move. If this isn't urgent I need to go Mayo is waiting for me."

"Are you fighting a battle or building a sandwich," said Morgan looking puzzled at Alex.

"I heard that Troll if you don't have anything…."

"No Dad two cars left. We're tracking them and they look like they're heading back to the compound. What do you want us to do? It's still not too late to call the General."

"And she'll do what? She can't authorize a drone strike even if she could the Secretary of State would have a cow not to talk about what would happen in the White house. Try to raise Sarah and warn her but they've probably gone dark."

"John you should tell Chuck," said Morgan. "He needs to know Sarah's in trouble."

"So that he'll do what? There are thirty armed men between him and the exit and if I tell him he'll try to run through them getting himself killed in the process. No, she's going to have to hold out until we can get help to her. Grimes try to slow down the vehicles hack into the traffic lights and make sure they get all red or make all the lights green; do whatever you have to."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do to, Casey out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was inside the tunnel with Jill standing over the stasis chamber when they heard the small arms fire. At first it was barely audible but minute by minute it grew louder and louder as the noise began to echo inside the tunnel. Soon they could hear men screaming too as it sounded like they were charging towards them.

"Here, I know you know how to use this," said Chuck as he handed Jill a Beretta. "If we can't turn this tide you may have to defend this room."

"Chuck good luck," said Jill as he walked out front closing the door behind him. Already Kenji's men were regrouping around him as they got ready to make their last stand.

"The masks," said Chuck in Japanese, "put them on now and get ready."

"Chuck they're all in. It's time for you to do your magic. Hurry up we need to speak afterwards. Casey out."

"Speak about what?" radioed Chuck but he got no answer. He didn't like it and he had a bad feeling but the hands were dealt now he had to play his cards.

"Takeo-san," yelled Chuck as he came out in the open. "I need to talk to Takeo if he's got the courage to meet with me."

"You'll have to deal with me," said Moriyama. "I'm in charge of this operation. Do you want to surrender or die?" He was going to kill them anyway but like this he could save his own people and maybe Tokugawa would reward him.

"Where's Takeo?" said Chuck he didn't like it. Crap, he thought if he wasn't there then… Oh my God that's what Casey wanted to talk to him about. "Never mind… I'm giving you the opportunity to surrender or as you so amply put it die."

"You're a funny man, isn't he?" said Moriyama as his men laughed.

"I suppose you can read," said Chuck as he pointed at the tanks lining the room 'Sarin'. "I think you remember Tokyo," said Chuck as he pulled down his gas mask firing a round into one of the CO2 tanks that exploded.

The red pepper and wasabi powder taped to the sides mixed with the CO2 that filling the air in the room. Moriyama's men started to panic as their eyes and throats began to burn. The CO2 made the whole room surreal between the white fog and their tearing eyes the men dropped their weapons and ran. Chuck tossed a flash grenade and Kenji's men fired at the remaining tanks. Moriyama tried to raise his type 56 but Chuck took him out with one punch.

"Charge," yelled Chuck as Kenji's men came out of the woodwork chasing Tokugawa's men towards Casey where they were ordered to drop their weapons. Chuck heard the Brownings as he cleared the tunnel. Could the idiots have tried to make a stand he thought, but as he emerged from the white cloud and pepper mist he found Casey and Mayo guarding all of Tokugawa's men.

"John, their leader is out inside but it's not Takeo, Tokugawa's his chief Lieutenant. John what is it?" said Chuck. He could tell from Casey's look something had happened. "You knew didn't you? What's going on?"

"I know two cars left before the fighting started. I think he was in one. Sarah's on radio silence so we haven't been able to reach her. But Mayo has a plan."

"Mayo always has a plan," said Meiyo. "Here Chuck-san put this on. You'll need it."

"What for?"

"Just take it and shut up," said Casey. "Listen to the man." Chuck gave Casey a look but he held back his anger.

"Did you know ninjas invented the silent arts as well as this," said Meiyo as he showed Chuck what he was talking about.

"Somehow I don't think they invent the two-stroke."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

In the Tokugawa compound Larry was giving a repeat performance of his previous attempt to impress and threaten the yakuza council. Again black limousines pulled into the gravel parking area inside the walls. Again men in black suits wearing white gloves came out to open the doors of the vehicles of the arriving guests. They were ushered into the same dining area where each was seated according to clan. The only difference this time was a place empty at the table, Hiro's, Tokugawa left that one vacant on purpose. When the last boss was seated Larry Tokugawa made his entrance.

"Good evening friends I'm glad you could come and share this moment with me," said Larry as he had people bring out a large screen TV. "I have something you'll find interesting. I suppose I shouldn't tell you this but we're all friends here, right? For some time now we've had a mole in Jōhōhonbu and this evening I want to show you what we can do."

Larry signaled his people to begin the live feed. There was absolute silence when the video came up showing the area around the tunnel with guards patrolling outside.

"This is what I can do," said Larry. "My enemies can't get away from me, not with this new technology. I can see them wherever they hide now. I'll have that gaijin and that traitor Kenji tonight just wait and see."

"Impressive Tokugawasan," said one of the men on the council. It finally looked like Tokugawa was going to get his wish and, if he did rule this man wanted to be on the winning side.

"Yes very impressive may I cheer you and offer you my best wishes for success," said another man wanting to jump on the bandwagon before it was too late. Soon everyone was filling their sake cups.

"Kompai," yelled Tokugawa as they watched his men drive up on the screen and downed their cups at the same time. Suddenly among all the cheers and jubilation the video went out and static came on the screen.

"Crap! Takeo!" yelled Tokugawa. Then he remembered he sent him to lead the hit squad. "Get me someone in here who can fix this."

"Yes sir," said one of his bodyguards as he bowed then left.

"Just a momentary problem, you know how it is with new technology. There are always some bugs to work out. We'll be back up soon."

"Maybe you could put the ball game up while we wait. The Giants are playing the Tigers in Koshien Stadium," said one of the clan chiefs without thinking.

"I heard Hirokazu Sawamura was pitching for the Giants," said another one joining. "He's strong this year the Tigers are going to have a hard time."

There was a general up roar as the Tiger fans on the council defended their team. Soon the topic of conversation was the strengths and weaknesses of the various baseball teams and their lineups this season. This was not how Tokugawa wanted this evening to go and he was livid with rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reason the signal went out was that when Kenji activated the jamming device once they were inside the compound that disrupted all communications within. They made their way across the courtyard and around the main complex. They quickly and silently eliminated the two guards out front.

"When we go inside we need to avoid the servants so we can cut down on collateral," said Sarah as they made their way inside. "Hold up listen," she said as they listened to voices coming from inside. "What are they talking about? Baseball?"

"Yeah it's one of our number one sports. That's the council! Tokugawa will be there. Come on," said Kenji as he started to head straight for the voices.

"Hold up there will be more servants there too and a greater risk of being discovered before we get to the target. Kenji these rice paper walls wouldn't stop bullets and with zen design there's little to hide behind.

"So do you have a better plan?" asked Kenji not seeing any other possibilities.

"As a matter of fact yes, make your way to the back of the building and wait for my signal," said Sarah as she started to go back out front.

"Wait, hold up, How will I know?"

"Don't worry you will. Now let's get a move on it. I've got a bad feeling we need to get this over with in a hurry."

Sarah went out front and slipped out into the night hanging in the shadows as she made her way to where all the limousines were parked. The drivers were all congregated at one end chatting and gossiping about their bosses. She looked around but didn't see any guards.

"Good now let's get this done," she said to herself. The guards were probably only posted inside and the rest were sent to attack Chuck.

"God I wish I knew how things were going," she mumbled to herself as she taped an incendiary grenade to the gas tanks of one of the limos. After it was secured she attached a string to the pin then crawled out from under making her way back to the shadows. The drivers hadn't noticed a thing they were still smoking and gossiping.

"Showtime," she said as she yanked on the string then ran to the back of the building to Kenji as the limo went up in a fireball causing a chain reaction and mass panic inside.

"Tokugawasan," said one of the bodyguards. "We need to move you to a safer location. Please come with me."

"Contact Takeo and tell him to abort. I need him here…"

"Sir we tried but all our communications are down. It looks like…"

"I know what it looks like. All of you come with me," said Tokugawa. "I will keep you safe." Actually he was hoping the opposite. No one would attack the council and as long as he had them as human shields he thought he was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takeo was on the phone trying to get through as they barreled down the road heading back to the compound but he wasn't having any luck getting through. All his calls were going to voice mail. Looking up he noticed they were slowing down.

"Why are we stopping," yelled Takeo as he slapped the driver on the back of the head. "Baka, fool run all the red lights. We don't stop until we reach the compound."

"But Sir what if the police try to pull us over what do we do then?"

"We don't make regular contributions for nothing so drive and leave the worrying to me. If anything bring the tail car up to lead. They can run interference for us," said Takeo. All those years of watching American football finally paid off.

Takeo worried that they would arrive at the compound too late. His video feeds and all communication were down; the only thing he had now was the sat feed Big Brother was providing. At least from above it looked calm. Famous last words at the parking lot erupted in a huge ball of fire as limo after limo blew up

"Crap! Put your foot down," yelled Takeo. "Have everyone check their weapons we're going in hot." They were close enough now to see the light of the fire. "Take us around back. We'll go in the back gate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck didn't say anything this was the only option he had and he was going to take it. He put on his helmet then slipped two Sig 9mms in his back belt with extra clips in his pockets then climbed aboard the powered parachute. Meiyo placed a katana next to him zip tying it in place.

"Dōmo arigatō gozaimashita, thank you," said Chuck realizing why Meiyo had given it to him. It was the spirit of the Bushido he wanted Chuck to have with him.

"Dō itashimashite," answered Meiyo but it was more than 'you were welcome' that he meant and Chuck appreciated it.

"Okay girls enough with the crap. You need to get out of here," said Casey. He wanted to say enough with the samurai crap but for once he was cultural sensitive.

Chuck flashed then gave a thumbs up. Mayo and Casey stood off to the side as Chuck started the engine and began rolling forward. He brought the chute up then he gained speed; in less than a hundred feet he was airborne. The little two stroke engine whined in his ear as he gained altitude. He then buzzed them before banking regaining altitude and heading straight for the Tokugawa compound.

"John can you hear me," radioed Chuck. He had to yell over the motor which didn't help with his trouble hearing. "John, you're going to have to yell. How do you read me?"

"I read you loud and clear. Don't get cocky up there Ace that was a little low before. You know if you scare up any birds you'll be eating feathers."

"Thanks John I'll remember that. Hey I need for you to keep on Morgan. Have him try oscillating the communications signal to get through. He might have to transmit over a multi-spectrum band to cut through the interference."

"You think Morgan can do that? The bearded wonder was a green shirt remember. I'll tell him but Chuck you're the cavalry now so you need to be safe. Be careful up there, stay above power lines and watch out for trees and birds. When you get close to the mountain be ready to react to any current shifts. You know I wish I could be there."

"I know you do Big Guy and don't beat yourself up. This isn't your fault. You were probably right not telling me because I most likely would've gotten myself killed."

"Just cut the chatter out and bring back everyone safe. Oh and Mayo wants his sword back so you've got to come back."

The icy winds off the volcano top cut Chuck to the bone but he didn't have time to feel cold his only thoughts were to push the PPC as hard as he could to get where he needed to be. The motor sputtered and the PPC bucked but like an untamed horse Chuck rode it out. Max speed was thirty-five mph but he was able to get it up to forty-five harnessing air currents and turbulences. After what seemed an eternity the compound came in sight illuminated by the fires burning in the parking lot.

"Casey I'm almost there, gaining altitude. Casey, can you read me?" There was no answer but he couldn't worry about that now. "Well Chuck here goes nothing," he said to himself. He got into position then went into silent mode. Chuck glanced down at Meiyo's katana. "Bonzai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larry came out of the building as Sarah thought he would do. His guards were herding him and the council out the back gate to vehicles they had stashed there for just such an emergency. Kenji had already engaged by the time she got there. He had dropped one of the bodyguards but Larry hide behind some of the council until he could duck behind a shrine rock formation probably for some local kami.

"Come out Tokugawa," yelled Kenji. "If you have the courage we can end this like men."

"What do you think you're doing," said Sarah. "I made a promise to Nee-san to keep you safe. If you think I'm going to let you go out there to prove your manhood with a despot you're stoned."

"You even get mad like her. What happens if we get back and she doesn't remember me? I've lost her so at least this way…" He never got to finish what he was about to say as Takeo and his men broke through the back gate.

"Crap, where did they come from? Come on we need to get moving," said Sarah as she grabbed Kenji retreating to safer ground."

"After them!" yelled Takeo. "Make sure they don't get away. Boss, how are you? We came as soon as we could. I had to leave Moriyama in charge of…"

"Thank you for coming, now make sure those two don't get away. Go get them. Gentlemen sorry for the scare," said Tokugawa as he turned to the council. "You can go back inside and my servants will bring you drink and food while I finish this inconvenience."

"If it's all the same Tokugawasan I think we'd like to go home," said one of the members and the others heartily agreed.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Go back inside sit down and shut up," said Larry as one of his men brought out a backpack.

"We found this next to the wall. It's some sort of electronic jamming device what do you want us to do with it?"

"Bakayarō, idiot do I have to tell you everything," said Larry as he grabbed the man's gun and emptied the whole clip into it. "I think it's off now. Take these people inside."

The man took the council inside where the big screen was back on again with the sat feed from the tunnel but instead of Tokugawa's victory they saw his debacle. His men were all tied up include Moriyama, the leader of the fiasco.

"Look at this, his men are captured and the only men he has are the ones here," said one of them as they looked at the one guard Larry had sent in with them.

"I hear what you're saying," said another one as he fixed his stare on the lone guard. "It's now or never. For Hiro."

"Wait what are you old men…" He never finished what he was saying as one of them shoved a tantō knife into him as the others called for reinforcements from home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji and Sarah were running and firing as they were forced to retreat deeper and deeper into the compound. They kept running until they were boxed into a corner behind a tree. Sarah looked up and flashed. She could make it up and over but as she was about to help Kenji up he was hit in the shoulder. He fell down so she ducked behind the tree and returned fire taking out two of Tokugawa's men. He had five men plus Takeo left which was plenty they were cornered and about out of ammunition.

"Well, well… "Kenji you offer to have this out man to man. Well I think I'll take you up on that," said Larry arrogantly as he had Takeo toss out a katana to Kenji then he drew his.

"He can't fight he's wounded," said Sarah. "If you want to duel then duel with me or are you afraid that a woman will defeat you."

"The deal is for him, take it or leave it but either way you will die," said Larry as Sarah's phone rang. "You might want to take that so you can say your goodbyes." Larry and Takeo laughed. She looked at the phone, it was Morgan.

"Morgan this really isn't a good time but… I'm listening. … He's what? Where? … Really," Sarah said as she looked up and smiled. "Thanks Morgan. Tell Casey we'll be seeing him soon." She hung up.

"Maybe in the next life," said Tokugawa as he was about to order his men to fire but Sarah stopped him.

"Don't you want to know what happened at the tunnel? We captured all your men. It was a complete fiasco."

"You're lying. Kill them."

"But that's not what you should really be worried about. You see I'm not Nee-san and well how to explain this…. I'm a spy and I'm married to one of the best spies in the world."

"Really," laughed Larry. "And where pray tell is this master spy at? Is he some sort of Ninja who can just appear out of thin air?"

"Something like that," Sarah as she looked up. Chuck brought his PPC right down in the courtyard knocking Larry and Takeo down as well as his men. Chuck jumped out of this seat rolling out firing. He threw Sarah one of his Sig's and she took out the other men.

"Mister you messed with the wrong guy's wife," said Chuck as he drew Meiyo's Katana then kicked back the one Takeo had tossed out back to him. Chuck flashed.

Takeo charged with a forward thrust but Chuck sided stepped it then he swung round with the back of his blade striking Takeo on the back of the head. There was a loud metallic ping as Takeo dropped face first on the ground. He made an effort to get up but made a small groan then went out.

"Attack," said Larry as he raised his blade but Chuck just laughed at him. "Attack I say," said Larry as he charged but Chuck just batted his blade away. Larry was so afraid that he'd forgotten all his years of training. He lunged forward but Chuck dodged the blade grabbing Larry's by the guard. Chuck countered by striking him in the stomach with his sword hilt doubling Larry over and making him drop his sword. Chuck kicked it away then turned to walk away.

"No," yelled Sarah as Kenji grabbed Larry's sword with his good arm standing over the top of him ready to finish him.

"Kenji no, if you do this then that will be who you will become and he will have won. You're better than him. I didn't want to tell you like this but Nee-san needs you now more than ever. You have a chance for a new start."

"What about him? He'll never let us go," said Kenji thinking about what happened the last time. "I need to be strong for her."

"Yes you do, but not like this. Look," said Chuck as the men from the council came walking out with their own men. "I think they have something they want to talk to Tokugawasan about. We're going and we leave justice to the council to hand out."

Chuck grabbed Meiyo scabbard and sheathed the sword before getting Sarah and Kenji into one of Takeo's SUVs. Then he started the drive back as Sarah took care of Kenji's wound. As they drove home she caught Chuck looking at her in the mirror.

"Okay, out with it," said Sarah. "I know you want to say I told you so. Can we just get it done and over with?"

"Who me? Really, I wasn't thinking about telling you that. I'm not that type of guy…" Sarah cut him off.

"But, you wanted to add a 'but' so let's have it. Give it to me I can take it. I know I should've said something before we left and I'm sorry."

"Yes you should've… Well, if you really want to know. You slapped me for 'running away with another woman' so what am I supposed to do now that you've run away with another man?"

"What? I didn't really …," she started to say then she stopped. "No it's not the… well maybe it is. How about love me."

"I like that love you, yes always," said Chuck as he looked back at her in the mirror and she looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as raised forward in her seat and kissed him on the back of the neck. "I think we can go home now."

"I'm ready but Kenji have you thought about what you two are going to do? You can't stay here the council won't let you and it's not good for Nee-san if that's what you want to call her."

"Are you sure she can't remember?" said Sarah thinking about what it was like for her and what it meant for Chuck.

"We'll see soon we're here," said Chuck as he pulled in. Casey and Meiyo met them briefing them on the latest happenings.

"Alex called General Beckman who called a contact in the Japanese Embassy. With her information the Jōhōhonbu rooted out your guy's mole. Then they sent troops in the take the prisoners into custody. Oh and they gave Meiyo a job offer so it looks like we're going to have friend here.

"Meiyo-san Dōmo arigatō gozaimashita, thank you," said Chuck as he bowed and presented Meiyo with his sword back. I think you ought to know I vanquished our enemy with it. This is the life-giving sword.

"Dō itashimashite," said Meiyo as he took it back smiling from ear to ear.

Chuck looked around and saw Jill standing near the entrance so he grabbed Sarah and they went over to see her.

"How is Nee-san?" asked Sarah. "First of all did the cure work and then Chuck was telling us that she was having memory problems."

"I think so I checked her cellular disintegration and it seems to have stopped as far as how much time she has who knows. But her memory is a problem. Her feelings and emotions are intact in that she knows what she likes and hates but she can't tell you why everything else is a haze. Come with me she's out of the bio pod," said Jill as she led them in the back. They found the door open to the stasis room and inside Kenji and Nee-san were kissing.

"Well I think she had an epiphany in that thing," said Chuck. Sarah pushed everyone outside looking back she smiled then she closed the door.

"Everyone leave them alone or you'll answer to me," said Sarah. "Chuck let's go home. We can drive to Narita and catch the first plane home."

"We don't have to the Japanese want to thank us so they're providing a Lear to run us home to Burbank. Non-stop NAF Atsugi to Bob Hope international.

"Sounds like they want to get rid of us," said Chuck as he put his arm around Sarah. "So Jill what are you going to do now that you're no longer a wanted woman."

"Well I want to take Skye to Disneyland but the very first thing is to celebrate Thanksgiving with my parents. I called my mom and she's wants to do something just for Skye and me."

"Oh crap Thanksgiving! What am I going to do? I'm here and … Oh I didn't finish buying everything and how am I going to be able to prepare everything. This is a disaster, the worst Thanksgiving ever. Everyone will hate me…"

"Love," said Chuck then he kissed her. "Don't freak out. You're spiralling."

"Yuck, don't worry about it. While we were saving the free world, Morgan manned up and tackled the turkey," said Casey as everyone looked at him. "What? The Troll organized a Thanksgiving day celebration at the Buy More for everyone. Now let's get a move on it and Bartowski you're forbidden from saying gobble, gobble."

"Who me?" said Chuck. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed Sarah then whispered in her ear gobble, gobble.

"I heard that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued in Chuck vs The Band (on the run from the law)


End file.
